


Waking Up To My Dreams

by englishlily



Category: 30 Second To Mars, 30STM, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Blowjobs, Camp Mars, Crude, Cunnilingus, Daddy/little - Freeform, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fame, Finger Sucking, First Time, London, Los Angeles, Oral, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, POV First Person, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, S&M, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Singing, Smut, Spanking, Suicide Squad, Toys, daddy dom, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishlily/pseuds/englishlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delilah Hudson is a normal eighteen year-old. She is then faced with something that doesn't happen everyday. How will she handle it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may start off a bit weak, but I promise you, the story gets a lot better! Give it a chance ... Enjoy!

_Delilah Hudson._

_18._

_Aries._

_I love to run around naked under the full moon and belt out from the top of my lungs Born This Waaaaay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

No. I can’t write this as a new twitter bio! Everyone will definitely think I’m insane for sure so I delete everything. It’s past midnight so I unplug my earphones from my laptop and shut it and head to bed. Maybe if I sleep on it I will make my decision on whether joining this social media was a good thing.

I wake up to the loud thud in my room as I see my mum looking for her charger I took from her the night before and making noise in every way she possibly can to wake me up ‘accidently’. She does this whenever she’s in a mood and it eventually leads me to asking her if she’s okay and to doing most of the chores in the house.

My mother being naturally blonde dyes her hair every three months to maintain the deep brown as it enhances her features on her face. Her magnificent green eyes are the first things you see when looking at her then the contrast of the dark hair to her pale skin. Being her youngest daughter used to have many advantages, as my older sister would get stuck with doing chores and always being there for her but ever since she left to work in China as a teacher, everything fell to me. 

“Oh, did I wake you Dee?” my mother says in her innocent voice as I glare at her. “Yes as matter of fact you did.” I look at my phone and see its 10:45 am, “But I have to get up anyways.” My mum exists the room and leaves the door wide open to ensure I get out of bed. Swinging my feet out of the bed I take my phone and head to the bathroom.

As I reach the bathroom I stare at myself and see my bed hair is an utter mess. Tying it back in loose ponytail so I don’t get any toothpaste on it I go through my playlist and I play Sucka For Pain as it’s four minutes long and guarantees me that I brush for two and a half minutes, rinse for thirty seconds and was my face for the other thirty seconds. I remember my dentist informing me if I washed my teeth for under two minutes they were not cleaned properly and that stupid voice got stuck in my head ever since.

It’s the beginning of August and since I live in London, it does not feel like summer, more like spring. I dress in jeans that have started ripping between my thighs, urgh problems skinny girls don’t have to deal with. I wear a white top that makes my recently tanned skin very visible.

Today I have to pick up my best friend Olivia’s birthday present from the city. I brush my shoulder length brown hair and give myself two plaits and put on my trainers to leave the house. Putting on my earphones I go into another world where I feel complete utter of freedom. 30 Seconds To Mars is blasting in my ears and I’m nodding along to every single lyric.

I get off the train and head into Selfridges. As I’m walking through the building I see many people admiring the new watches that have just come in and I catch a price of one of the items. I have never walked away so fast in my life. £15,000 for a watch?! And in that moment, I loved the deal I have where I could pick anything and have it personalised if it was under £30.

I walk over to the rather tall man behind the till and hand him the receipt of my item. He nods at me and walks into the storeroom at the back and I just simply wait. I take off my earphones and turn off my iPod and put it straight into my pocket since I felt a bit rude with them in my ears. He appears a couple of minutes later and hands me the bag with the item inside beautifully gift-wrapped. “Thank you sir.” My voice barely being heard over the loud crowd around us.

Whilst I walk away I decide to take the back way out because more and more people where coming in for the new watch collection. Idiots. I wait for the doors to automatically open and when they don’t I modestly just open it myself. As soon as I turn left to completely exist the building I bump into someone. Not only did the bag in my hand hit me in the stomach, which caused me to inhale sharply, my head also hit the door handle from the door I had just opened. Due to me being 5 foot 2, I stare up at the figure I had just walked into with all the force I had and just stare. It was Jared Leto I had walked into.


	2. Is this real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After walking into Jared Leto, Delilah makes conversation with him just not in the traditional way.

Jared Leto. Jared fucking Leto was standing right in front of me. So many thoughts ran through my head that I started feeling dizzy, or it might have just been from whacking myself into the door handle. I did not want to go crazy fangirl in front of him and scare him off so I went for the second option and apologised for walking into him. 

“I am so so sorry for walking straight into you. I had no idea anyone was outside. I wasn’t thinking. I have a tendency to not really look where I’m walking cause and I am small so that makes everything harder cause- ”

The beautiful man interrupts my mumbling as he places a finger on my lips and says, “It is fine. I am more worried about you since you hit your head pretty hard.’

I did not hear anything he said cause his finger was still on my lips and all I could do was look down at his finger and he notices me under is gaze and removes it. I feel shock running through me since I had one of the hugest crushes on him and was totally in love with his band where I nearly listened to them everyday. Not just two days I ago I had watched him in Suicide Squad at the cinemas and dreamt about him all night long.

I had so much praise to say to him but all that ended up coming out of my mouth was, “You are much more taller than I imagined.” It wasn’t really a bad thing I said, I just wished I came up with something cooler. To my surprise he chuckled and responded, “And considering I’m only 5’11.”

All I wanted to do was to ask for a picture with him so he could go on with his day but I could not tear my eyes away from his deep striking blue eyes. It felt as if he was looking straight into me and seeing my deepest and darkest secrets. I blushed massively under his gaze.

“How rude of me I did not introduce myself, I’m Jared Leto,” he says while giving me his hand to shake.

“I know who you are. I’m Delilah.” I respond.

“Does Delilah have a second name?” He says with a grin. Why did he want to know my second name?

“Um yeah, Hudson. Delilah Hudson.” I inform him with a slight smile on my face. I stare at the tattoos on his arms and fight the urge to touch them. Looking back up at Jared Leto, ‘ _I still can’t believe I’m speaking to him’,_ my inner voice states. He observes me closely and just as I gather up the courage to ask for a picture he says, “Delilah, would you do me a favour?” I have a curious look on my face but nod my head anyway.

“Go out with me.” He pronounces.

_‘Did he just say what I think he said?’_ I let out a tiny giggle because Jared fucking Leto just asked me out. Me. Out of all women. He asked me.

“Uhh I don’t think I have any plans this week” I answer. ‘ _Yes you do, its Olivia’s birthday in two days_ ’ my inner voice clarifies but I do nothing to notify that to the man in front of me.

”What are your plans for tonight?” he asked.

“Nothing much.” Is he suggesting we could out tonight?

“Perfect! I will pick you up at 8 o’clock.” He says while clapping his hands together. 8 o’clock? Tonight? I haven’t even given him my address! Are we going out in public together? I don’t really think I want that pressure on myself.

“What’s the matter? Have I offended you?” he replies to the sour look on my face.

“Oh no! It’s just I think we should keep it very private because of who you are and I don’t really want to get swamped by the paparazzi. ”

He slowly nods and suggests, “Would you like to have dinner at my apartment?”

“Yes. I would love to.” I respond in my sweetest voice. “Just to let you know, I’m eighteen.”

He just stares at me and then smiles with teeth. ‘ _He’s so damn gorgeous._ ’

Jared then takes out his phone from his back pocket and hands it to me. I take it from him and stare up at him with a confused look.

“I need your number sweetie.” He says. ‘ _He just called me sweetie._ ’

After feeling like a complete idiot I put my number in his phone and hand it back to him where he instantly calls me so I can save his number.

“Done.” I say while saving his number under the name Mister J so if he called and someone saw my phone, they wouldn’t ask me ridicules questions.

He stares at his phone and says, “I have to go now but I will text you the information you need to know.” And before I can even say anything he gives me the lightest kiss on the cheek. His warm lips leaving me in utter amazement. Jared then turned on his heel and waved bye to me. After he was gone I let out a huge sigh that I did not even notice I was holding. I look at the bag in my hand and ran to the train station to go home.


	3. I have to tell someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delilah rushes home after an experience she never thought would ever happen to HER.

_“Would you do me a favour?”_

_“Go out with me”_

_“Dinner at my apartment”_

_“I need your number sweetie”_

These words were replaying themselves in my head through the whole journey back to my house and I couldn’t shake off them smile on my face. As I opened the door I could instantly smell lamb being cooked and I rolled my eyes because no one here had any regards to me being a vegan. Just as I was about to run up the stairs my dad calls my name from the living room. 

“Dee, have you spoken to your sister today?” He asked. My dad was the complete opposite to my mother. When they first met he was ginger with freckles all over his body and kind of a goof. But he somehow made my mother fall in love with him even though she was already engaged to a wealthy man. She had broken it off with him after confessing to him that her heart did not belong to him and left him and that life behind for a normal life. 

“No I haven’t spoken to Susie today.” I responded to him. He just nodded and looked back at his phone.

I then ran up the stairs and closed my bedroom door and just threw myself on my bed. Once again Jared’s voice in my head kept repeating what he said and I just lay there completely still. 

I could hear something scratching outside my door and when I opened it I looked down to see my husky dog Jasper. I opened the door more so he could come in and closed it back. If Jasper weren’t asleep, he would follow me everywhere around the house. He just sat on his bed and watched me pace around my room.

I opened up my laptop to see twitter tab I left up last night and I quickly just closed it and called my sister on Skype. It has just past three pm so it’s nine pm in China which means Susie would be completely finished teaching and at home.

“I was just about to call mum Dee.” Susie complains to her sister.

“Hello to you too sis!” There could not be any more sarcasm in my voice. Susie glares at her sister. Susie Hudson is twenty-five years old and many people compare Delilah to her older sister because they look so much a like. Expect Susie was smaller than her younger sister and much smarter. 

“I have some big big news to tell you and I don’t think I can’t keep it in anymore!” I tell her as she watches Susie brush her long brown hair, as she gets ready for bed.

“What is it Dee?” Susie questioned. 

“Before I tell you I need you to solemnly swear that this will never be repeated as my life is at stake here.” I say watching my sister squeal through the screen.

“Oh my, are you okay Dee?” she asks in her worried tone.

“I’m fine. I’m great even!” ‘ _JUST TELL HER SHE NEEDS TO KNOW_ ’ my inner voice screamed at me. “I was asked out on a date today.”

“Ooo you go girl! With who?” Susie asked. 

I took a deep breath in and said, “Jared Leto.”

I stare at the screen waiting for her to respond and for a moment I think the connection is lost because she is so still. The silence in the air is broken by a loud laughter from Susie as she nearly falls off the bed she’s sitting on.

“Oh my God, I nearly actually believed you! Oh shit, I haven’t laughed like that in ages Dee.” She says as she wipes away her tears from laughing.

I scrawl at her as she continues to laughs at me. “SUSIE I AM NOT JOKING.” I shout at her trying to get her attention. She slowly looks up at me and gives me her ‘really dude’ look.

“Dee, you can’t be serious.”

“If you don’t believe me I will call him right now!” I say as I scramble to get to my phone from the nightstand and call Jared. Mister J appears on the screen so I put it on loudspeaker and as it starts to ring, it daunts on me that I’m going to have to speak to him and suddenly I feel very nervous.

“Hello there Delilah.” Jared says in his dreamiest voice ever. I quickly mute Skype as Susie’s eyes widen from hearing his voice.

“Hi Jared.” I say very shyly. ‘ _Quick! Think of something to say to him_ ’ “Uhh, I just called to inform you that I am a vegan.” Well at least it was the truth.

“Really? So am I.” _‘Trust me I know’_ my inner voice states. He continues, “This makes everything so much easier! I won’t lie to you, I was struggling because I had no idea what you liked.”

“Well now you know!” I say a bit too loudly looking at the screen of my laptop and seeing my sister freak out as it looks like she is shouting at me but I can’t hear a word of it since she’s still on mute.

“How are you Delilah? Your head feel any better?” ‘ _Actually it feels like it’s going to explode_ ’

“I’m really good, thank you. And you?” I say wishing for the conversation to come to an end because I felt so shy.

He chuckles, “I am feeling quite excited to say the truth.”

“Excited for what?” I ask completely ignoring my sister.

“For our date of course.” He responds back.

‘ _Well derr Dee_ ’ I tell my inner voice to shut it. “So am I.” I answer nervously.

I can hear my mum calling my name so loud that Jasper looks up at me and walks over to the door. “I’ve gotta go, I’ll message you soon”

“I look forward to it. See you Delilah.” And he hangs up without me saying bye. I quickly open the door and shout out that I’m speaking to Susie and close back the door.

As I unmute Skype there is so much noise coming from such a small person.

“I can’t believe my sister is going out with a rock star/actor/singer/director/producer! Dee, you’ve really out done yourself now! My baby sister is going to JARED LETO’S HOUSE TO HAVE DINNER HE IS GOING TO COOK! I can’t even-”

“Now you believe me?” I tease her. Susie claps her hands and stops mid applaud and stares at me with a frightening stare.

“Have you figured out what you are going to wear?” She asks quietly. My eyes widen as I start to freak out.

“Dee it’s okay, I will help you before I go to bed! Now turn your laptop around and open your wardrobe!” I do exactly what she says and I take out possible options, as she continuously says no. “This just will not do. Go to my room.” She orders.


	4. Preparation

Susie has gone offline to go to bed and I feel very happy with her decision. Since it gets quite chilly in London at night, we ended off choosing a three-quarter black lace dress and purple pumps that match my fingernails. After placing the dress perfectly onto my bed, I head downstairs while Jasper follows to tell my mum I would not be attending dinner. ‘ _Lets see how she will take the news that I’ve got a date._ ’

“Mum?” I call out to her and find her in the kitchen glazing the poor lamb.

“Yes Dee.” She replies in her motherly voice.

She wore a yellow dress with an apron on top that has her name ‘Mariah’ written on it. Susie had gotten her that apron for Christmas a couple of years ago since I had ruined her old one trying to make vegan pancakes. ‘ _You should never ever cook._ ’ And from that day, I never did.

“I can’t make dinner tonight cause I have plans.” I tell her.

“With?” she asks.

‘ _Jared fucking Leto_ ’ “A man.” She drops the knife in her hand and it looks as if she didn’t hear me until she looks at me with such joy. ‘ _Thanks mum._ ’

“That’s wonderful Delilah! Do I know this man? Who is he?” she says as she releases me out of a hug. ‘ _Shit! A name! How did I not think about this before? Think of a name._ ’

“Doug Matthews.” ‘ _Ha! Doug Matthews, could that be any more made up?’_

“Doug? Doug, _Doug._ ” She repeats to herself. “Hmm sounds nice.” She suggests.

“We are going out to SoHo for dinner and I am meeting him for 8 o’clock so I should be getting ready!” I say praying she lets this subject go.

“Okay sweetie!” she answers and goes back to cooking. ‘ _Really? Woah, now that was a first._ ’ You and me both.

I walk back upstairs to have a shower and I quickly look at my phone and see there’s a message from Mister J. I open it and see he sent me his address and ended the message with “See you soon x” and I just stare at the message and smile, ‘ _There’s a kiss at the end._ ’ My inner voice chants.

I shave everything and finish with a completely smooth body. ‘ _Never know what might happen tonight._ ’ My hair was still damp from the shower and the towel wrapped around me was my only article of clothing. I had an hour and a half before I had to leave, which was cutting it a little too close for comfort. After drying my hair I look up at the time on my wall and see it’s already six fifteen and I quickly scramble to doing my makeup. I chose to make it very light with just applying concealer around my eyes, eyeliner to create the perfect flick and mascara to define my eyes more and pink lipstick to finish off. My hair is in very loose curls and I pull back my grown out bangs behind my ears to show off my piercings on the right ear.

I take a quick selfie and upload it to snapchat because it’s not every day I look this good. The dress is perfectly fitted and hangs in all the right places. I gaze at my reflection and think about the night ahead and I message Jared that I’m about to leave soon. I wait for his reply and when he doesn’t I head out of my room. Jasper follows me all the way downstairs and I sit at the bottom of the stairs where I put on my pumps. I can hear my father and mother laughing at the TV and it puts a smile on my face. Placing my earphones in, I leave blowing a kiss to my beloved dog.

While I sit on the train I seriously regret my decision on not taking a cab to Jared’s apartment. Uncountable men, wooed at me from across the street, have looked me up and women keep giving me dirty looks. But I ignore them all and keep thinking about Jared. Just imagining it gave me chills. What if I don’t meet his expectations? ‘ _Well he did ask you out while you had no makeup and walked straight into him so._ ’ She has a point. Looking at my phone I actually start to get anxious, Jared still hadn’t messaged me back. Was this really going to happen? I was soon going to be in his apartment eating food that HE made for ME. It still did not feel real.

As I existed the train station, I followed the directions on my phone and after five minutes of walking I had found his building. I entered it to be greeted by a lovely gentleman who guided me to apartment 6 where I had the options of taking the stairs or lift. I opted for the lift since I was wearing heels. The lift doors open and I walk into it and press the button. As the elevator rode up there was a mirror so I decided just to quickly fix myself.

As I stood outside of Jared’s apartment I just stood there trying to calm my nerves down _. ‘Why was am I so nervous?’_ The sound of my heartbeat was deafening and I looked at my phone seeing it was seven fifty-nine. Gathering up the courage, I finally knocked on the door. The door was then opened and revealed Jared leaning against it. As usual, I lost my breath at the sight of him, which reignited my fading irritation. Why did he have that effect on me? When was I going to become immune to his hotness?

He glanced over and his lips curved into a slow, heart-stopping smile and said, “Hey there stranger.”


	5. Dinner Time

 

Jared is wearing trainers, black jeans and a plain white top that is accompanied by a checkered t-shirt around his waist. I look him from top to toe as I feel butterflies in my stomach start to increase by the second. He really does look like a rock star and in that moment, I feel slightly over dressed. 

“Hi.” I say because it’s the only thing that I can manage to say without drooling like a star struck girl. He widens the door and gestures for me to enter and as I do I am welcomed by the sweet smell of lavender and roses that are sitting on the table in the living room. Jared then processed to taking off my coat and his fingers barely touch my neck and I feel a jolt running through my body. ‘ _He barely touched you._ ’ I hide my blush as he continues to remove my coat.

Jared’s eyes broaden and said, “You look absolutely stunning.” He continues to just gaze at me and I quickly turn around and face the living room. My hands are then clasped as he leads me to sit on the sofa with him.

“Your home is really beautiful.” I complement him.

He smiles and says, “Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes.” There is an awkward silence in the air and my inner voice just would not shut up. ‘ _Think of something to speak about. Think of a subject then it will just proceed from there!_ ’ Well she was right. I look around and see a gorgeous piano.

“Do you play?” I ask already knowing the answer. 

“Yes I do. I’ve actually been writing a new song while I’ve been here in London.” I simply nod my head remembering him saying in an interview that 30 Seconds To Mars were making a new album.

“I wish I could play. It’s such a beautiful instrument.” I mumble.

“I’ll play you something after we eat. Sound okay?” he requests. I just nod. “Not really talkative tonight are you? Because if I remember correctly when we first met you didn’t seem to stop talking.” ‘ _That’s because I’m about to shit my pants._ ’ “I’m just as nervous.” He says as he places his hand on my right knee. I shiver from the feel of his cold hands. “Sorry, my hands are cold.” He apologised.

“It’s okay. So what’s for dinner?” I ask trying to think about anything else that isn’t is hand.

“Kidney bean curry accompanied by salad.” My stomach growls and he seems to hear it since he laughs and says, “I’ll get the table ready. You just get comfortable.” Jared then removes his hand from my knee and stands up to walk to the kitchen.

I watch him walk with such a dominate state and it makes me feel so giddish as I love a man who is so, manly. I fix my dress as it rid up as I sat down and then I start to form an uncomfortable wedgy. ‘ _So much for being comfortable._ ’ I roll my eyes at my inner voice. I take out my phone from my bag when I eye my toothbrush ‘ _gotta make sure you brush after you eat_.” I then text Susie ‘Just got to his apartment. Keep you posted!’

I observe Jared in the kitchen and he taste the food as it drips down his mouth and he uses his thumb to wipe it off and ends up licking his thumb. ‘ _Fuck, that was so hot._ ’ I squeeze my legs together to get some relief.

“Dinner is ready ma ‘lady.” He informs me in a bow.

I giggle as I stand to walk over to him feeling my wedgy form even more. I walk into the dinning room and look at the wonderful layout from the food to the candles. He leads me to my seat and as he turns away I quickly take out my wedgy and feel so much better. I look down at the food and am so thankful the dress I’m wearing is expandable because I’m going to devour this dish. I sit at the head of the table and Jared sits right next to me and his knee touches mine. 

“Look good?” He asked.

“It looks delicious! Can’t wait to eat.” I say as I take the spoon and fork out of the napkin they were in. I dig into the dish and find it to be spicy, just how I love it. “This is really good Jared.”

“Thank you. I’ve always liked to cook.” He says while taking another spoonful.

We both finished our plates alongside with the salad that I barely touched because I felt so full from the main dish. He asked about my family and I told him about my parents and that my sister had left for China. I questioned him about how his time in London has been and we talked about our favorite places in the world.

“I haven’t really travelled outside of Europe.” I tell him.

“Really?” He responds surprised. 

“Well I’ve been on holidays with my family but apart from that, I haven’t really gone anywhere. Which is a real shame cause I would love to travel the world. You’ve done it, how was it?” I ask. 

“It - It was the most amazing thing ever. Getting to see how other people live and experiencing the things that I’ve seen was just life changing.” He says as it looks like he’s remembering the wonderful times. I smile at him and take a sip of my water.

“Would you like to move this discussion into the living room?” He asks as he starts to pick up the dirty dishes.

“Yeah sure. I can help you with these.” I point to the plates.

“That’s unnecessary sweetie.” He says with a chuckle.

“Too late.” I pick up the rest of the plates and head into the kitchen and out them in the sink. Jared follows me and does the same.

“You know you can take of your heels if you want.” I hadn’t even noticed that he himself was barefoot.

“Umm yeah thanks.” I remove my heels and feel the liberation as my purple coloured toes can finally breathe. He takes my heels from me and walks out into the living room. I quickly run my fingers through my hair to give it that chill look and fix my bra before I walk out.

 

\----------------------

 

We sit in the living room and have been speaking for more than two hours. I glance over at the piano.

“Come, I’ll play you something.” He lays out his hand for me to take.

“A new song?” I ask.

“’More like a draft from a new song.” He teases while seating on the black seat. I lean on the piano and watch him closely. His fingers wonder just on top of the keys and he stares at me and starts to play. The air is filled with lovely notes and I sit on the chair with him and watch him play. Jared starts to hum and I gaze at him ‘ _he has such a beautiful voice._ ’

When he stops he turns to look at me thinking he’s going to kiss me but instead closes the lid of the piano. I glance at my phone and see it is 12:50 am and I quickly stand up.

“What’s the matter?” He asks with worriedness. 

“I’ve missed the last train. I can’t get home and I am _not_ taking the night bus.” I inform him.

“Well you could stay here for the night.” I look up at him with a confused look, ‘ _are you insane? Please tell me you are not considering this.’_ And to my surprise I actually was.

“Would that be okay wit you? I don’t want to pyre.” I ask.

“I really don’t mind. You can stay in my room and I can just crash on the couch.”

“I can sleep on the sofa it doesn’t bother me.” I say.

Jared puts is hands on my shoulders, “Don’t be ridiculous, you are my guest so you will stay in my room.” He stares down at me and I think he’s going to kiss me but, “You need something to sleep in.” he releases me and goes into his bedroom.

I’m left standing there completely off balance. I really wanted him to kiss me, as it was the only thing I could think about. He returns with a large top and hands it to me. ‘ _Super soft. Imagine Jared wore this and now you are going to wear it. To his bed._ ’

“I’m just gonna change.” As I walk into his room and close the door behind myself. I unzip and slip out of my dress to wear the top. I look at myself through the mirror and see that the top goes over my knees and I look like a little girl. Rolling my eyes I take my phone out of my purse and message my mum saying that I’m staying at Olivia’s house. ‘ _Lie. Lie. Lie._ ’ It’s just a little white lie.

There is a bathroom attached to the room and I walk in to quickly pee. After washing my hands I leave the bedroom to be greeted by Jared removing his top. I swiftly backtrack to his room and just watch him. He flexes his back muscles and I squeeze my legs tightly in response. I walk towards him trying to make noise so he knows I’m there. Jared turns around and sees me and starts laughing. I hit him to stop laughing.

“You look so cute. My little princess.” He says while touching my cheek.

I stare up at him and he moves closer. ‘ _He’s so damn close._ ’ His chest is right next to me and I can’t seem to disconnect my eyes from his. He holds my head and moves his face closer to mine. His beard tickles me slightly.

‘ _He’s going to kiss me. He’s going to kiss me. He’s going to kiss me._ ’ I let my inner voice sing.

His nose it basically touching mine and then he stills. I open my eyes to see him gazing at me then he groans, tilts my head and seals his mouth over mine. First it’s light and warm which makes every part of me tingle and as I start to respond, Jared deepens the kiss as both of his hand are holding the back of my head. His kiss was confident, skilled, and just the right side of aggressive to turn me on wildly. I place my arms around his neck and lower him as our tongues play with each other. He smells so damn good. My core tightens as his hands start to lower themselves onto my waist. I continue to kiss him back with eagerness and he breaks it placing him forehead against mine and we both try to catch our breaths. He kisses me again but this time it’s just a sweet short kiss and after bites gently on my bottom lip. I can actually feel my knickers get soaked.

I stare up at him through my eyelashes and he says, “Goodnight Delilah.” I look at him trying to pull myself together. Then he watches me walk back to his room.

As I close the door I place my head on the wall and touch my lips. That was probably the best way to ever be kissed. But why had it stopped it? Did I do something wrong? ‘ _No Dee, he’s a real gentlemen._ ’ Maybe my inner voice was right. I head into the bathroom to remove my makeup.

Whilst I get into bed I can’t stop thinking about that damn kiss. I lie there and stare at the ceiling and imagine him taking my body oh so gently. I had fantasized so many times about Jared Leto, how our first time would be, how much of an animal I could be in bed. But now that could happen because he had just kissed me and made my thoughts scatter and I was still trying to find them. I close my eyes and let my body float as I fell into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who've read this so far and enjoyed it!


	6. Aftermath

I hear my phone buzzing and I try to reach for it and when I open my eyes they are blinded from the harsh light. Olivia had called me and just as I go to ring her back to curse her from waking me up, last night’s antics start coming back to me. I sit up on the bed and rub my eyes. My phone buzzes again so I stare down at it and Olivia messages me ‘Guess who’s finally turning eighteen tomorrow! ME!’ I smile remembering her present and wishing she loves it.

It’s just past nine thirty and I get out of bed to walk over to my purse to get out my toothbrush. ‘ _Thank God you have this_ ’. I then walk to the bathroom and my hair surprisingly looks okay, but I still brush it with my fingers. After finishing brushing my teeth I sort of pamper myself because I was going to have to see Jared again and didn’t really want him to see me all puffy-eyed. Thinking about him made me giddy as I remember the way he held me last night and they way he kissed me. Jeez, if he hadn’t of stopped the kiss I would have defiantly jumped him bones. Closing my eyes I could see him standing naked and running towards me to take me. Picture his mouth all over me and his beard between my legs. I quickly come back to reality and pout at my reflection.

As I reenter the room I see there is a bag on the floor. ‘ _I defiantly know that was not there a couple of minutes ago._ ’ As I agree with my inner voice I walk towards the bag. I eye a small card and I pick it up to read it.

‘These are for you’ I guess it’s Jared handwriting and I open up the bag. Inside are a top, jeans and converses. Why did he get these for me? ‘ _Just put the damn clothes on._ ’ As I remove the top I slept in, I fit into the top and jeans, which surprisingly fit very well. Rotating to see myself in the mirror I’m sort of impressed but as I turn to see my behind I notice Gucci written on the left back pocket and my eyes quickly widen. Oh my God. He had gotten me Gucci jeans. I have never worn something so expensive in my life. Rushing to open the door I trip over the laying converses and pick them up. ‘ _So lucky no one saw that._ ’

I open the door and instantly smell breakfast. He made me dinner last night and breakfast now? Feeling special I carry on following the delicious smell. As I approach the kitchen Jared is in a vest top and jeans. ‘ _His butt looks great. If I just reach over I could maybe squeeze-_ ’

“Good morning princess.” He turns and kisses me lightly on the mouth. “You’ve brushed your teeth? Good.” He says as he grabs hold of my waist and pulls me to him and I let him devour me in his kiss. I distantly registered the converses hitting the floor; then my hands were in his hair. I pulled on the silky strands, using them to direct his mouth over mine. He growled, deepening the kiss, stroking my tongue with lush slides of his own. The kiss is then broken and I smile against his mouth.

“Good morning to you too Daddy.” I say in the moment and quickly register that I said it out loud. I release him and stare at him. ‘ _Did he even hear me?_ ’ Jared raises his right eyebrow and I feel my heart trying to escape my ribcage.

“Daddy?” He repeats after me.

All I can do is stand there looking up at him and after what feels like forever, I let out a laugh. “I didn’t mean to say _that_.” ‘ _Don’t lie. You love the whole daddy/little girl relationship._ ’ I scold at my inner voice as I was not going to tell him that! 

“Are you sure?” He asks in a deep voice that makes my groin ace even more. He continues to walk closer to me as if the little space we had between us wasn’t there at all. 

‘ _Tell him girl._ ’ After thinking about it I decide to follow her advice. “No. I meant it.” I say in a girlish voice. And slowly he smiles and I feel the little hairs on my neck stand up.

“Good little girl.” He whispered right next to my ear, I had to stop myself from grabbing his neck to kiss him again. Instead I let him lead me to sit at the kitchen counter. 

My legs swing from the high seat as I observe Jared making two plates. He then puts in front of me a plate filled with pancakes that are accompanied by melted chocolate everywhere and cherries sitting on top. I start to eat the pancakes and a bit of the chocolate runs down my mouth and just before I go to lick it Jared beats me to it. While looking straight into my brown eyes, his thumb is scrapping off the chocolate and he pops it into his mouth. I can’t seem to break eye contact and without realizing it my lips part and he pushes his thumb into my mouth. It takes me by complete surprise and after a beat, I suck on his thumb. After licking it clean he takes it out and continues to eat. If he keeps this up, I will definitely cum right here.

“By the way, the jeans and top look great on you.” He states.

“When did you get them? And how did you know my sizes? And Gucci?” I ask raising my eyebrows.

“First, I got them this morning just before eight. Second I saw your shoes and dress sizes and took it on faith from there so you can be comfortable and third, I happen to love Gucci.” He says while popping a cherry into his mouth.

“Yeah but it must have been expensive. I have to pay you back for them.”

“Nonsense. I like buying my princess things. When she deserves it.” He utters. ‘ _That’s the second time he’s called me princess in the last 10 minutes._ ’ Agreeing with my inner voice I decide to question him.

“Uhh Jared. Do you happen to know anything about DD/LG?” I almost whisper from embarrassment.

He looks up at me with his intense blue eyes and opens his mouth then closes it back shut. Then he says, “I do.”

I can barely look at him when I say, “Is that the type of relationship you want?” ‘ _Please say yes. Please say yes._ ’

“Do you?” He questions.

Without a doubt the hardest thing I could do was to admit it. After playing with the cherries on my plate I stare at him and say, “Yes.” I try my toughest to stay looking at him directly into his eyes but the way he’s looking at me now, I might as well just go dig myself a whole and live in it.

And to my surprise he says, “Then I want what you want.”

I’m completely stunned. The man I’ve been crushing over for so many years has just agreed to be my daddy.

“And as first act of being your daddy-” ‘ _its like he read my mind_ ’ “I would like it for you to thank me for buying these for you.” He points at my clothes.

I can’t believe this is happening. I lean forward taking him by surprise and gently kiss him through his beard. “Thank you daddy.” I say sweetly.

He growls and lifts me from my seat completely and kisses me hard. My legs go around this waist so he doesn’t drop me and I kiss him back with more force. He pulls his mouth away from mine and starts to kiss my neck as I gently pull on his hair moaning in response. I become more wet by the second and notice something growing just below my thigh. Holy crap. I go to clutch Jared’s cock but he grabs my wrist and looks me dead in the eyes.

“I say when.” He commands.

I immediately relax my hands in an instinct. Looking through my eyelashes at my daddy, I notice him staring at me in an unusual way. Like he was trying to find out something inside me. Breaking the stare off I drop to my feet so I have to stare up at him thinking this was going to help but instead made me even more hornier.

Once both our plates are in the sink he turns to me and says, “What is my angel doing today?” he pushes my grown out bangs behind my ear.

“Nothing much. I was going to go home and just chill. Maybe drop by Olivia’s place.” Jared stares at me as if to say _who?_ “She’s my best friend. It’s her birthday tomorrow and her being excited is pretty much an understatement.”

“So you have no plans for today?” He asks again. I shake my head. “Wanna come shopping with me? I need to get a few things.”

“I would love to daddy.” I respond.

“Good reply. But you will need to be in cognito since you do not want paparazzi following you around.” Jared mentions.

“What do you have in mind?” I ask.

He raises an eyebrow and smiles.

\---

“What about this wig daddy?” I ask Jared through the mirror.

We have been shopping for the perfect wig for me for the last twenty minutes and still have not found the right one. I eye a blonde wig from the top shelf that has different types of blonde strikes in it and long enough to hit my bum. As I try to reach for it I feel myself flying as Jared’s hands are around my waist lifting me. When I get hold of the wig I quickly put it on and the woman staring back is not me. ‘ _I look so different._ ’ I play with the full fringe to fix it and in the slightest moment, I resemble my mum. It freaks me out, as we look nothing alike. I turn around and Jared slowly claps his hands to verify he approves.

Jared comes from behind me and sniffs my neck causing me to squirm underneath his touch. He trails kisses from my earlobe to my collarbone and I moan out _Daddy, which_ triggers him to smile against my skin.

“Is my angel getting wet?” He whispers in my ear still behind me as he pushes his crotch closer to me.

“Yes daddy. I have been dreaming about you for a very long time.” I say almost in a plea.

“How long? Tell daddy how much you want him.” Jared orders.

“Too long. I can be a very naughty girl or a good girl, all depends on what you want. I want daddy so much it’s starting to hurt.” I saw squeezing my eyes shut.

“That’s just my princess aching for me.” And just as I think he’s going to continue he pulls away causing me to frown. 

“It’s okay angel, I won’t let you wait for that long.” He informs me as he turns me around to face him while his finger travels down my cheek.

“You know, I’m a very horny girl. Making me wait could be a bad mistake.” I tell him tiptoeing to kiss him.

“Well it’s a good thing I’m patient. You will be relieved. Soon.” He says against my lips and I kiss him lightly.

After buying the wig and other stuff, we leave the store holding hands. I feel slightly nervous as we walk past people and am so thankful for the wig that I’m wearing, it completely redefines my face. Jared calls me a black cab. ‘ _These are expensive_ ’ my inner voice enlightens me. As the cab stops right in front of me I turn to Jared and feel upset. Upset that I’m leaving him.

“It’s okay angel, we will see each other again soon.” He says as if he read my mind. As I force a smile onto my face I reach out to hug him and tighten my arms around his neck. Why do I feel so upset? ‘ _Cause you really like him and there’s nothing much going on at home._ ’ Opening the door for me I decide to kiss him goodbye. I devour his mouth with my own and he is taken by disbelief as I bite down on his lip. ‘ _That will give him something to remember._ ’ 

“Bye Jared.” I say as I get in the car. He closes the door behind me and double taps the cab. As the car leaves I watch Jared through the window as both hands are in his pockets, as he actually seems sad. It’s not just me then.

“Where to Miss?” The cab driver asks me.

“Home.” I reply looking out of the window. What a night/day this has been for me. Jared was so sweet to me and I couldn’t stop thinking about him agreeing to be my daddy. Playing with my new blonde wig I smile.

“And where is that love?” He questions breaking my thoughts.

“Ohh my bad.” I tell him my address.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for the VERY late update! I have been so busy with getting ready for university! I start next week and I am so nervous. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I had so much fun writing it. Thank you for the views and don't be shy to leave a review! I would love to read what you think about this story.

Lying on top of my bed I reminisce last nights events and a smile comes to my face. I have taken off my wig carefully and hid it in my closet. No one is at home so I call my mum.

“Hello Dee, is everything alright?” My mother asks.

“I’m fine mum. I’ve just got home from Olivia’s.” I tell her.

“Have a good date last night?” My mum questions.

“Uhh yeah. It was okay but I felt a bit out of place so I met up with Olivia.” I lie.

“That’s a shame sweetie.” She kind of sounds disappointed.

“Anyway I just wanted to let you know I’m home.” I try to finish the conversation. 

After hanging up the phone, I head downstairs as Jasper follows me to make him his food. I start playing a song and then place my phone on top of the kitchen counter as I sing along. I’ve never been much of a singer let alone a _good_ singer but as my best friend always likes to reminds me, I suck. However just because I’m bad doesn’t mean I won’t sing, ears be damned. My singing session is quickly interrupted as my phone starts to ring. Smiling at the caller ID, I answer.

“Hello daddy.”

“Hmm angel, how much I love it when you call me that.” I can only imagine him wanting to push his pelvis into my body. The thought makes me shiver.

“Well I love calling you that, daddy.” I reply playfully.

“How did my angel get home?” Jared asks.

“I got home safe. And thank you for paying the cab beforehand.” I say to him.

“It was a pleasure.” He answers.

Jasper starts to bark at me. Looking down I see him sitting at my feet waiting for his meal.

“Did I just hear a dog?” Jared asks.

“Yeah you did. I was just getting food for Jasper. My dog.” I reckoned.

“I never knew you had a dog. What breed is he?”

“That’s cause I never told you and husky.”

“I love huskies. Actually I love all dogs. Take a picture of him and send it.” I do exactly that.

“So Jared, what are you doing?” I questioned him.

“Speaking to you of course.” He cheekily replies. ‘ _I didn’t mean that’_

“I know that. I meant what else are you doing. Like where are you?”

“I’m back at my apartment. I really do wish you hadn’t of left angel.”

‘ _Oh I wish I had stayed too._ ’

“Well tomorrow I will be with Olivia all day so when will I see you again?” I ask hoping not to sound like a whiny girl.

“On Sunday.” ‘ _Sunday. Two days from now. I can manage that._ ’

“Good.” I purred. After a couple of seconds I felt shy, like I didn’t know what to talk about. I never was really good at the whole boy/girl phone thing. All I wanted to do was kiss him but that was impossible since he was far away. Did he think of me the way I thought of him?

“Tell me what you are thinking about princess?” He muttered.

“I was just thinking about how much you think about me.” I say.

“Every minute of every day,” he intoned.

“Let me clarify. Me, all hot and sweaty and desperate for you.” ‘ _I cannot believe you just said that._ ’

“Umm… a fantasy I will soon indulge in.” Everything inside me tightens as I close my eyes to his chocolate wrapped voice.

Abruptly, the memory of Jared pushing his thumb in my mouth is punched into my mind. There really were no words for how fucking amazing that sight was.

“Do you get yourself off?” ‘ _Why am I asking him this? Apart from really wanting to know._ ’

“I don’t masturbate.”

“What? Come on. Every guy does.” I shrieked.

“Do you?” He backfires. ‘ _Shit. What do I say?_ ’ I resolve to say the truth.

I barely say, “Yes.”

A few moments of silence is broken by Jared, “How do you masturbate.”

“I’m not going to tell you that!” I shout back.

“Why not?”

“Cause it’s too weird.” How can he expect me to do that? This is the first time I have even admitted it out loud.

“Angel, I’m trying to have phone sex here.” I look at my surroundings in the living room feeling as if he had just said that in front of loads of people. 

“Oh.” I mummer. “Umm I’m not technically good at that type of stuff.”

“Just try it. Now, tell daddy how you touch yourself.” I sit on the sofa and close my eyes.

“I like to start off my taking my panties off. Slowly.” I feel so embarrassed saying it out loud.

“Angel, I want you to do exactly what you are narrating to me.” He instructs.

You cannot be serious! ‘ _Just do it. What do you have to loose?_ ’

“Uhh okay.” I get up from the sofa and run upstairs and quickly close my bedroom door then proceed to taking off my jeans along with my knickers. I put earphones in my phone to make it easier to speak to him. Lying on the bed I answer him. “Done.”

“Good girl. Now, carry on.” I do just that. 

“I put two fingers in my mouth to make them moist and let them travel down my body.” It felt weird vocalizing my actions but it also made me feel so hot. As soon as my fingers touched my clit, I moaned.

“Don’t stop speaking.” He urged.

“I am massaging my clit and imagining it’s you doing it.” I squeaked.

“Hmm, I wish I was doing it too. Now I’m going to tell you exactly what I’m going to do when I take you.” He growls in his deep voice that causes me to moan louder.

“Uh, okay daddy.” I plea. I still continue to rub myself.

“I will have you lying on your back, breasts out and nipples peaked and wet from my mouth. Your lips will be pink and lush from sucking my cock.” I visualize everything he is saying in my ears. “Then my hand will travel down to you inner thighs as I lightly caress you making you squirm under my touch. I will leave trails of kisses from your thighs to the lips between your hips. I will make sure you are watching me as I consume your sweet little cunt.” I start to squirm as my fingers start to increase in speed. “I will let my tongue travel around your clit till you start to scream out my name begging me not to stop. You will grab my hair forcing my to hurry my tongue movements and I do just that.” His voice was pushing me closer to climax, as it wouldn’t be long now. “To make it even better I will slip my finger into your vagina and gently massage you while my mouth never leaves your clit. You start to shake underneath me and-”

“Jared please, please.” I beg him not knowing why as my fingers are moving so fast and I feel as if I’m falling into a pool of pleasure. The orgasm takes me in a complete motion since my whole body shakes. My breathing is so loud that I hadn’t even noticed that Jared had stopped speaking.

“How did that feel baby?” He provoked.

“Amazing.” I say smiling at the fact that all he did was speak into her ears. ‘ _Imagine what it will feel like when he actually does what he said._ ’ I get chills just visualizing it. “I feel really tired all of a sudden.” I yawned.

“I’ll let you go now angel. I told you would be relieved, I always keep my word.” ‘ _Holy shit he did!_ ’ By the way, your moans will forever be replaying in my head.” He vowed.

Feeling myself blush I reply, “Good. Goodbye Jared.”

He puts down the phone and I put my knickers back on while I looking for some sweats to wear. Had I really just had phone sex with my boyfriend. ‘ _Boyfriend?_ ’ I was caught off guard by the little voice in my head. We hadn’t really clarified out relationship about from dd/lg. I could call him my boyfriend right? Cause I don’t think I could have done _that_ if he wasn’t mine. Trying to discard the thought out of my head, I put on a marathon of Gilmore Girls to watch.

It is just passed eleven and I have fallen asleep to Rory and Lorelei. I turn off the TV in my room and head to bed without even having a shower. I hadn’t noticed how tired I was till I woke up the next morning.

After a long, hot shower, I made my way into the living room and found my parents in the living area having breakfast. Smelling coffee in the kitchen, I headed there and filled the biggest mug I could find. ‘ _Hmmm, coffee._ ’ Just like Rory and Lorelei Gilmore, I was addicted to coffee and the fact I didn’t have it at all the day before made me uneasy. I set my mug on the coffee table as I hear the door ring.

“I’ll get it!” I shouted at my parents.

Opening the door I was greeted by the postman.

“Miss Hudson?” He kindly asks.

“Umm yeah?” I reply.

“Could you please sign this for your package?” He handed me a pen.

“I didn’t order anything.” I cautioned.

“Are you Delilah Hudson?” I nodded. “Then this is your package.” 

I sign the package and take it from the postman with other letters addressed to my mum and dad. Giving the letters to my parents I walk back and put the box next to my coffee. As I drink my coffee I eye the box. ‘ _Maybe my university sent this._ ’ I get frustrated and decide to open the box. Opening it seemed to be a hassle so I take the kitchen knife and stab the box and when I make a big enough whole I rip it open. There is a small note in the box and I took the card, curling my hand around it. It was a present from Jared. His gift was proof that he was thinking about me. My dad walked in the kitchen with a tray of cups and plates that they must have used. I smile down at the present and quickly remove the paper that was covering the gift. Lifting off the paper I open my mouth and nearly spill my coffee everywhere.

“Are you okay hunny?” My father asks me.

I stare up at him trying to cover the box with both my hands and reply, “I’m fine. Just remembered I have to be at Olivia’s soon.” I down my coffee in one go and run upstairs with the box in my arms. After making it to my room swiftly, I call Jared. He answers on the third ring.

“WHAT THE FUCK J?” I scream out.

“What’s the matter angel?” He croaked which I assume I had woken him up.

“ _What’s the matter angel_?” I mocked. “Why the hell did you send me a fucking vibrator to my house!” I shout immediately regretting that it wasn’t loud enough that my parents didn’t hear it.

“Oh, I see you got my gift.” I can feel him smirking on the other side.

“Yes I did. Jared, what if my mother had opened it! That would have been too awkward to talk about at family dinner.” I clarified.

“Well she didn’t. Come on angel, it was a joke.” He put in.

I start to calm down and sit on my bed. “Yeah I guess. I just got really freaked out cause I had opened it near my dad.”

“Ooo, sorry about that sweet cheeks.” He snorted and I laughed with him. “Well?” Jared uttered.

“Well what?” I reply confused.

“Do you like my gift?” My cheeks start to heat up and I am so thankful he can’t see me. I bite down on my lip as I can imagine him using it on me. “Are you biting your lip angel?” My eyes widen and I look around the room to make sure he is not there.

“Yeah how did you know?” I question.

“I could just sense it.” He groaned which made me wet. I love the way his voice could go so deep. It made me horny as hell and suddenly I wanted to be near him. I craved the way I felt when he touched me, and I loved the way he responded when I touched him back. When I tried to think of what I wouldn’t agree to do to have his hands on me again, I couldn’t come up with much.

“As much as I would love to stay and talk to you all day Jared, I have to get ready to go to Olivia’s.” I babbled. 

“Are you going to tell her?” Jared asks.

“Who? Tell what?” I reply back with more questions.

“Are you going to tell your friend Olivia about us?”

“Oh. I actually hadn’t thought about that. Do you want me to?”

“I wouldn’t both me it if you did.” ‘ _Is that a yes or a no._ ’

“Okay, I’ll tell her. Just be prepared that she will not stop asking me questions about you and that she will most likely go crazy. But she won’t tell a soul.” I assure him.

He laughs and added, “Loved talking to you angel. You know how to brighten my day. And remember, tomorrow you are with me for the whole day.” Him saying that made me feel so giddy.

“I cannot wait daddy.”

“Bye princess.” Jared put the phone down. Why did I always feel so much better after talking to him? Smiling I turned to look at the box on my bed. ‘ _Maybe he could use this on me._ ’ Amused about the thought I closed the box and hid it deep within my closet.

Once I was dressed in a long navy top and the jeans Jared bought me, I grabbed Olivia’s present and left. I quickly dashed to Starbucks and ordered coffees for Olivia and myself. When I had reached her house I took out my key that she made for me in cases of emergencies and opened the front door. ‘ _Technically this was an emergency, I had to wake her up since it was her birthday._ ’ Olivia lived with her mother in a three-story house that was just a ten-minute walk from mine. Olivia didn’t really like speaking out her absent father because she never met him and decided if someone never looked for her, then what was the point in her looking for them. She had a point. I looked around to see if her mum was in and when there was no one downstairs, I made my way up to Olivia’s room. I opened the door very gently and saw she was still sleeping in her double sized bed with her cat Snowball at the end of the bed. Walking towards the bed I put the coffees on top of the desk and put the bag in my hand under her bed.

“WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP LIV!” I shouted at her, which caused Olivia to wake up screaming in terror and her cat hide under the sheets. ‘ _You are so evil._ ’ What? She did the same to me on my birthday. Once Liv saw that it was only me she started beating me with her pillow. Trying to get away from her seems so much harder since I could not contain my laughter.

“You bitch! You almost gave me a heart attack!” She exaggerates as she places a hand over her chest.

“Stop being so whiny you did the same to me.” I throw back at her.

She then looked around at her alarm clock and went from pissed off to over the moon in a millisecond. ‘ _I think she just remembered it was her birthday._ ’ You think? I reply to my inner voice sarcastically. Liv then started jumping on her bed and I along with Snowball were being bounced with her.

“Do you know what this means Dee? I am an adult! I can buy drinks and don’t have to beg you; I can go out clubbing which I’ve been dying to do! I can-”

“You can vote.” I add on. She stops bouncing and falls down in a sitting position right opposite me.

“Well the fun lasted well. Thank you for bringing me back to the harsh reality.” She sarcastically announced.

“Welcome to the world of taxes, brutal honesty and job hunting, your gonna love it!” I match my sarcasm to hers. She scolds at me and gets up to retrieve our cups of coffee.

“What have you done today?” She asks.

“Umm-” ‘ _Received a vibrator from my boyfriend who happens to be Jared Leto._ ’ “Just woke up, got ready and came here.” I lie while sipping my coffee.

“So is this you second or third cup of coffee?”

“My second. Why?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Just cause you seem a bit on edge. Like you are keeping something from me.”

How the hell could she have possibly have guessed that? I quickly think of something to reply with.

“Since you mention that, I do have something to confess.” I say while I pull her present out from under her bed and hand it to her.

“Oh my God! PRESENTS! Give me it.” She snatches it out of my hands and rips it open. She eyes the name ‘Selfridges’ and opens it with a more gentle touch. Liv’s eyes widen as she pulls out the necklace from the box.

 _W_ hen Olivia and I were thirteen we were put in a class to work together. I hadn’t really ever spoken to her before and since we were deemed to see each other and work, I had to at least get to know her. As I tried to speak to her for the next couple of days, Olivia always ignored me and kept to herself. I would come up with great topic starters to talk about and she never once said a word. Just stared at me like I was speaking another language.

I came in one day in a really bad mood that was caused by my sister (as always) and did not say anything to anyone. This had been the first time I hadn’t ‘spoken’ to Olivia since we were paired. She stared at me triggering me to glare at her and she swiftly got up from her chair and left the classroom. The teacher was at his desk and hasn’t even noticed anything. Looking through the windows I saw Olivia miming for her to follow her. I had never done something this outrages before and honestly, I was shitting myself. Waiting until the teacher put his head back down to continue reading, I quietly slipped out of my seat, grabbed my bag and dashed out of the room. Walking outside onto the field behind the school trying to keep up with Olivia was difficult since I was the unfittest person in the world. Standing right next to her I looked out into the distance to see the football stadium of my school’s and she turned to me and said, “Sometimes you’ve just gotta, run strong, run free.” As soon as she finished her sentence, she ran across the green field and started screaming/shouting. No one could hear her since we were far away from the actual buildings. Is this how she releases her anger? ‘ _Run strong. Run free._ ’ I took her words on faith, closed my eyes and did the same thing.

I could feel the stress and anxiety of everything just disappear as I ran. It felt so liberating to just do something crazy without anyone giving you crap about it. After running and screaming, I lay on the floor alongside with Olivia and we catch our breaths. “I’m Liv.” She exhaled. I laugh at the fact that she finally told me her name and all it took was me ditching class and running like a maniac.

\---

Liv’s eyes widen as she pulls out the necklace from the box. Her hand is rushed to her cover her mouth as a tear slips down her face. I put down my coffee and she does the same and then attacks me with a hug.

“Liv. I can’t. Breathe.” I squeak out. 

“Oh I’m sorry Dee.” She releases me and wipes away her tears. “I just love the present.” She smiled. The necklace read ‘Run Strong. Run Free.’ These four little words were our phrase of encouragement when we weren’t feeling all it. I had used it once on her when she found out about how abusive her father was to her mother. It really shook her to her core and she needed release.

“I’m glad you like it! Cause...” I hummed as I pulled out the necklace I was wearing from under my shirt. Liv’s claps her hands, as my necklace was a replica of hers. She hugged me again but thankfully not as tight as before. She sat back and retrieved her coffee after putting on her new necklace.

‘ _Should I tell her about Jared and me, or should I wait?_ ’ Thinking about for a moment while I watch Liv struggle putting on her necklace I giggle and she looks up.

“It’s harder than it looks!” Liv blurted out. I reach over to fix it for her.

“Liv.”

“Yeah?” She breathed with her head bowed down while I still tried to do her necklace.

“I’ve gotta tell you something and I need you to double-pinky-lotto-gravely swear that you won’t freak out and can’t say anything to anyone about this.”

I finally finished with her necklace and she slowly backed away, “What are you talking about Dee?”

I wince out, “I have a boyfriend.”

“WHAT!? How the hell did I not know this?” She shouted at me as she paced up and down her room.

“It only happened yesterday and I didn’t tell you about the date cause I didn’t wanna jinx anything.” I protest trying to calm her down.

“We are best friends Dee, you are suppose to me if you have a date! I can’t believe I missed this.” Liv yelped as she threw herself onto her bed.

“It’s not big of a deal Liv. And –“

“Who is he? Is he hot? Do I know him?” She bombarded me with questions I can’t think straight.

“Yes you know him, _sorta_. And so hot that I still can’t believe how I even got myself in this!” I yell. 

“Babe. You are a catch and if any guys says otherwise, they will have Lacey and Daisy to deal with.” She lifts up her fists. I laugh as an image flashes across my mind of Liv trying to fight.

“So who is Dee?”

I let out my breath and confess, “Jared Leto.”


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia watches at me and is silent. It kind of freaks me out since she never seems to stop talking.

“Delilah Hudson. I know Jared LETO is NOT your boyfriend. So who really is?” She cackled.

“Don’t you believe me?” I sound hurt. My best friend did not believe me.

‘ _Well it is kind of extreme. You don’t even 100% believe it either!_  

“Come on Dee, I am not falling for that.” Liv announces.

I take out my phone and look through my pictures. The one I had chosen was of Jared and I in the wig store where we both had wigs on as we tried the ridiculous ones on. I put the phone to her face and Liv’s eyes are about to fall out of her face. She makes weird noises as she takes my phone and looks up at me then back down to my phone. This continued for the next thirty seconds.

“What? How? When? Is? But you – I need air.” Liv gulped as she ran to her window. She looks at me and asks, “So… Jared Leto is your boyfriend.” I nod. “Your boyfriend is Jared Leto.” I nod again. “And you guys met how?” I tell her exactly how we met, the date and how it ‘ended’ with me staying over his. I explain how much of a gentleman he was and even that he bought my clothes. I turn around and lift my long shirt up that revealed the Gucci mark. “That is so fucking cool!”

“Trust me Liv, I know!” I say back with so much excitement in my voice.

After we continue to speak about my ‘relationship’, Olivia heads to the bathroom to shower. I’m left alone with Snowball and decide to call Jared.

“Angel.” He utters through the phone and I am almost dumbfounded as I try to respond to him without moaning.

“I love it when you call me that Daddy.”

“Ditto angel.” He replies. I find myself playing with my hair and immediately stop myself. I have never been the type of girl to swoon over any guy. Period. But something about Jared made me feel like any other girl. It bugged me.

“I’m at Liv’s house, and I just told her about us.”

“How did she take it?” I hear music in his background.

“Well I think? She’s in the shower now but there was a lot of questions being thrown at me.” I mumble.

“That’s only normal.” He states.

I hear footsteps from outside Olivia’s room and know it isn’t her which only meant it was her mother. I quickly tell Jared to keep quite as I pretend to be looking down at my phone. The door handle turns. I am sat crossed on Olivia’s bed petting Snowball. Sharon is about 5 foot 7, slim and gorgeous. Everyone that had every met her would some how show what they were thinking on their faces. Olivia hated it when all the boys in school would call her mother a milf. _‘That’s why I never took my mother to parents evening.’_ Liv’s mother walks through the door, sees me and smiles. She lifts up her arms gesturing she was about to hug me. I put my phone on the bed and go into her embrace.

“It’s lovely to see you Delilah.” She smiled.

“You too Sharon. Liv’s just in the bath. Shouldn’t take that long. How was your morning shift?” I ask.

“Oh dreadful. I just kept looking at the time wishing it was over so I could come by to see my baby!” She clapped her hands together. Sharon looked even more excited than Liv did. I don’t know how that could have been possible. She eyes my jeans and smirks. “Nice jeans you’ve got there Delilah, pricey?”

“Ohh, I got them at a second hand store. Pretty cool.” I lie.

“Well they are delightful! I am just going to freshen up before Livy get’s out the bath. You know, I have another shift in about two hours, so I will not be able to party with my all grown up baby! Too bad. Would have had a blast!” She shouts as she leaves the room.

I stand smiling at the door imagining what tonight would have been like if she came then I rush over to my phone completely forgetting about Jared. ‘ _Please still be there._ ’

“J?” I say through the phone.

“I’m still here angel.” Jared clarifies. He must have heard the whole conversation with Sharon. Oh well. After hanging up on Jared, I wait for Liv to come out of the shower so I can tell her what we will be doing during the day.

Olivia and I have been shopping for last five hours and are back at my house getting ready for the night a head.

“You know Dee, we should head to a bar and celebrate on your relationship.”

I wasn’t surprised by Olivia’s emphatic pronouncement. She always found excuses to celebrate, no matter how small and inconsequential. I’d always considered it part of her charm.

“We’ve only been dating for two days!” I remind her.

“Come on, Dee!” Liv sat on her living room floor. We’d both been walking around for hours, yet she still looked amazing. Her black hair tumbling around her shoulders, dark caramel skin would make her green-eyes with jet-black eyelashes stop any guy at his tracks. I might have resented her if she wasn’t one of the dearest people on earth to me.

“Liv we agreed that we were going out for your birthday. But we said we would come back home and have a girls night!” I complain to her hoping she will give me a break. But since she’s Olivia, I knew she wouldn’t. 

“Nope. I’m the birthday girl, which means I call the shots today! We are staying all night out!” She gloated.

“Fine.” I cross my arms and watch her take out everything we bought.

We fight over mirror space so I decide to move to the bathroom while Liv hogs the mirror in my room. Tonight I would be wearing a bodycon bandage dress with black heels. The dress was blood red and was tight which illuminated my curves even more. Olivia insisted I wear it tonight and when I declined, she bought it for me and said if I didn’t wear it, she wouldn’t talk to me. Of course she had to go over dramatic about something so small, and me being me, I finally tell her I’ll wear it.

I gape at myself in the full-length mirror, not recognizing the vixen that stares back at me. Olivia has gone all out and played dress-up with me this evening, styling my hair and makeup. After much arguing with her that I am more than capable enough to do my own hair and make-up she kept shutting me down. My hair is middle parted and super straight, grown out bangs are pushed behind both ears and my piercings are shown. My eyes ringed with kohl and despite my brown eyes, they look pretty good. I am about to apply my red lipstick when Liv screams at me and orders me to put pink on my lips as it would be too harsh to have red on red (dress and lips.) I roll my eyes at her and look for the pink lipstick. I gaze at myself when I’m done and I look … hot. Especially in these high-heels and my indecently short dress.

I turn my attention on Liv and she looks absolutely stunning. The guys would definitely be looking at us tonight. She wore a white halter neck crop top that was cross-patterned with a cream pencil skirt that was slit on the side. Her hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail that allowed her long black hair to hit the base of her back. ‘ _Not a single piece of hair is coming out. Don’t know how she does it._ ’ Liv’s green eyes are greeted with gold eye make-up alongside with eyeliner that made her eyes stand out even more. She twisted to face me and I give her two thumbs up. Happy with her decision she decides to whip out her phone and take pictures.

Olivia has ditched me to snap by herself, and I am left alone and choose to take pictures on my own. I take cute, funny, weird and sexy photos. I send the sexy ones to Jared and caption them, ‘Daddy, do I look hot? X’ Grinning at myself, I go to seek out Liv.

\-- 

“What’s wrong with that one?” I ask Olivia, watching the guy in question walk away.

“He had dimples.” She explains.

I roll my eyes and polished off my vodka and cranberry. She said she wants to at least have a couple of smooches by the end of the night, yet every guy I pick she declines.

The line to get in to this club wrapped around the block and the guitar-heavy tracks suited the club’s name, the music pounding through the darkened space with a primitive, seductive beat. I had to lean back right away to make room for the waitress, who brought another round. The club’s uniform of black stiletto boots and hot pink strapless mini-dresses stood out in the crowd, making it easy to know who to flag. It was also really sexy—as was the staff wearing them. ‘ _I wonder if Jared would find me sexy in that outfit._ ’

Grabbing one of the four shot glasses in the center of the table and a lime wedge, I shouted, “Let’s do shots and dance!”

“Fuck yeah!” Liv tossed back her shot without even waiting for me, then shoved a lime in her mouth. Dropping the juiceless wedge into her empty glass, she shot me a look. I turn around and see a guy smiling at Olivia and when I look back at her, she is already making her way to him. ‘ _Well at least she can get a few kisses._ ’ I join the main floor by myself and dance with strangers. I let go of everything and just soak in the music and let my body react. I am not much of a drinker but tonight I just want to be free. After a couple of songs and making new friends, I went to the bar and waited for an opening to ask for water. All this drinking was making me agitated and horny. Glancing at my dead phone I grunt. Samsung’s have the worst battery every. Pulling out Liv’s phone from her bag, I dial Jared’s number that I somehow have memorized.

“Jared.” he answered briskly.

“Hi, daddy.” I leaned into the bar and covered my other ear with my hand. “I’m drunk-dialing you.”

“I can tell.” His voice changed for me, slowed and grew warm. It captivated me even over the music. “Are you having a good time?”

“Yes, but I miss you.” I release in a low tone.

He had a smile in his voice when he asked, “Are you horny, angel?”

He saw right through me.

“It’s your fault! This club is like Viagra. I’m hot and sweaty and dripping in pheromones. And I’ve been a bad girl, you know. Dancing like I’m single.”

“Bad girls get punished.”

I moan through the phone. Had he no idea how hot I was for him?

“Maybe I should be really bad, then. Make the punishment worth it.” Giggling and waiting for his response.

Then he growled. “Come home and be bad with me.”

I stop in my tracks and look around feeling like everyone had just head him say that. My eyes run around the club looking for Liv and she is nowhere to be found. But then the thought of him at home, ready for me, made me even more eager for him.

“I’m stuck here with Liv for the whole night. She said we HAVE to spend the night out. Celebrating her birthday and- us.” 

“Us? Well we could celebrate it if you were here with me.” There is a silence then he says, “I can come to you. Within twenty minutes, you could have my cock inside you. Do you want that?” 

I glanced around the club again, my entire body vibrating with the hard-driving music. Imagining him here, fucking me in this no-holds-barred place, made me squirm with anticipation. 

“Yes. I want that. Very, very badly.” I am so tempted to leave Olivia and run to his apartment, but decide against it. “But maybe next time.” I’m seriously going to hate Liv for this. 

He tuts me through the phone, “Your choice angel.”

I grunt because I could be with him right now but instead I am here all by myself, not having a clue where Liv is. “I’ll message you later J.” 

“Bye doll face.” He hangs up.

I put the phone back in Olivia’s bag and go searching for her. I slip out of my round seat, mutter excuse me about seven times because everyone is pushing to get to the bar. I feel someone groping me so I turn around and in that moment I slap them across the face. The man I had just slapped was much taller than I was, slim and staring down at me like I had just shot him. The slap was just pure instinct and I kind of feel bad for a second.

“What’s the matter sweet cheeks? Never felt a real man touch you before.” He coaxed. He puts his hands around me and I use my heel to stab in right on his foot. He lets out a shriek and quickly holds his foot that gestures that I really hurt him.

‘ _Good._ ’

I walk away in disgust and try to wipe myself where he had touched me. What a fucking sleezeball. My search resumes for Liv. I walk into the girl’s toilet and am greeted with a long line. Fuck.

“OLIVIA!” I shout out for her. The women in the line all stare back at me like I’m crazy and I give them a ‘sorry’ look. When there is no response I head back out. Turning around the corner to go and look for her on the dance floor, someone runs straight into me and both our heads bump. _‘Fuck_!’ I scream in my head. Looking up I see it’s a very drunk Liv.

“Liv! I’ve been looking for you! Where the fuck was you?” I scold at her.

“Dee why you shouting? I was just hanging at that side.” She point in the direction she just came from. “I was doing sho-shots!” Olivia cheerfully says.

“How many shots?” I question her.

“Abooooooout-” She stretches out the word as she squints her eyes “Fifteen!”

“Fifteen?! Woah girl. We are going to get you hydrated as soon as possible! Come on, lets get some water in you.” I say as I drag her arm trying to keep her up right.

“He was really cute you know. Andrew. He said if I made it to ten shots he would kiss me, but then I got to fifteen and he said he would take me home.” I glare at her.

“Take you home? Like with him?” I objected.

“Yu-up.” She hiccupped.

“Oh boy.” This was going to be a long night.

We had taken a cab back to Olivia’s and it had just turned three am. Surprisingly Liv was still completely hammered while I was fully sober. Liv denied the water I had gotten her but made her drink it whilst she moaned at me. Holding up my best friend was kind of tricky as I was rummaging through her bag to find her house keys. Bingo. I unlock the doors and all the lights are off in the house, which meant either that Sharon was asleep, or still out. ‘ _Most likely asleep._ ’ I take off Liv’s shoes at the door as I kick mine off too and put her arm around my neck as we both struggle to get up the stairs. Jesus for a skinny girl, she sure is pretty heavy. After finding her door, I opened it and threw Liv onto the bed. Whilst I try to catch my breath since most of that trip was me picking Liv up, I decide to go take of my makeup and change into pj’s.

Leaving the bathroom door open, I turn on the light and take out cotton and makeup remover from the cabinet. I start to take of my makeup and when I’m done, my face is completely free from all the product I had on. Washing my face felt wonderful as I let the cold water sink into me. I wear one of Olivia’s pajamas, which are a grey tank top, and grey shorts. It felt too hot to wear trousers. Walking back into the room and finding Liv in the exact same position as she was in before made me giggle. She was completely gone. I decided to be a good friend and take off her makeup, unloosen her super tight hair and laugh at myself whilst I dress her in comfy pajamas. ‘ _She’s gonna flip._ ’ I push her to the right side of the bed so I can make space for myself and pull the covers over both of us.

I put my phone on charge and it lights up. I wait a few moments for it to turn on. I smile when I see that Jared had responded to my ‘sexy’ pictures I sent him. Scrolling to the message, ‘My little girl is _always_ sexy. I just wish you were being sexy here with me.’ I send him a kiss and lock my phone. My eyes felt so heavy that I was sure I was going to fall asleep any second now. I wished Snowball a goodnight from where I laid, closed my eyes and slept.

\---

I wake up to light beaming on my eyes which causes me to groan. It felt super early and I needed more sleep. Slowly opening my eyes I notice that the curtains were left open from last night. Damn it. Turning around I see the clock on the wall that read four sixteen pm. I’m surprised of how I slept through the day, it’s not really like me. But I guess it made sense since I was pretty much forced to stay awake last night. I start to poke Olivia with my index finger and she nudges in her sleep. My poking increases and she finally lift her head from her pillow and glares at me.

“What the fuck do you want Dee?” She blurted.

“It’s time to wake up. Look at the time. We literally slept through the day.” I nagged her.

She turns to face the clock and gulps.

“Oh my God. I don’t remember getting home last night. Actually, I don’t remember most of the night.” Liv sits up. “How did we get home last nig-” she cuts herself off as she stares down at her pajamas. She jumps out of her bed as if she had just found a dead mouse in her sheets. “Why am I wearing my **old** Taylor Launter pajamas Dee?" 

I cannot hold in my laugh anymore and it comes bursting out of me. My laughter bounces off the walls and when I finally calm down I look back up at a very annoyed Olivia glaring at me. She is standing in front of myself, her arms crossed and her black bed hair fully crazy. She looks like a thirteen-year-old girl.

“I like your hair.” I point at her. 

She grunts and tries to fix her hair with her fingers. After, she storms out to the bathroom and I am left lying on her bed. Snowball hops onto the bed and I lightly pet the animal. Stretching out my arms and legs I yawn and reach out for my phone. Yikes! I have seventeen messages and eight missed calls from Jared. Crap I forgot I was spending the day with him! It completely slipped my mind. I quickly message him, “ _I literally just woke up Jared! Last night was so hectic and I forgot about today. I’m so sorry. Will make it up to you. Promise!_ ” After sending the message I dart out of bed and run to brush my teeth.

“Why are you in such a rush?” Liv tries to get out as she brushes her teeth.

“I am spending the day with Jared. Well actually you could say the evening since I slept through most of the day.” I replied. Damn where is my toothbrush?

“Ooh your boyfriend, who is a celebrity! You have no idea how lucky you are.” She spits out the toothpaste and rinses.

“Trust me Liv, I know.” I find my toothbrush and brush my own teeth.

Olivia watches me through the mirror and her rant begins. “So you gonna spend the night with him? Hmm? Looks like your going to get busy tonight. Well don’t you worry Dee, I am sure he is very gentle.” She laughs at herself. I cannot respond back to her since my mouth is full so I push her which resulted on her stumbling back. She’s so easy to do that to. “No but seriously Dee! You have to send me pictures and messages. I need to be updated at least every single hour. I am living vicariously through you.” She motions with her hands. I roll my eyes at her and give her two thumbs up so she could leave me alone.

I choose to dress comfortable in my jeans (that Jared got me), and a blue lace top that I had bought the day before with Olivia. I look at myself through the mirror and I don’t look bad. My eyes are puffy from too much sleep but just perfect enough to get away with no makeup. Pushing back my still super-straight hair behind my ears I leave Liv’s house.

My phone starts to buzz and I roll my eyes because I had a feeling it was Liv. Surprisingly it wasn’t. I looked at my phone and I received a message from Susie. I don’t have time to call her and chitchat so I messaged her back saying that I was really busy. 

‘ _Oh crap._ ’ I had just remembered I needed my blonde wig to go to Jared’s just in case someone saw us together. Rolling my eyes I ran home to retrieve it and made my way to his apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Just before I start knocking on the door to Jared’s apartment a voice comes from behind me in the hallway.

“Hey there stranger.” I quickly turn around at the voice only to see it was Jared himself. Because I spun around so fast, my long blonde wig swifts in the air. I just was not used to such long hair.

“You startled me. I was literally just about to knock.” I gesture knocking to him.

“Good thing I’m here then.” He smirks which causes the butterflies in my stomach to dance.

Jared takes out his keys from his left pocket and leans over to open the door. I move out the way for him. He senses my movement and turns his head to look at me with his extraordinary blue eyes. I stare back at him but have to look up due to him being much taller than me. I started breathing from my mouth which caused my lips to part. He was just _so_ close to me that I could smell body wash coming off him. My eyes move down to his chest because I just couldn’t keep looking at him without smiling.

I hear the door click and he turns the doorknob. Pushing it open, he gestures for me to go in first. ‘ _Such a gentlemen._ ’ I walk in playing and twisting my long locks of hair remembering the last time I was at his place. Well this time I came prepared. Pajamas, spare panties, a brush, extra hair bands and deodorant (cause you never know.) I place my backpack gently on the floor near the sofa. When I turn around a pair of lips stuns me as Jared kisses me. I am so caught off guard that my eyes are wide open and it takes me a couple of seconds to adjust but I close them as I start returning the kiss. He cups my face and I can feel how large his hands are against my small face. 

This kiss was different from the others, gentle with a sweet passion. After a rushed breath, we came together again. His tongue slid along my bottom lip, hesitantly, and without hesitation, I parted my lips. My heart leapt as his tongue touched mine, an overwhelming sensation coursing through me. My fingers slid into his brown hair as he moved his hands from my face and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. We broke for air _again_ , our foreheads pressing against one another. Jared smiles, panting heavily as he lets out a loud breath. A grin crosses my lips, letting him know that I was also trying to catch my breath.

This experience was different from the other time I was with Jared. He was gentle with me, seeming that our relationship was innocent but he still had to get to know me more. Jared opened his mouth to say something when I grabbed his face, pushing him down to me, and pressed my mouth to his, cutting off his speech 

Eagerly he kissed me back, securing his arms around me. I threw myself onto him and he quickly caught on and helped me but lifting me from my butt, as I wrapped my legs around his waist and had my arms wrapped around his neck. Our noses rubbed against each other as we kissed, panting heavily. We held one another close, our bodies pressed so tightly together.

He slid his hand on my back, around to my legs where they worked their way up my shirt, his lips travelling down my neck, stealing a moan from me. My hands fell from his hair, holding onto his shirt, opening the buttons.

Then, there was a knock on the door, Jared broke from me instantly and laughed as he took his hands away from me and he caught my wrists. My hands were still undoing his buttons.

Looking at him, I blinked confused for a moment by his reaction, “Sorry,” I murmured, suddenly shy by my actions. The sound of the knocking increased, and that snapped me back to reality. I hopped off him and my eyes kept wondering around, as I couldn’t look back up him because I felt so embarrassed. I can’t believe I had been so forward. It was not like me to do something like this, but being around Jared made me feel like a certain way. I wanted to please him in every way. My lips felt plush from the rough kissing session we just had and my fingertips lightly touched my lips. A smile crept on my face for just a second as I looked back up to see that Jared was watching me intently. His eyes looked hungry and I swear, in that moment if I could of, I would have gladly let him do whatever he wanted to me. However, he ripped his gaze from me and opened the door.

“Pizza delivery.” The young man at the threshold said as he gave Jared two big boxes. Jared then turned to me and held out the boxes and I immediately took them from him as he paid the boy. Shutting the door he turned to me again and I was smiling at him. He retrieved the boxes and started walking into the dining area without saying a word. I followed behind him like a lost puppy trying to gets its owners attention. He was acting, _distant._ Had I done something wrong? It was bugging me but I tried to push the thought away. I sat myself near Jared but not too close. I kept my hands clutched together on my thighs and just sat in silence. I looked around the room, there was a stunning painting hanging on the wall of a mother holding her child. It was so beautifully drawn that I could see every single emotion in her eyes. She held her child by the hand as he was trying to walk away from her. Maybe the child wanted to leave her or to go to a better place. Either way, she looked like she didn’t know whether to let him go or not.

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Jared interrupted my thoughts. I glanced at him and nodded with a smile on my face. “I won it at an auction.”

“Really?” I turn back to the painting. “It’s so-” I tried looking for the right word to describe it, “real. Like when kids are taught that everything is pretty and up and that you don’t have to worry about anything because _there_ is nothing to worry about. Until they find out one way or another that that world is shitty and no one cares what you think or feel. You’ve just gotta run brave, run free.” I whispered the last line to myself as I touched my necklace.

Turning to face Jared, I saw how he lost himself in the drawing just like how I did a couple of minutes ago. I couldn’t help but feel like the picture meant much more to him. A was a fan of Jared’s even before we met, so I knew the basic facts about him but right now, I felt like I had no idea who he was. Except I wanted to _get_ to know him, and hopefully wanted the same to me. Tearing my gaze from him, I eyed the boxes that sat on the table just before us. I decided to get up and get some plates for us, but just as I was about to walk away, Jared grabbed my left wrist and looked up at me. His eyes always caught me off guard as the deep blue sought into me.

“I was just gonna get us some plates.” I told him.

He dropped his gaze down to the floor and I swear I thought he was upset, but in that second he looked back at me and smiled. I smile back at him and was about to lead him when he tucked my wrist and arm into his embrace, which caused me to fall on him. He laughed as our heads hit one another, that caused me to have a headache but tried to fight it off as I laughed as well.

“Did I hurt my little girl’s head?” Jared gently pressed on my forehead and I pouted with a nod. “Daddy will make it better.” He pressed a kiss on my head and all of a sudden, the pain was gone. My smile grew across on my face and he seemed pleased with himself.

“Thank you for making it all better Daddy.” I said in my cute voice. I received a quick peck on the mouth then he stood up. I thought I was going to fall but he held me up until my toes touched the floor. I wrapped my fingers with his and we walked off to the kitchen.

We were half way through the second box of vegan pizza when I couldn’t eat anymore. I sat right next to Jared, our bodies pressing against each other while we watched Stranger Things on Netflix. I had already watched the entire series and I promised I wouldn’t spoil anything to Jared. Sipping on my mango juice with a straw, I watched Jared watching the show. He was so fixated on the screen; he didn’t even notice me gawking at him. His hair was hanging over his brows, even though he always pushed them back which always made me smile when he did that. I loved how he looked and wouldn’t change it for anything. Especially his beard. Everyone I knew never liked beards on men, but not me. I believe that if a guy can’t grow a beard, then they are not _man_ enough. I just wanted to kiss him so I could feel his beard rub against my face. Even though Jared was so attached to the TV show, he still played with my real hair. The wig came off as soon as we started eating, as I didn’t want sauce to get on it. I closed my eyes and listened to Jared’s breathing which soothed me so much. Every once in a while he would laugh at a remark from the show, which caused me to jump a little. We were three episodes in when I yawned even though it was only eight pm.

“Is my angel tired?” He asked.

“Nope, I slept enough today.” Remembering that I had woken up at four in the afternoon. It was still August and the sun still hadn’t settled yet which left us with a beautiful sunset outside. Jared turned off the TV when he saw my looking at the outside from where we sat. He twisted and just stared at me and I stared at him back.

“What?” I questioned him with a small smile on my lips. 

“I like watching you.” He shrugged. 

“Cause that’s not weird at all.” I sarcastically stated.

“Just like how you were watching me through the whole second episode.” He whispered as he moved in closer to me. I stared at him dumbfounded. ‘ _He knew I was observing him._ ’

“You were just so _into_ the show…” I tried to explain myself.

“It doesn’t bother me. Hell, I’m glad that you like what you see cause heaven knows I love the way you look.” Butterflies erupted in my stomach and I couldn’t contain them, afraid they would make me do something stupid.

“You’re just saying that to get in my knickers.” I giggled.

His faced dropped and the smile that _was_ on his faced completely vanished. In seconds I was being pushed into the couch we were sitting on, both my hands above my head as Jared was straddling on top of me. Everything happened so fast I didn’t even have time to process any of it. My breath hitched as I noticed that he was holding my wrists with his left hand while his right wondering around my jawline.

“Is that what you want? Do you want daddy _to get in your knickers_?” He mimicked me. His face was so close to mine that his breath was hitting my face, which caused goosebumps all over my body. Just when I was about to answer, Jared covered my mouth with his and kissed my roughly. I tried to get my hands free but he was too strong. His right hand held my chin up so his tongue could access my mouth easier. I felt myself melting as our tongues danced with each other. He pulled away too quickly and my mouth followed him wanting more. He smirked down at me who desperately wanting him. I just _wanted_ him to take me already. Trying to move from underneath him seemed to much trickier since he damn made sure I wouldn’t be able to move. “I guess my little girl _does_ want me to get in her knickers after all.” He hissed at me which made me even more hornier.

“Please daddy. Please.” I pleaded him.

“Aww, your already begging and I have barely touched you.” I stare up at him with my puppy eyes praying that this will work. He looked down at me and his eyes changed. They became darker and more sinister. “Tell daddy what you want. 

I could only blink up at him, feeling very shy all of a sudden. “I want daddy to let me kiss him with my hands being free.” I asked politely.

“Hmm,” Jared bought his face closer to mine again, his mouth close to my ear, “Whatever my angel wants.” He said, and then released my wrists from his grasp.

Without hesitation I grabbed his hair and pulled his lips to mine. His returning kiss was greedy, devouring, and yet the way he held me close to him was gentle and reverent. As if I were so precious. When he pulled back, we were both breathing hard. Jared pressed the advantage, his tongue dipping into my mouth, lightly touching and teasing mine with velvet licks. I sought a deeper contact, needing more. Always more. He groaned into my mouth, an erotic sound of pleasure and need that vibrated through me. Tilting his head, he sealed those beautifully sculpted lips over mine again. The kiss deepened, our tongues stroking, our breaths quickening. His arm banded beneath my back where he pulled me up to him, pulling me closer. His other hand slid beneath my shirt, cradling my spine in his warm palm. His fingertips flexed, gentling me even as the kiss grew wild. I arched into the caress, needing the reassurance of his touch against my bare skin.

“ _Jared..._ ” For the first time, our physical closeness wasn’t enough to calm the desperate wanting inside me. I needed more.

“Shh,” he soothed. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere angel. 

Closing my eyes, I just let myself feel his hand on my back caressing me. He went to take off my shirt when I stopped him. Jared looked at me confused.

“I have to confess something to you Jared.” I told him while releasing my arms around from his neck. He sat back and watched me intently.

“Go on.” He anointed.

“Um…” I didn’t know how to start the sentence. I stared down at my hands that where resting on my thighs, my fingers playing with each other. I felt so nervous, and especially since he was ogling at me now. Everything was going so well with us and I prayed that it stayed the same. My mouth became suddenly very dry and my heart was definitely about to break out of my ribcage and make a run for it. He sat there in silence, waiting for me to carry on. Feeling guilty for making him wait, I stared up at him, at those blue icy eyes of his, breathed in a deep breath and said, “I’m a virgin.” I watched him closely as he sat opposite me, not making any type of movement. Just staring at me. ‘ _Had he even heard me?_ ’ Thinking and believing that he didn’t hear me, I repeated myself. “I. Am. A. Virgin.” I slowed the sentence down.

“You’ve never – umm – been with a guy?” He uttered.

“Well no, since I’m a virgin.” I snickered.

“No, I didn’t mean _that_. Have you ever been with a man in any type of way before me?”

“If you don’t count Tommy from the game spin the bottle, then no. I have never been with a guy before.” I replied trying to avoid eye contact.

“I’m your first boyfriend.” Jared marked.

I looked at him and he seemed very pleased with himself. Like he was laughing at his own inside joke. “Yes you are.”

“But the phone sex we had, you said that you used to masturbate.” He stated rather loudly. My cheeks started to blush furiously and the annoying butterflies came back.

“Just because I am a virgin, doesn’t mean I can’t masturbate.” I replied to him.

He chuckled again and said, “So my little girl _is_ pure as they can come. Tut tut tut, you should have told me earlier. I could have treated you better. Damn! The way I threw myself at you last night on the phone, asking you if you wanted my cock in you! What the fuck.”

“Jared! Hey listen; you’ve been nothing but a gentleman to me. I am so grateful for you.” I assured him.

“Are you sure?” Jared grabbed my hands and cooed them with his larger hands.

“Yes Jared. And besides, just because I am inexperienced doesn’t mean I’m not frisky and … _playful._ ” I purred out the last word.

“I don’t doubt it. My little playful angel.” He hovered over me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and just when I thought he was going to kiss me, he lifts me up. I squealed as my hands hung on him desperately afraid he might drop me. “Don’t worry angel, I’ve got you.”

He carried me over to him bedroom and shut the door behind him with his foot. Jared set me down in front of him. I curved towards his bed and turned back to him, having to raise my head due to the height difference.

“Do you want to? It’s your word. I promise to respect you.” He questioned.

My heartbeat was rising by the second, my mouth becoming very dry again. Everything in my body was screaming yes, alongside with my inner voice. I looked into his eyes and a smile slowly appeared on my face, “Yes daddy.”

He growled, grabbing my face with both hands and kissing me. I kissed him back matching his hungriness, my fingers twirling in his silky hair. We broke apart and Jared sucked on my lower lip, and I let a soft moan out. He smiled against my lips and pulled himself away. I looked up at him, my neck straining a bit, but I didn’t care. His hands touched my top and when I gave him a little nod, he pulled it over my head. I helped him by raising my arms up in the air like a child, so it would be easier. A smile crept on his lips when he saw my blood red lacey bra.

“My my, this angel is the devil in disguise.”

“It matches.” I teased him.

He chuckled and stopped to ask, “Wait Delilah, are you on the pill?” Smiling up at him, I slowly nodded. “Well, it looks like you have been waiting for _me_.”

“Oh trust me daddy, I have been waiting for **you**.” I encouraged him on.

He wrapped his arms around me, unclasping my bra from behind. Once he had completely taken it off, I quickly wrapped my arms around my breasts. I didn’t mean to do it; I had just never been seen before naked in front of a man. And besides, I wasn’t really the perfect girl. I had meat on my thighs and legs, my stomach was defiantly not flat and my boobs were not big.

“Hey baby, there is no need to cover yourself. You are a beautiful woman.”

I slowly moved my arms from my chest and he lightly caressed my left nipple with his fingers. A sudden shock jolted through my body and when I glanced up at Jared, he had a smirk on his face. He leaned his face closer to mine, but instead of kissing me, he dipped his head lower and sucked on my nipple. It was such a surprise that I tried to push him away, but he kept me in place while he continued to suck.

My knees started to give away and he removed his mouth from my very swollen nipple and picked me up. He threw me over his shoulder and before I could even shriek, my back it something and I was lying on the bed.

Jared then climbed on top of me and without and hesitation, his mouth was on my other nipple. I felt something building inside of me and I wanted it to finish so badly. While he sucked on my nipple, he played with the other, toying with it as he gently pulled it. Every time he did this I would moan.

“You know, if I wanted to, I could make you come like this.” Jared commented. 

‘ _Oh please don’t torture me like this._ ’ My inner voice was praying. I felt his teeth as he nipped and bit at my nipple. There was a small amount of pain but it was instantly replaced by pleasure. He kissed his way down to my stomach then back up to my neck. I took both hands and ran my fingers through his hair. His lips found mine as he wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt him raise his body using his knees then pushed against me. I could feel his erection pressing hard through the thin clothes. I moaned a little bit louder this time. It seemed to set him off and he ground his hips against mine again. I could feel my heart skip a beat and I gasped.

I kissed him and ran my tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth so I could rub my tongue against his. He took control again and deepened the kiss as I felt his hips grinding against mine. He grabbed my hair and tipped my head back as his free hand slid across my stomach stopping at my jeans. Jared then kissed his way from my breasts, down my stomach then stopped. He opened the button and took off my jeans in one swift motion.

“Well I see that the bra _was_ matching to this.” He laid his finger just above my panties. I inhaled sharply which caused him to smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing. Hooking his fingers on the edges of my panties, he slowly slid them down my thighs, to my knees and ankles and I kicked them off. My knees were stuck together at this point as I watched Jared. His eyes never left mine as he separated my legs and moved them so he could have a perfect view of _me_. He traced his fingers over my lips as he admired me. “So soft.” He whispered.

He started kissing from my knee, all the way down to my thigh and right next to my womanhood. His hot breath was hitting my vagina and I tried so hard to keep my breath under control. He flickered his eyes up at me and as soon as I looked at him, I couldn’t stare away. I realized that I had been holding her breath. Jared dipped his head oh so ever slowly, still staring at me straight, and took my clit into his mouth, rubbing and flicking his tongue against it. I gasped at the sensation of his hot mouth on me and dug my fingernails into the sheets underneath me. I pushed my head into the bed and moaned.

He sucked on my clit so hard that my body started to respond in a way I have never felt before. Every time Jared would suck and lick at the same time, my body jolted. I could taste my orgasm coming and I wished he wouldn’t stop what he was doing. Getting up on my elbows and staring back at him made me feel even hotter as he was watching me quiver for him. He licked from the top of my clit, to the base of my vagina.

I let out a weak, “Oh my God.”

Jared then attacked my sensitive clit again, and didn’t stop sucking. My breathing quickened, as my chest rose and fell my faster. I was so close to coming that I hadn’t even noticed how hard I was gripping Jared’s hair. Trying to muffle my moans I failed and my mouth opened as the moans came out even louder than before. My head hit the bed as Jared kept on going, in a matter of seconds I would be coming. My orgasm ripped through me as my whole body vibrated from underneath Jared. He held my down with one hand resting on my stomach but still did not remove his mouth. My orgasm seemed to not have stopped till I started seeing stars just above me.

I leaned up on my elbows as I watched him take his top and jeans off while still leaving his boxers on. My hair stuck to my face from the thin sheen of sweat all over my body. His eyes looked heavy and dark. I sat up to come face to face with Jared but he grabbed me behind the knees.

"I don't think so." he growled then pulled me back to him.

He reached up with his right hand and brushed my hair out of her face then placed his had on my shoulder. He looked hungry. Then I realized he wasn't finished with me.

"Again?" I whimpered in disbelief.

"Yes, again." He said as he started to climb onto the bed.

"No, No I cant. I can’t do that again.” I started to scoot away from him but my body was exhausted and I couldn't move very fast.

"You can and you will." Jared told me as he grabbed me by the waist. Jared hovered over me and I could only smile up at him. He rubbed his fingers at my already slick folds before gently pushing one inside me. The feeling was so foreign to me; I arched my back moaning his name.

I felt his teeth on my sensitive skin and I instantly stiffened. But he only bit down hard enough for me to barely feel it. I closed my eyes, straining against the ecstasy building inside me again. It was almost painful. I needed release.

"Don't stop Jared. Please." I moaned. His eyes lit up at my pleading.

His mouth was suddenly gone from mine. I jerked from surprise and looked to see why he had stopped when I had been pleading for him not to. His mouth was on mine before I could register what happened. Our tongues locked and danced and I could taste myself in the kiss. He had two fingers inside me now. They curled and rubbed inside me. I gasped; digging my nails into Jared’s shoulders and breaking the bittersweet kiss. I was close to losing myself.

He rested his forehead on mine; I felt his fingers start to rub at my clit. My eyes rolled back in my head and I gasped from the pleasure. My hips bucked and I unwillingly tried to twist my body away from him but he held me in place. It was getting harder for me to think as the pleasure intensified. I moaned louder and arched my back as he took her clit between his thumb and forefinger then rubbed back and forth.

"Shit, Jared!" I moaned desperately.

I moaned into his mouth as I felt his fingers slip inside me and curve as he moved them in and out. His thumb took their place. I broke the kiss gasping from the pleasure and tried to roll away from him again. He didn't let me and I felt his fingers rub something sensitive inside me. It felt like something inside me was about to break as I moaned uncontrollably.

"Give in to it Delilah. Let me take you." He whispered. Without warning, he bit into my neck and that was all it took. I screamed as the bite pushed me over the edge and my entire body shook.

I was holding so tightly to him, I wasn't sure if the heavens themselves could pull us apart. My body spasmed and convulsed several more times as the pure euphoria coursed through me.

He climbed back on top of me and kissed me fiercely while he pulled his boxers off. His hand started rubbing my breast as I felt his cock press against my opening. My heartbeat sped up and I broke the kiss. He ran his fingers through my hair and rested his hand on the side of my head. He grabbed hold of his cock and rubbed it against my clit. I jolted at the sudden feel of it and since my clit was so sensitive and swollen, the rubbing feeling was intensified. I then felt his cock begin to slowly slide inside me. My breathing got a bit heavier as I felt my skin begin to expand. He slowly pushed his way deeper and I felt a little bit of pain as the head of his cock stretched me. I put my hands on his shoulders and squeezed, closing my eyes shut. The pain wasn't that bad.

_‘Was that it?’_

I opened my eyes and looked up at Jared but he wasn't looking at me for some reason. He had his face turned away and his eyes were closed. He had a pained expression. I realized he was holding himself back from just plunging inside of me.

"This is where it starts hurting." He said to me and opened his bright blue eyes up at me. Then he pushed further. I suddenly felt an enormous amount of pain as flesh tore and I dug my nails into the skin on his back. I gasped as he went deeper and I buried my face in his neck. I vaguely felt Jared kiss me on the side of my head. Then he stopped moving. I caught my breath after a few moments as I tried to match Jared’s.

"Worst part is over." I heard him say.

He kissed me sweetly and I felt his cock start to pull out. It got almost all the way out and I gulped sharply, then he pushed back in. Each time he got a little faster. It didn't hurt anymore and I started to feel pleasure again. I moaned quietly. He took the hint and shoved his cock back inside me harder. I dug my nails into him again then dragged them across his back. He grunted and arched his back slightly. I arched my back and pushed against him.

"Jared." I moaned desperately.

I closed my eyes, feeling too exposed. I could feel my breasts jumping as Jared picked up the pace. I’d wanted intimacy with him and yet this seemed too intimate. We were eye-to-eye, only inches apart, cocooned in a small space with the rest of the world streaming by around us.

“You’re so tight.” His gasped words were threaded with a hint of delicious agony.

I sucked in a deep breath, feeling exquisitely stretched. “You’re so big.”

Pressing his palm flat to my lower belly, he touched my throbbing clit with the pad of his thumb and began to massage it in slow, expertly soft circles. Everything in my core tightened and clenched, sucking him deeper. Opening my eyes, I looked at him from under heavy eyelids. He was so beautiful sprawled on top of me, his powerful body straining with the primal need to mate.

“Ah, Christ,” he bit out, his teeth grinding. “I’m going to come so hard.”

The dark promise excited me. Sweat misted my skin even more. I became so wet and hot that he slid smoothly in and out of me. A breathless cry escaped me before he’d taken me to the root. He was so deep I could hardly stand it, forcing me to shift from side to side, trying to ease the unexpected bite of discomfort. But my body didn’t seem to care that he was too big. It was rippling around him, squeezing, trembling on the verge of orgasm.

Jared cursed and gripped my hip with his free hand, urging me to lean into to him as his chest heaved with frantic breaths. The position altered my descent and I opened, accepting all of him. Immediately his body temperature rose, his torso radiating sultry heat and sweat dotted his upper lip.

Leaning forward, I slid my tongue along the sculpted curve, collecting the saltiness with a low murmur of delight. His hips churned impatiently. Our eyes locked on each other as the pleasure spread from the place where we connected. Wild for him, I pressed my mouth to his, my fingers gripping the sweat-damp roots of his hair. I kissed him as he rocked into my hips, the maddening circling of his thumb, feeling the orgasm building with every slide of his long, thick penis into my melting core. I lost my mind somewhere along the way, primitive instinct taking over until my body was completely in charge. I could focus on nothing but the driving urge to fuck.

“It’s so good,” I sobbed, lost in him. “You feel… Ah, God, it’s too good.”

Using both hands, Jared pulled up my thighs and commanded the rhythm, tilting me into an angle that had the big crown of his cock rubbing a tender, aching spot inside me. As I tightened and shook, I realized I was going to come from that, just from the expert thrust of him inside me.

“Jared!”

He thrusted inside me again and again. Each time he did this, I rocked my hips forward. At every move I felt more and more pleasure. Jared captured me by the nape as the orgasm exploded through me, I started to scream his name and he grabbed a hand full of my hair and pulled. I called out his name as I felt the ecstasy of release and the ecstatic spasms of my core radiating outward until I was trembling all over. He watched me fall apart underneath him _again_ _._ He grunted as he thrusted inside me a final time then collapsed on top of me.

“Delilah.” He wrapped his arms around me and crushed me to him, pressing his damp face into the curve of my neck.

I knew just how he felt. Stripped. Laid. Bare.

We stayed like that for a long time, holding each other, absorbing the aftershocks. He turned his head and kissed me softly, the strokes of his tongue into my mouth soothing my ragged emotions.

“Wow,” I breathed, shaken.

His mouth twitched. “Yeah.”

I smiled, feeling dazed and high.

Jared brushed the damp tendrils of hair off my temples, his fingertips gliding almost reverently across my face. The way he studied me made my chest hurt, in a good way. He looked stunned and… grateful, his eyes warm and tender.

“I don’t want to break this moment.”

I stared up at Jared who was resting himself on his arms on each side of me. I leaned in and gently kissed him. As I rested my head back on the bed, I bit my lower lip as a smile crossed his face. He pulled out of me slowly, which caused me to take a gulp of air. Once he was fully out of me, I leaned up on my elbows and saw a mixture of his cum and my blood on the sheets and on his cock. Feeling my cheeks quickly heat up, I felt so embarrassed. All I wanted to do was burry myself in an early grave. He looked up at me and must have seen how red I had become as I looked away. Jared grabbed me by the chin and turned my head to face him.

“You should not feel ashamed Delilah. It is very normal.” He then kissed me on the nose and got up from the bed and retrieved a towel. He wiped himself off first then put on his boxers that lay on the floor. Formerly, he turned to me and sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for me to open my legs. Cold silence sat on the air as he waited for me patiently. I finally gave in and opened up my legs and Jared gently wiped my thighs and my folds with the small towel.

“Thank you.” I managed to say in a very small voice.

“You are welcome my angel.” Jared got back up and picked up my panties and his top and handed them to me. I silently took the items and wore them. Suddenly I felt tiredness wash over me like a tsunami. My yawn caught Jared’s attention and he picked me up without a word, yanked off the bed sheets and laid me back down on the bed.

‘ _We not going to sleep with covers?_ ’

It didn’t bother me one, because it was August and the heat was already too much and two, I was too tired to care. Jared got in bed behind and wrapped his arms around me. I think I heard him say something but I was already lost in unconsciousness to listen.


	10. Chapter 10

Comfortable. That was the best way to describe how I feeling right now. Then I felt warmth around and below my waist. Of course the warmth quickly turned to heat. I was on the verge of waking up and I tried everything in my will power to go back to sleep but my brain was not having it. Slowly opening my eyes, I peak up at Jared who is still sleeping beside me. I am lying on top of his left arm that is underneath me. I notice the sheets that covered me and I kicked them off because I was starting to sweat. Jared must have been cold at night. I nuzzled closer to him so that my face rested on his chest. A smile crept on my face when I remembered last night.

‘ _Had I really lost my virginity to Jared Leto?_ ’

It felt like I was dreaming. But I had woken up next to him so I know _it_ happened. And also my vagina felt like it was hit by a truck, so there’s that. Jared slept shirtless so I started to investigate his chest. My fingers lightly crossed over his chest and landed on his tattoo on the right side.

Provehito In Altum.

It meant take a chance and boy did Jared take a chance on me last night. I giggled quietly but that seemed to have woken him up. I instantly felt bad when he started to stir underneath me. He inhaled deeply before opening his beautiful bright blue eyes at me.

“Hi.” I whispered.

“Hey. How long you been awake?” He asked me in his croaky morning voice that gave me chills.

“About five minutes or so.” I informed him.

“Was I snoring?” he questioned.

I don’t know why it made me laugh. “No. You were not snoring. And trust me, if you were I would have woken you up because I hate it when people snore.”

He chuckled and then he yawned which of course made me yawn.

“Super contagious.” I told him.

“How did you sleep?” Jared asked.

“Good.”

“How do you feel?” He hinted. I smiled, as he knew that I knew what he meant.

“Very, _very_ good.” I responded with raising an eyebrow at him.

“Hmm, I bet you do. You finally got laid.”

“Oh shut up.” I nudged him, which he then laughed at me for. Jared moved from underneath to on top of me in a flash. His hair flopping in front of his gorgeous eyes and slightly tickling my face. He supported himself with his arms that were on either side of my head.

“What do you wanna do now?” Jared asked in a flirty manner as he leaned his face closer to mine.

“Well for one, I think you should brush your teeth cause your breath is about to kill me.” I whispered.

With a growl he kissed me and in that moment, I did not care that neither of us had not brushed our mouths. I responded to his kiss and slipped my fingers into his glorious hair so that I could bring him closer to me. Jared pushed his erection into my knickers. Breaking away from the kiss, I stared up at the beautiful man that was on top of me. His features never ceased to amaze me.

Jared leaned into my neck and whispered, “Seems like you need to brush your teeth too angel.”

I giggled and with that, he raised himself off me, off the bed and went into the bathroom. I lay there biting my lip for a moment. Boy oh boy, was this going to be fun. I finally got up a bit too quickly since I felt myself getting dizzy; I walked back outside to retrieve my backpack that had my toothbrush in it. I noticed that everything in the living room had stayed exactly the same. Pizza boxes were still on the table and the couch was messed up how Jared and me left it from last night. Eyeing my backpack, I quickly picked it up and took it into the bedroom. Opening it I took out my toothbrush and the extra panties I bought. I giggled as I saw my pyjamas inside; there was no reason to bring them. Closing it back up, I walked into the bathroom with the toothbrush in my hand.

Jared was in the shower singing. I noticed that his toothbrush is wet. Smiling, I decided to brush my teeth and I dance along to his singing.

_“_ _Up in the air,_ _fucked up our life-“_ I finished cleaning my mouth.

_  
“All of the laws I've broken, loves that I've sacrificed, is this the end? -”_ I quietly walk over the shower curtain.

_  
“I wrap my hands around you neck so tight with love, love-_ _”_

I ripped open the curtain and sang/shouted, “A THOUSAND TIMES I’VE TEMPTED FATE!” Jared jumped at the sound of my very loud voice and turns around to see that I am standing on the edge of the shower. I don’t know why I feel so giddy and happy but I carry on shouting.

“A THOUSAND TIMES I’VE PLAYED THIS GAME! A THOUSAND TIMES THAT I HAVE SAID TODAY, TODAY, TODAAAY!” I sing showcase my many embarrassing dance moves that I _know_ I will regret later. Jared grabs me by the arms and drags me into the shower with him.

“No! I’m going to get wet!” He laughs at my response.

I try to runaway but my protest was hopeless because Jared is way stronger than I was and he had me where he wanted, over his shoulder. The chilling water soaks into my top and knickers. My wet clothes turned to soaked clothes in an instant. I’m drenched and I cannot stop giggling.

“No!” I squeal. “Put me down!” I swat his arse and it makes a loud slap noise. Giggling at the sound I then receive a spank on _my_ arse.

“Ouch, that hurt!”

“Good. It’s meant to.” Jared responded.

Jared releases me, letting me slide down his soaked body. His chest is gloriously naked amongst other things. I am soaked, flushed, giddy and breathless, and he’s grinning down at me, looking so unbelievably hot.

He glares at me, his eyes shining, and cups my face, drawing my lips to his. His kiss is gentle, cherishing, and totally distracting. I no longer care that I am fully clothed and soaking wet in Jared’s shower. It’s just the two of us beneath the falling water.

Jared’s hands are quickly lifting his top off me; I help him as I raise my arms. Once the top was removed, I crushed my breasts into his chest as I pulled him down to deepen the kiss. His lips became more insistent, more provocative, his tongue invading my mouth and my body exploded with desire. He tuged at my knickers hard, ripping it off completely. My destroyed panties now lie in a soggy pile on the shower floor.

“Hey! I really liked those knickers.” I complain.

“I will buy you a hundred more.” He smirked at me.

I am then pressed into the wall, he trails his mouth from my neck, and runs his tongue up my neck to my hairline and back again, kissing and sucking as he goes. His hands reach and cup my breasts as he murmurs his appreciation in my ear.

“So beautiful,” he whispers.

My heart starts to flutter, as I know what is going to happen. Shower sex. My arms are trapped by Jared’s arms. I roll my head, giving him better access to my neck and push my breasts into his magical hands. I reach down and am welcomed by his sharp intake of breath as my inexperienced fingers make contact with his erection. He pushes his groin into my welcoming hands.

‘ _Woah! It’s so much bigger and softer than I expected._ ’

Pulling away from the kiss, I get to look down at Jared’s cock and I am impressed. I had an idea but Jared quickly tugged on my nipples, and they harden and stretched under his expert touch, all thoughts of what **I** wanted to do with his penis disappeared and pleasure spiked sharp and libidinous in my belly. I leaned my head back against the wall and groaned.

“Yes,” he breathes and wraps a hand on the back of my head, capturing my mouth with his.

He swallows. “Do you have any idea how alluring you look right now?”

Very deliberately, I bit my lip and shook my head. He closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them again, they are blazing. He steps back and appreciates me then steps forward and places his hands on the shower walls on either side of my face. He’s as close as he can be without touching me and all I want him to do is to touch me. I tip my face up to meet his gaze, and he leans down and runs his nose against mine, so it’s the only contact between us. I am so hot for him in the confines of this shower with him. I want him like now.

“I think you do, Delilah. I think you _like_ to drive me wild.”

“Do I drive you wild?” I whisper.

“Hmmm, in all things Delilah. You are a siren, a goddess... an angel.” And he reached for me, grasping my leg above my knee and hitching it around his waist, so that I am standing on one leg, leaning into him. I felt his cock leaning against my folds, felt him grow hard by the second. He ran his lips down my throat and I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck. My leg starts to grow tried quickly and Jared notices and without any warning, he placed a hand under my thigh and lifted my leg up. I swiftly scramble to wrap my legs around his waist as he still continues to kiss my neck.

“Are you ready?” He mutters.

He always made sure that I was taken care of before he put his big cock in me. It made me smile. Especially after last night’s antics, my vagina would need a lot of gentle time.

“Yes.” My voice barely being heard over the sound of the water falling.

Jared held me up with his own body, whilst his hands direct his cock into me. Last night was much easier as I was very relaxed but right now was different. I felt stiff and his cock was stretching me oh so ever slowly. I scrunched my eyes closed and tried to breathe normally to ease myself. Once Jared was in me and moving to a very slow pace, I could feel it getting easier. Opening my eyes, I see that he was staring at me and subconsciously I knew he was watching me struggle to take all of him. I couldn’t help it; he was just so big for me. However, by now I was taking all of him and I was being pushed up and down on him very effortlessly.

“Oh fuck.” My hands tighten onto Jared’s muscled upper arms. He growls as my nails dig into him, which causes me to get hornier. It turned me on wildly when he would get all animal-like, as if he couldn’t help but be so hot for me.

“Tell daddy how much you like it angel.” He demanded. 

“I lik–l-l-love it so much. Oh my God, please plea- don’t stop daddy!” Jared picked up the pace and I was so close to coming I could taste it. He was pounded furiously into me and I knew I was going to be aching even more later. But I didn’t care; I just wanted him to fuck me _even_ harder.

“Fuck. Me. Harder. Daddy.” I managed to say in between breaths.

Somehow Jared accomplished to do this as I was now completely off the wall and he was holding my arse cheeks as he ran himself into me harder. I came with a rush as the orgasm ripped through me and didn’t seem to stop. I screamed so loud that the shower walls echoed on my screams until I had calmed down but Jared was still fucking me like an animal.

I bit down onto his shoulder so I wouldn’t scream from the overwhelming amount of pleasure I was receiving now. Jared cock started to twitch inside my vagina and I knew he was very close himself. I needed to be strong and not feel limp because I wanted him to have to best orgasm. So I started kissing his shoulder and trailed it all the way to his neck then mouth. He crushed my mouth with his own and I moaned into his.

“Arghh!” I let out into his mouth.

He did not slow the pace down and it didn’t seem like he was getting tired either. I wrapped my arms around his neck and now was face to face with him. I wanted to watch him spill his beans all in me and to see it on his face. Biting my lip, he never tore his gaze from me till he started coming. Jared’s face was so different; his eyes closed, mouth wide open for his moans to escape and I loved every second of it. He pumped himself inside of me while I started to kiss him again. We collapsed onto the ground and I was still holding onto Jared for dear life.

I leaned against his chest and heard his heart beating. Minutes past by and I felt so combatable that I had forgot for a moment where I was.

“Look daddy, my fingers are pruny,” I murmured. He raised my fingers to his lips and kissed them. My heart swelled. It was such a precious moment I would keep treasured.

“We should really get out of this shower.” He spoke.

“I’m quite comfortable right here.” I’m sitting between his legs and he’s still inside me.

“You are starting to shiver. Come on, let get out and have breakfast.” Jared picked me off him and his cock slipped out of me. I moved closer to the water, hoping it would stop me from shivering. I welcomed the warm water and since Jared had already shampooed, I thought we would just head out but instead I felt something cold drop on my head.

“Woah that’s cold!” I protested.

“It’s just a little shampoo. Will you stop moving, I’m trying to watch your hair.” He moaned at me.

Hiding my smile I responded, “Sorry daddy.” It felt bliss as he worked his magical fingers in my hair.

Jared wrapped me around in a towel with my arms still inside so I looked like a child. I started to shatter my teeth as a note that I was getting cold. He laughed at my child-like behaviour and I squealed where he suddenly lifted me. I couldn’t even move to hold onto him because my arms were trapped, so I had to one hundred percent trust him. Which I did; I trusted Jared.

He placed me on my feet near the bed where I started looking for my clothes. My blue lace top, Gucci jeans and my red bra were lying on the floor. I finally let my arm out of the towel and I bent down to pick them up. On the bed were my panties so I started to dress. Jared had left the room so I could change without having to hide myself from him. It was a weird feeling. I was still self-conscious when I was around him. Maybe that would change over time.

After I was dressed, I brushed my wet hair and figured I would let it air dry since it’s still warm outside. Happy with what I looked like, I made my way out of the bedroom to go look for Jared.

Behind the kitchen counter, Jared is mixing something in a bowl. He looks up to see me leaning against the doorframe. He smirks whilst still continuing to mix the fluid. Butterflies erupt in my stomach and I start to blush violently.

“Why don’t you come and help me out a bit _Delilah_.” He motioned with his head for me to sit on one of the stools. The way he said my name made my core tighten but I decided two could play at this game so I walked towards the chair and sat on it.

“What would daddy like me to do?” I batted my eyelashes up at him.

Jared paused for a second as if he couldn’t believe that I had challenged him to a dual. He walked behind me, put the bowl down on the table in front of me and whispered in my ear, “Daddy wants his little girl to mix this while he gets the blueberry oatmeal waffles out.”

How could something so mundane sound so erotic? I bit down on my lip and did what he said. I started to mix the bowl that turned out to be vegan pancakes (which I love) and quickly my arm became tired. Slowing down the pace, I watched Jared work his way around the kitchen. He moved fast as he did not want the waffles to be burnt and every time he would look at me, I quickly darted my eyes back to the bowl. Even though I was looking down, I could _feel_ Jared’s eyes on me and I used all of my will power to not look up at him.

“How are the pancakes?” Jared asked.

I smiled. I had gotten to him. “They’re done.” I replied still looking down.

I heard Jared walk closer to the table and stopped right in front of me. There was a moment of silence shared between us and I still continued to look away from him. I could feel his patience was wearing thin and I held down my giggles. This was all too much fun.

“Look at me.” He demanded. Instantly my eyes flew up to him and his fiery blue eyes took a hold on my soul. Jared leaned in closer to my face so we were both of eye-level. “Is there a reason why you would not look daddy in the eyes? Hmm?”

I opened my mouth to explain to him but I was speechless. I did not want him to win this little game that we were playing so I played around with the truth.

“I like making you edgy.” I said.

He stared at me and bit on the insides of his mouth as if he was keeping in a comment. He finally let it out, “You like making me _nervous_?”

“No, not nervous. More like driven to something and in this case, it’s me.” I commented.

Jared moved closer so that only our noses were touching. “You want to keep me on my toes around you.” I nodded. “Well I completely understand. Do you know what I will do to keep _you_ on your toes?” I shook my head slowly as he moved his lips next to my ear. “Sometimes little’s must be punished to learn from their mistakes.”

I stopped breathing at his remark. He traced his lips over my ear and slowly let out a hot breath that made me let out my breath as it sent chills racing down my spine. Jared moved his face back to face mine and observed how I had reacted to his statement.

“Am I... going to get… punished now?” I squeaked.

“Of course not silly!” He said a bit too loudly and laughed at my response. “But spankings are in order.” Jared said as his laughter died down.

Picking myself back up, I teased back at him, “I like spankings. When will daddy spank me?” I purred at him with my sweet voice as I leaned closer to him.

This completely caught Jared off guard. He stared at my in silence thinking about his next move. I sat waiting patiently as a smile slowly started to form on my face. I was winning.

*DING DING DING*

The oven timer started to go off and Jared tore his gaze away from mine and went to extract the waffles out. I notice my mouth was dry from the intense scene that had just happened and I was still trying to collect my thoughts. What type of game was I trying to play with Jared? I do admit, I have always liked spanking, but I have personally _never_ been spanked. When it did eventually happen, will I enjoy it? Will it turn me on as much as I thought it would? Maybe I just like the fantasy rather than the reality of it.

I knew Jared would never hurt me on purpose which made me want him even more. I read many horrific stories about how bondage went off the rails in relationships and I did not want that to happen to me and Jared. We were still very new to this as a couple, but I started to wonder, did Jared have other littles or subs before me? The thought aggravated me. I was a seriously jealous person and I like to claim what was mine. I did not want to think about the girls that got a piece of Jared and how he pushed his big cock in them as he did with me. I shivered at the though, it took me to dark places I didn't want to go to.

As I was thinking deeply, I hadn’t noticed that Jared was sitting opposite me; the kitchen table was full of food including the pancakes that not long ago were fluid, now they are done. To top everything off, Jared was watching me intently. My eyes widened as I quickly started to turn red.

_‘How long was he sitting there?’_

My body’s reaction could not have been anymore worse. I tried to move my legs but it was pretty hard as I was very far away from the ground and that caused me to accidently kick Jared in the knee. He inhaled sharply and I quickly darted to the floor, around the table to him. He hadn’t even noticed me move until I was by his side in a flash. Looking up at him I felt so guilty, I was terrible when it came to awkward situations. But my giggles got the best of me in this moment and I just let them slide out.

“I’m sor-” My giggles interrupt me as I remember how I kicked him under the table. I tried to control them by standing straight up and breathing out my mouth. “I’m sorry I kicked you daddy. It was a pure accident.”

“Didn’t seem like it.” Jared responded with a chuckle.

He leans forward and grabs his knee and rubs it to sooth the pain. I place my hand over his knee, which is above my waist, and I lean down to kiss it. I pressed my lips against his knee and placed a sweet kiss before standing straight up.

“Sweet little kisses from my angel. Come, sit on daddy’s lap.” Before I could protest, I was being picked up and set on this leg to sit on.

“This is absurd Jared, I can’t eat like this sitting on your lap!” That remark gained me a smack on the arse.

‘ _Ouch’_

“You will sit on my lap and eat.” His voice was sharp with domination and I did not question him any more. Some people would have hated to be told what to do and how to do it, but I almost secretly loved it and the fact that I could actually play it out made me chipper.

I eyed the coffee that was on the other side of the table and struggled to reach for it. Jared stretched for the coffee, held it up and just as I thought he was going to pass it over, he moved it further. I shot him a lethal glance.

“Little’s don’t drink coffee.” He stated.

“Well this little will turn into a beast if she doesn’t get her coffee.” I replied deadly.

‘ _I said I **almost** secretly love being told what to do.’_

With a half smile, Jared poured me a cup of coffee. The first sip tasted of heaven and I moaned as it swept down my throat.

“Damn, if I knew coffee got you horny, I would have made it the first time you came over.”

I raised my eyebrows at him, “I am not horny.”

“Whatever you say angel.” He bit into a waffle.

I picked up a pancake to eat while I drank my coffee, but I felt uncomfortable on Jared’s lap because my vagina was still sore from his big cock that was in me last night and this morning in the shower.

“What’s the matter?” He questioned cause I kept on fidgeting on him.

“Umm, I just…” How did I phrase this without blushing violently? “Uhh, I’m feeling… a little…sore.” I gestured with my hand my lady region area.

Jared placed down his waffle and put his hand on top of mine. “I’m sorry if I hurt you, I just couldn’t help myself. I _had_ to be inside you from the moment you agreed.” I didn’t take his words lightly because I knew what he meant. From the moment he agreed to be my daddy, I couldn’t wait to get close to him that I even went on the pill just to stay safe, and last night we could not have been any closer.

The thought made me smile.


	11. Chapter 11

One of the fun things about sharing another morning with Jared was that he never did disappoint with breakfast. I was hopping around his living room and was just beginning to contemplate what to do when I left him, then my phone rang.

“Hey girlfriend!”

“I’ve got news,” Olivia said in her way of greeting.

“What?” I could tell by her voice that it was good news, whatever it was.

“I’m going to be an extra on the new The Fast and the Furious movie.”

“Oh my God! Liv, that’s awesome! I love their films.”

“UH SAME! What are you doing for lunch?”

I grinned. “Celebrating with you of course.”

“Awesome! Soo…” I knew exactly where she was headed. “How was last night?”

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

“OMG are you seriously not going to tell me?”

I snorted, “Of course I’m going to tell you, just later.”

“Don’t you dare keep any details from me.”

I hung up and rocked back on the sofa, so thrilled for Olivia I felt like dancing. Needing something to do while Jared was on the phone to his brother, I checked my inbox and found a Google alert digest for Jared’s name. Over thirty mentions in just one day. I opened the e-mail and freaked out a little at the numerous “mystery woman” headlines. I clicked on the first link and found myself landing on a gossip blog.

There, in living colour, was a photo of Jared kissing me senseless on the sidewalk outside of a black cab. The accompanying article was short and to the point:

_“Jared Leto, the worlds most hottest and eligible bachelor was spotted two days ago in a passionate public embrace. The blonde haired woman is five foot tall and is identified to be relatively new in his life. We imagine hearts are breaking across the world at this site.”_

“Oh, bullocks,” I breathed.

I quickly clicked through other links in the digest to find the same picture with similar captions and articles. Alarmed, I leaned back and thought about what this meant. If one kiss was headline news, what chance would Jared and I have to make a relationship work?

My hands weren’t quite steady as I closed the browser tabs. I hadn’t considered the press coverage, but I should have.

_‘Damn it.’_

I had chosen anonymity was my friend when Jared and I started to date. A thin, invisible wall between me and exposure was gone.

“Fuck,” I puffed, finding myself in a painful situation I could have avoided if I’d dedicated any of my brain cells to something other than Jared.

There was also his reaction to this mess to consider…I cringed inwardly just thinking about it. I knew how much he hated his love life put out there in public since it was rarely even shown. He likes privacy and so do I.

I was so flustered when I reached his room that I rushed in with my only thought being to find Jared. When I spotted him, sitting on the edge of his bed, he looked up at me.

“I’ll have to call you back Shannon.” Jared stood up and walked towards me. “Delilah.” He frowned down at me. Cupping my chin, he pulled it up so I was staring into his eyes. “What’s wrong? You’re upset.”

“It’s all over the place,” I whispered. “A picture of us together.”

He nodded. “I’ve just seen it.”

“I blinked up at him, confused at his nonchalance. “You’re okay with it?”

“Why wouldn’t I be? For once, they’re reporting the truth.”

“But I thought you hated your love life out in the open for everyone to see.” I replied flabbergasted. “I was worried about your reaction, but there’s more…There are things you don’t know and I—” I took a deep, shaky breath. “It can’t be that way between us, Jared. We can’t be public. I don’t want – I can’t have people judging me for going out with a man that’s more than twice my age.”

“Is that what your worried about Dee?” It still sounded weird when he called me by my nickname but I didn’t comment on it.

“I just don’t want to give them something to talk about and well, embarrass you.”

“You couldn’t. It’s not possible.” He brushed a loose lock of hair off my face. “But I understand your doubt. I need you to recognize that you are _mine_ , those sleazy bastards can say whatever they want. Yes there is an age difference between us-” I huffed in sarcasm. “But what does it matter? Do you still want to be with me?”

“Of course.” I clarified.

“Good, then that’s all the matters. Come here angel.” He pulled me into his embrace and I wrapped my little arms around his waist and squeezed him tight, afraid if I let go, that I would fall.

He kissed my forehead lightly and I pulled myself back, stood on my toes to reach for his lips. Jared sealed his lips over mine, touching me with a lush wet kiss. His tongue did that slow, savoring licking that made me long to feel him doing the same between my legs. My hands went to his hair, sliding through it, tugging gently. When he wrapped his arms around me, I arched into his strong body.

Just as he had done last night, he had me on my back on the bed before I realized he was moving me, his mouth swallowing my surprised gasp. His dexterous fingers fond a way into my top, under my bra, then he was cupping my breasts, kneading them with soft squeezes.

“Uhh Jared.”

“Shh.” He sucked on my lower lip, his fingers rolling and tugging my tender nipples. “It was driving me crazy knowing I won’t get you naked until the next time we meet.”

“We haven’t even discussed that yet - Oh! Oh, God…”

His mouth surrounded the tip of my breast, the wash of heat bringing a mist of perspiration to my skin. His head lifted and he looked at me with stormy blue eyes.

“It’s insane, I know. I don’t - I can’t explain it Delilah, but I have to make you come. And since I won’t be inside you because you are quite sore, I will settle with giving you some orgasms.”

“Some? Meaning more than one?” He responded with an evil smirk. “Oh lord.”

One of his hands pushed between my legs. And they fell open shamelessly, my body so aroused I eager. His other hand continued to plump my breasts, making them heavy and unbearably sensitive.

“You’re wet for me,” he murmured, his gaze sliding down my body to where he was parting my sex with his fingers. “You’re beautiful here, too. Plush and pink. So soft.”

He slid one finger carefully into me. My eyes closed against the unbearable vulnerability of being spread out naked and fingered by a man that was so keen to please me. 

“You’re so snug.” Jared pulled out and thrust gently back into me. My back bowed as I clenched eagerly around him. “And so greedy.” He pulled out and pushed back into me with two fingers. I couldn’t hold back a moan of delight. The man had talented hands, confident and skilled, and he took what he wanted with them.

“Jesus, Jared.” I was panting for him, my hips circling shamelessly onto his thrusting fingers. I felt like I’d spontaneously combust if he didn’t get me off.

I’d never been so turned on in my life. I was near mindless with the need for an orgasm. Jared was breathing hard, too. His face was flushed with lust. _For me._ When I’d done nothing more than respond helplessly to him.

His hand at my breast moved to my cheek and brushed over it. “You’re blushing. I’ve scandalized you.”

“Yes – just a bit.” I breathed out, enjoying his hand.

His smile was both wicked and delighted. “I want to feel how much pleasure I can give you. I want you to feel what I can make your body do. And while you’re thinking about that, you’re going to look forward to me doing it again and again.”

My sex rippled around his stroking fingers, the rawness of his words pushing me to the brink of orgasm.

“I’m going to tell you all the ways I want you to please me Dee, and you’re going to do it all…take it all, and we’re going to have explosive, primal, no-holds-barred sex. You know that, don’t you? You can feel how it’ll be between us already.” His voice was made for sex talk and I would forever live for it.

“Yes,” I breathed, clutching my breasts to ease the deep ache of my hardened nipples. “Please, daddy.”

“Shh…I’ve got you.” The pad of his thumb rubbed my clitoris in gentle circles, I almost lost it. “Look into my eyes when you come for me.” Jared demanded.

My eyes automatically opened and everything tightened in my core, the tension building as he massaged my clit and pushed his fingers in and out in a steady, unhurried rhythm.

“Give it to me, Delilah,” he ordered. “ **Now**.”

“Daddyyy!”

I climaxed with a flamboyant cry, my grip white-knuckled on the sides of the bed as my hips pumped onto his hand, my mind far beyond shame or shyness. My gaze was locked to his; unable to look away, riveted by the fierce masculine triumph that flared in his icy blue eyes. In that moment he owned me. I’d do anything he wanted. And he knew it.

Through the roaring of blood in my ears, I thought I heard him say something, but I lost the words when he hooked one of my legs over the back of his shoulder and covered my clit with his mouth. 

“No-” I pushed at his head with my hands. “I can’t.”

I was too swollen, way too sensitive. But when his tongue touched my clit, fluttering over it, the hunger built again inside me and it was more intense than the first time. He tongued my trembling slit, teasing me, taunting me with the promise of another orgasm when I knew I couldn’t have one again so quickly but since what happened last night, I knew better than to minimize Jared’s sexual abilities.

Then his tongue speared into me and I bit my lip to bite back a scream. I came a second time, my body quaking violently as my tender muscles tightened desperately around his decadent licking. He growled which I felt vibrated through me. My body felt so weak that I didn’t have the strength to push him away when he returned to my clit _again_. Jared sucked softly, tirelessly until I climaxed again, gasping his name from what little voice I could produce.

Jared straightened my leg, still breathless as he pressed kisses up my belly to my breasts and I was shattered from exhaustion. He hauled me up with his arms, which were banded around my back as I hung lax in his grip while he took my mouth with suppressed violence, bruising my lips and betraying how close to the edge he was.

He fixed my bra, pulled down my top and pulled up my panties alongside with my jeans. Standing tall, basically towering over me, he watched me enjoy the post-multi-orgasmic high. Opening my eyes up to him was like opening them up to a god.

_‘A fucking sex god.’_

He was smirking down at me with his silky hair framing his gorgeous face that still gave me butterflies every time I saw. My energy was coming back to me faster than I had expected and I had something in mind.

In a flash I was on my knees in front of Jared. My arms were laid down on my thighs, my head faced upwards that my neck started to strain a bit. From the moment Jared took charge of me last night, I knew exactly what type of man he was. A dominant.

I knew exactly what he needed and I was going to make sure he got it. He was taken back when he saw me move swiftly from the bed to kneeling at his feet. He knew what I wanted to do, and didn’t stop me.

With shaky fingers, I pulled his pajama bottoms down to his ankles. He was wearing Calvin Klein boxers and I raised an eyebrow up at him. I hooked my fingers on the sides and pulled his underwear down.

Jared’s big cock flopped out and almost hit me in the face if I hadn’t of reacted faster. I wanted to make a funny comment on it but decided I didn’t want to get into that now. Instead I took his beautiful cock in my tiny hands and could not comprehend how the fuck this actually fit in me. He definitely was packing the goods and I loved it.

“Like what you see angel?” Jared’s voice broke through my thoughts.

Nodding my head happily, my lips flowed over the wide crown. He reached for my hair, his hand curling into my scalp with white-knuckled force. I didn’t complain since he wasn’t actually hurting me so I held him with both hands and mouthed the plush head, sucking gently. The softness of his skin and his uniquely appealing scent made me moan. I felt the vibration ripple through his entire body and heard a rough sound rumble in his chest.

Jared touched my cheek. “Lick it.”

Aroused by the command, not wanting to break eye contact with him, I fluttered my tongue across the underside and shivered with delight when he rewarded me with a hot burst of pre-cum.

Not really knowing what I was doing, I decided to fist the root of him with one hand as I hollowed my cheeks and drew rhythmically, hoping for more.

He made a sound filled with the sweetest agony. “God, Delilah…your mouth. Keep sucking. Like that…hard and deep.”

I was so surprisingly turned on by his pleasure I squirmed under his gaze. His hand continued to pushed into my hair, pulling and tugging at the roots. I loved how he started out with tenderness, then grew rougher as the lust he felt for me overwhelmed his control.

My head bobbed as I pleasured him, jacking him with one hand while I sucked and stroked the crest with my mouth. Heavy veins coursed the length of his cock, and I slid the flat of my tongue along them. 

He swelled, growing thicker and longer. My knees were uncomfortable, but I didn’t care; my gaze was riveted to Jared as his head fell back and he fought for breath.

“Delilah, you suck me so good.” He held my head still and took over. Jared thrusted his hips and fucked my mouth. Jared was stripped to a level of base need where only the race to orgasm mattered.

It made me more horny, the image in my mind of how we must look right now. Me on my knees in front of this sexy god, having him stroke his big cock in and out of my greedy mouth.

I gripped his straining thighs in both hands, frantically working my lips and tongue, desperate for his climax. His balls were heavy and big, an audacious display of his powerful virility.

I decided to cup them, rolling them gently, which was a good decision because I started to feel them tighten and draw up.

“Ah, Delilah.” His voice was a guttural rasp. His grip tightened in my hair. “You’re making me come."

The first spurt of semen was so thick, I struggled to swallow it. It was salty and really creamy but I gladly swallowed it all.

Jared was thrusting against the back of my throat, his cock throbbing with every straining pulse into my mouth. My eyes watered and my lungs burned, but still I pumped my fists, milking him, I wanted all of it. His entire body shuddered as I took everything he had. The sounds he made and the muttered, breathless praise were the most gratifying I’d ever heard. I felt so proud of myself. As first blowjobs go, I think I did a pretty amazing job.

I licked him clean, marveling at how he didn’t fully soften even after an explosive orgasm. He was still capable of fucking me senseless and more than willing to, I knew. Not that I was complaining, but he was trying to lay off putting it in me again.

Wiping the corner of my lips with my finger, I looked back up at Jared who was watching me with greedy eyes. I wanted to make him even hungrier.

“Thank you daddy.” I teased.

He picked me up from the floor and smacked me with a big wet kiss on my mouth and I sank into his grip.

“No, thank _you_ angel. Your mouth is my new favourite thing.” He whispered.

My clit throbbed at his remark but I decided to not say anything about it because I knew he would probably take me again. His laugh rumbled through his body that I could actually feel it as I was pressed up against him.

Jared whilst holding me, gently fixed my hair by combing it through his fingers. I sagged into him from the pleasure he was giving me by just simply caressing my hair.

“You like that angel?” He provoked. 

“Hmm, yes daddy I do.”

“Tell me baby, was that your first blowjob?” Jared asked.

My eyes opened to his question and I replied with a nod. Jared put his hands on either side of my face and came closer so that only our noises were touching.

“I have the perfect angel.” His comment made my heart swell.

My phone started to buzz and I had to look around for it. It lay on the floor where I must have dropped it when Jared picked me up. I started to walk towards the buzzing when Jared beat me to it.

He ran to it, picked it off the floor and threatened to answer. I lunged at him. He laughed at my reaction and raised his arm up, still holding the phone.

“Now angel, say please.” He was teasing me.

“Give me the damn phone Jared! It might be Liv calling about lunch.”

“Oh? It is-“ He looked at the phone, “in fact Liv calling.”

I was jumping now, trying to get my phone back even though it was hopeless. Jared was much taller than me. I started to get angry but I resembled Tinkerbelle when she get’s pissed off and Jared was enjoying this way too much.

I needed to change my ways so I gave up trying to reach for the phone.

_Bingo._

Instead I put my arms around Jared’s neck and threw my legs around his waist, then slapped him with a deep kiss. 

Jared was completely taken back by my move and barely had enough time to catch me.

I let my tongue dip into his mouth, caressing him within. He responded with a more aggressive manner by holding me close to him, and kissing me back viciously. I was starting to get turned on again but I had to remember my purpose. Jared was so into kissing me that he hadn’t noticed my little hands corresponding with his.

Smiling, I dipped my legs back to the ground and made a run for it as I had retrieved my phone. I laughed with glee as I ran down the hallway to the living room.

“Haha sucka.” I breathed to myself as I unlocked my phone.

I felt Jared before I saw him. It was like there was an electric pull between us that made us want each other. I lightly put down my phone on the coffee table, slowly turned around, breathing heavy. Jared stood in the entrance of the living area. His eyes looked dark, sensual and dominating.

My knees went weak but I fought to keep myself up right. He was just so _male_. The way he stood made me want to blow him again, let him fuck me until I would only see stars. He slowly lifted his hand up, signaling for me to go to him.

Swallowing hard, I walked towards him trying not to look intimated. When I reached him, my head was bowed down and he placed a finger underneath my chin, and raised my head up.

Every time I would stare into his eyes I would get lost. They were so beautiful, magnificent and wild with excitement. I stood still under his gaze as his pulled me up on to my toes by lifting my arse with his hands. He started squeezing my cheeks and it felt so good. Because I was pushed up against him, I could feel his erection through his pants. Jared was always ready to fuck me and I him. 

Jared’s hair tickled my face, which caused my nose to twitch. He noticed and kissed my nose, trailing little kisses down to my mouth where he held me in place. I automatically kissed him back, letting our tongues dance with each other. He tasted like coffee, blueberry and me.

He traced his mouth all the way to my ear and whispered, “I like what you did in there.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah angel.” His hands started cupping my cheeks again. “Next time you do something like that,” He spanked my left cheek “You’ll end up over my lap.”

His threat turned me wildly on. I couldn’t explain it; he just had this hold over me. I wanted to please him.

“I’ll take that as a challenge, _daddy Jaaay_.”

Jared bit my lower lip, his eyes scotching into my soul as I could only watch him devour me. It was like he was tasting me _down there_ every time he did that to me. I needed to learn how to control my response to him because he had the best poker face whilst I was a trembling hormonal woman.

Jared opened his gorgeous mouth, “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is much more to come...


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia was dressed in her blue shirtdress, which was accompanied with flowery-heeled sandals, her hair was up in a tight bun while she still had two strips of curled her out in the front. She always looked stunning, which was one reason why I hated going out with her. Liv always got the attention but she knew exactly how to handle it. _Unlike me_. Every time a boy would start speaking to me I would automatically go into a panic state trying to think of ways not to fuck the conversation up.

I didn’t have to worry about that now that I had Jared. Thinking about him made me smile.

“Ooh she’s smiling. I wonder what has become of her?” Olivia sarcastically commented but I threw her off with the good old bird.

“Seriously? The middle finger?”

“What? It’s a classic!” I laughed.

We had chosen to have lunch in a small café off the road to her workplace. Her shift started in one hour, so we had time for me to catch her up on last night’s events.

Olivia got homemade pasta with a tuna sauce alongside with sparking water. On the other hand I ordered a veggie burger, chips on the side and… coffee.

“You are so weird.” Liv remarked.

“Duh.” I answered with chips in my mouth.

“Hey! Where’s your necklace?” Liv asked.

I touched my absent necklace and remembered, “I put it in my bag. I showered and I didn’t wanna get it wet.”

Olivia twisted her fork in her pasta, placed it before her mouth and finally broke through her silence of my past night. I could her itching to ask me and A for effort, I’m surprised she lasted this long.

“Okay. Start from the beginning.”

Rolling my eyes I started off, “So I got to his apartment, he opened the door and while we were standing in his foyer, things got really heated up quickly-“

“Oh my God, you lost your virginity in the foyer!?” Liv shouted and gained the waitress’s attention.

“Shut the fuck up!” I whispered loudly while holding down her arm with force that made her squirm.

The waitress was served four tables down from us, and subsequently disappeared in the back. She mouthed sorry and I decided to continue.

“Stop giving me that look Liv, we did _not_ do it in the foyer for fucks sake. Anywaaay as I was saying, things got heated up really quickly and I was all over him. I had no idea what had gotten into me but I just couldn’t keep my hands off him. Or my mouth for that matter. But then we were interpreted by the pizza delivery guy.”

“Clichéd but understandable.”

“Then we watched Stanger Things and after like episode three I think, we started kissing.” I took a sip of my coffee.

“And then…?” Liv added on.

“Then we had sex.” I took a gulp of coffee.

“Okay. You cannot just leave it like that! I NEED MORE!”

“It was really personally and intimate. I don’t wanna say it to anyone and before you say that ‘you’re my best friend and you I have to tell you everything’, you didn’t tell me about last summer when you stayed in Turkey!” I quickly finished.

“That is **not** that same! Leo is a subject that should never be bought up because it was the stupidest thing I have ever done.”

I reached for her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “I know you loved him Liv. It wasn’t your fault that he was a dick afterwards.”

“Yeah I know.” She whispered as her eyes glistened so I linked my fingers with hers. Liv gave me a small smile that didn’t meet her eyes. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, I understand.”

“I will tell you this. I orgamsed three times.” I murmured.

That seemed to make her forget about that douchebag from last summer. Olivia’s eyes widened and she squeezed my hand tight. “No freaking way! Three times on _your_ first time?! Woah, Jared is doing something right.” She let go of my hand and went back to eating her food.

“Yeah and imagine, that was nothing compared to this morn-”

“You had sex again today?” She sounded so surprised that the pitch of her voice was so squeaky; I had trouble understanding what she said.

“Well … yeah” I confessed.

“I wasn’t able to have good sex for ages after. You fucking lucky bitch.” She threw one of my chips at me (which I caught.) “Did you orgasm again today?”

“Oh yeah. Once in the shower and three more times after breakfast.” I stated while casually biting into my burger.

Olivia sat opposite me in complete silence. Her mouth was slightly open betraying how much disbelief she was in. after what seemed like a while, she finally got over it and continued playing with her food.

“I just don’t get it. What is he? A robot? He’s a machine made from the future.”

“Nope. He is a _god_.” I purred.

___

It was three pm when I opened my front door where I was attacked by my dog… with licks. He bounced up and down and barked with excitement. I put my bag down near the door and hugged Jasper. I felt like I hadn’t seen him in ages so I let him lick my face.

Jasper whined at me when I got back up. “Come on boy, lets go see grandma and grandpa.” I kicked off my shoes with my toes and signaled for him to follow me which he did in a heartbeat.

I entered the front living room and was greeted by my mother who laid on the side of my dad, quietly sleeping. My dad’s soft brown eyes stared at me with aggravation and I got the message. I turned and kneeled down next to Jasper I shushed him. Getting back up, I kissed my dad on the forehead and whispered, “I’m gonna go upstairs.”

“Wait.” I turned around. “Your mother and I are going away tonight.” He whispered.

“Why?” My mind completely forgot that my mother was sleeping as my voice rose a bit.

My mother stirred in her sleep. “Don’t be silly Dee. It’s our twentieth wedding anniversary.” He scolded at me.

I could I have forgotten! I was the damn one who planned it for them. “Oh yeaaah. I forgot.”

My dad gently peeled my mother off him and placed her on top of a bunch of pillows. He gestured for me to go in the kitchen were we could speak without disrupting my mum.

My father, Caine Hudson was around six feet tall. I got my shortness from my mother and so did my sister. He was dressed in a navy shirt and grey loose jeans with his now dark black hair was tossed to one side.  

“I was going to leave you with £100 but your mother persuaded me to leave £200 instead.”

“Dad you don’t have to leave me that much!” I gasped.

“Use the hundred on food and maybe if you want to go out shopping or something, and keep the rest for emergency. You don’t need a nanny right?” He asked scratching the back of his head.

A laugh escaped me before I acknowledged it. “I am eighteen years old and you guys are only going until Friday, I think I can take care of myself for five days dad.”

“Your right. I just have never left you alone before and well, I don’t want anything bad happen to y-“ I hugged him stopping him from carrying on speaking.

I loved my dad fiercely and I would do anything for him. We had this amazing bound between us that I didn’t even have with my own mother. He just got me and me him.

“I love you too dad.” I whispered into him.

I released him from the tight embrace and walked out of the kitchen, Jasper following me silently. Heading to the doors, I picked up my backpack and climbed up the stairs taking two at a time with my little legs.

My door was open, informing me that my mum was in here probably checking if it was clean. I rolled my eyes at the thought. Sometime she thought I was still a child which in many cases such as last night, I was fairly the opposite.

I had been away from Jared only for a couple of hours, and yet I missed him so much. Was it normal that I felt like this? I wanted to call him to tell him that but it might sound too needy. I didn’t want Jared to think I was obsessive which I was, but in this case, I didn’t want him to runaway.

I threw myself on my bed, “Urghh! Why is life so hard?” I said out loud.

Staring up at my ceiling, I visualized what he was doing right now. He told me that he had loads of interviews today which meant he was probably at BBC One or something.

Pulling out my laptop, I decided to Google ‘Jared Leto’. About 9,260,000 results came up and I clicked on images. So many pictures from headshots to him shirtless to when he won an academy award to his glorious long locks of hair days. I clicked on a photo where Jared was in black and white, his face was close up where you could see every single detail from the lines just in between his brows, to each single hair of his beard.

I sat there, on my bed, just staring at him. This gorgeous man devoured me last night and took my virginity from me in the most beautiful way imaginable. Everyone I knew told me their first times had been horrendous, and unenjoyably. But my first time was the best experience of my life. Jared literally rocked my world until all I saw was stars.

The way he held me with his rather large hands. His soft eyes barring into my soul as we made sweet slow love. I shivered at the remembrance. “ _You’re so tight_ _”_ his words echoed in my mind. When he cleaned me up, wiping away the blood from losing my virginity, _“_ _you should not feel ashamed Delilah. It is very normal.”_

But it was his dominance that caught me off guard. The way he would demand for stuff and I would do it in a heartbeat. He has this power over me that no person has ever had… and I liked it. I rummaged through his posts on twitter.

_Fan: Are you dominant or submissive?_

_Jared: Take a guess._

My fingers were moving so fast on the keyboard. I went to YouTube next and found many videos. Jared was on stage at a Mars concert.

_“I won’t bite. Unless you ask nicely.”_

_“Does anybody wanna make sweet gentle love? (…) Well that’s too bad because I wanna make really hard passionate love”._

_“What are you chatting about over there? This girl’s going on and on. like what do you talk about, your Christmas shopping? Jesus Louisus, these people are trying to sing over here. Don’t make me- You know I will come down there and I will spank your ass raw.”_

_“If she talks again I want you to take her and give her to me. Cause I punish very severely.”_

Another video had him waving a finger at a fan in the crowd and said, _“Bad girl! Bad girl, bad girl!”_

_“I usually start with a little bit of submission, and I move quickly … but firmly into an intense physical pain.”_

Another video.

_“Are you really that horny? There are three girls screaming ‘take it off, take it off’. Let me do say, loudly and clearly: be careful what you ask for, sister. I mean, I’m sure you heard about the rumors right? So, just be careful kids.”_

Another video.

_“I want you on your bed. Screaming.”_

_“I’m just an animal all around.”_

Another video.

_“Best love song? Nine Inch Nails – Closer”_

_“I always pick Nine Inch Nails Closer because it’s a little filthy. It’s a good song to listen to if you’re curled up on your bed late at night.”_

Another video.

_Female interviewer: It’s almost intimidating to look you in the eye…_

_Jared: Well, I hope so._

My mind was racing as I started to remember his song lyrics.

_“I punish you with pleasure, and pleasure you with pain.”_

_“I’ll wrap my hands around your neck, so tight with love, love.”_

_“No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave,_

_No matter how many breaths that you took you still couldn’t breathe.”_

The way he dominated me in the shower this morning, _“tell daddy how much you like it angel.”_ I bit into my lower lip remembering his moans as he fucked me senselessly and all I could do was take each thrust as they came. _Fuck._ The heat that was coming out between my thighs was pivotal as I kept remembering Jared.

The memories were coming back so fast, I gripped onto my bed sheets, eyes squeezed shut tight. I needed to be near him. He was my drug and I was an addict. I needed more of him. Couldn’t get enough.

Without thinking, I reached out for my phone and dialed his number. It rang twice before I noticed what I was doing.

“Fuck!” I quickly hung up just as the phone was answered. “Double fuck.” When I realised Jared had answered my call and I had just rudely hung up on him.

My phone rang in my hands, Lea Michele’s Cannonball blasting out loud. I swallowed the lump in my throat and answered.

“Hello?” I loudly whispered.

“Delilah, is everything alright?” Jared cautioned.

“Uhh yeah I’m fine, everything is fine.” I responded, playing with my socks.

“Then why did you hang up as soon as I answered?” His voice was low which meant he was pissed off. _At me._

“I…I just wanted to say – how much I miss you… daddy.” The sweetness of my voice was unbearable, even for me.

He grunted through the phone which made me wet. I had to put my hand on my clit to stop it from throbbing through my jeans. It got me so hot when he would let out grunts or groans.

“Angel baby, I miss you too. I was wanted to message you but I thought maybe you needed space from being with me last night.”

My mouth dropped open slightly. He felt exactly the same as me which made my heart clench.

“Daddy, I need you.” I barely said but he heard me.

“I will be done in two hours baby. Is there somewhere you would like to meet?”

“Uhhhh…” I closed down my laptop and quickly slipped of the bed to shut my door, “I have an idea, but I’m not sure your going to like it.”

“Do tell angel.” My heart fluttered every time he called me that. 

“My parents are going away for a couple of days for their twentieth anniversary. So I was thinking, may- maybe you would like to stay with… me?” I slowly died in the seconds where only silence was audible.

“What time do you want me there princess?” I jumped up and down in glee.

“Yay! Urmm around sevenish?”

“Perfect. Make sure your pussy is ready for me when I get there. I want it nice and wet.” He growled through the phone.

A little moan escaped my lips. “It’s wet already daddy. You make me so wet.” I bit my lip, holding in another moan.

“Fuck, your making me hard. I have to go into an interview in a couple of minutes.”

I giggled. “Aww how will my daddy ever make it through whilst he thinks about fucking me like the beast he is?” I sarcastically commented.

“ _Angel_. Are you teasing me?” Jared asked.

“Hmm maybe.” I giggled again.

“Tease me all you want baby, but girls who please, won’t end up over the knee.”

“Oh daddy. Trust me, I’ll make sure I please you till you can’t see straight.” I murmured.

“I’ll take that as a challenge baby.”

 ___

I rushed threw my front door just as my mum was leaving with her suitcase in her hand.

“Honey, we waited as long as we could for you!” My mother was dressed in gray flare trousers, a white blouse with wedges. Her brown her was let out and tumbled around her shoulders.

“I’m sorry, I quickly had to buy some things.” I smiled hoping she wouldn’t look what was in the bags.

“Dee.” I turned around to my father who was coming back from the car to collect my mother’s suitcase.

“Yeah dad?” I responded.

“We have to get to the airport quickly hunny.” He set out his hand and my mother took it. They both leaned over to me and gave me kisses on either side of my face.

“Have a lovely trip guys! Love you.”

They walked to the car and I waved them off. Once I saw the turn the corner and no longer heard it, I closed the front door and ran up to my room with the bags in hand. In the plain blue bag, I took out a victoria secret bag. I smiled down at the items I had purchased.

The clock on my wall told me that it was just creeping towards half six. Which meant I had thirty minutes to get everything sorted before Jared got here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUN FACT: All the statements that Jared made in this chapter are in fact true! You will find them on YouTube if you know what to type in. *wink*
> 
> (Lyrics from End Of All Days)  
> (Lyrics from Up In the Air)  
> (Lyrics from Hurricane


	13. Chapter 13

I was feeling very nervous. I sat in my living room on the couch waiting patiently for the door to be knocked on. I put on fake eyelashes and accompanied them with eyeliner and my lips were a fire red. I played with my long silk robe that I had bought today and it was a very light pink colour. It felt cold against my skin but I loved it.

Jasper was asleep upstairs in my room. Remembering that I forgot to keep my door open, I stood up.

_7:06_

I heard a knock on the door and my heart fell. Shaking, I walked out of the living area to the door, completely forgetting about Jasper. I took in a deep breath and opened it.

On the threshold was Jared. He was wearing a jersey top, dark blue jeans and a cap that covered his brows. In both hands he had his bags.

As the polite hostess, I took both bags from him _which_ he refused to give me.

“Angel, you don’t have to.” He assured.

Smiling up at him, I gestured for him to enter my home. It felt weird having him here. The place where I grew up and basically lived in my entire life. He put his bags down near the wooden desk that held many photos of my family. Turning around, he faced me just as I was about to hug him from the back. My little arms crushed him into my small body.

His body heat felt amazing against mine and I could smell body soap on him, which was radiating off him. Tilting my head back, I looked up at him and took off his cap. His brown hair flopped forward, tickling my nose in the process.

I giggled at the gesture. I went on my tiptoes; my hands were on his chest for balance, my lips parted beside his and I slowly pressed on him with my mouth. Even though I was already on my toes, Jared moved his head down, to come closer to my lips. He licked his lips slightly which of course touched my own.

It felt like electricity when his tongue touched my lips. I closed my eyes and I heard his breath hitch faintly. Very gently, I placed my lips against his and kissed him. I moved my hands up and my fingers tangled with his silky hair that I loved so much. I softly pulled on his strands and I physically felt Jared shake and a groan escaped his mouth into mine.

The sound he made sent goosebumps running down my spine, and all over my body. Jared grabbed the back of my head with one hand and the other travelled down, and griped my arse. It was much harder than I thought to let go of his mouth. I was so into him that I hated separating us to actually let us breathe. But for me, he was my oxygen; I didn’t need anything else if I had him. 

Jared was staring at me with those icy blue eyes and my breath hitched. He was so alluring and I felt butterflies in the bottom of my stomach flying everywhere inside me. We were both panting slowly, trying to catch out breaths back even though the kiss was slow and gentle. He moved his eyesight down to my lips and all I saw was deep lust within him. 

My red lipstick had smudged onto his lips which made me smile. I caught his lower lip in between my teeth and lightly pulled, which I was then rewarded with another animalistic growl. I moaned into his mouth as a reaction from his response to me. It made me so fucking hot the way he would let out noises like that. Like he couldn’t help but be horny for _me_. The heat between my legs was increasing rapidly and all I wanted to do was fuck him.

He released me and I took his hand, and showed him around on the floor we were currently on. 

“And finally, this is the front living room!” I gestured with my hands as if I had just finished a magic show.

“It’s nice.” He smiled at me. 

“Would you like something to eat?” I asked.

“I ate before I came.”

“Oh right. Well what would you like do to?”

“What would _I_ like to do?” I raised an eyebrow at his response.

I walked towards him and stood opposite him. “Daddy?”

“Yes angel baby?” Jared looked down at me. 

I pushed him down to sit on the couch and I took a step back from him.

“Do you like my robe?” I asked politely.

“Hmm yes Daddy likes it.” He lightly laughed. 

I giggled along with him and said, “If daddy likes my robe, he’s gonna love what’s underneath in.” I bit my lower lip seductively.

Jared’s laughter completely faded and his face transformed. He was watching me intently, never breaking eye contact. That made what I was going to do even harder with those eyes staring at me.

I gently undid my long silk robe, parented it, and then took it off completely letting it slide down my body. I watch it as it pooled at my feet. My gazed went back up at Jared to see him breathing heavily, basically panting.

I was wearing rich red satin cups that were overlaid with a fine, French lace. The decadent babydoll was finished with a sheer, mesh layer, red rose appliques and lace edged straps, giving me its unmistakably seductive feeling. I turned around for Jared to see the back. I was in a black thong which was underneath the see-threw mesh skirt. I channelled my dark desires and put them into a sophisticated seduction only for my daddy. I lifted up the mesh skirt and presented Jared my garters. 

He let out a growl as he watched me tease him. I giggled and said, “Do you like?” I batted my fake lashes at him.

There I was, standing in front of him and the next moment, I was sitting on his lap. Jared moved so fast, my brain was still coordinating his quick movements. I giggled even more at him and the whole situation. 

“Girls who tease, end up over the knees.” He whispered into my ear.

I was so turned on by his voice and what he actually said made me even more wet. _Like that was possible._ I looked at him and nodded slightly. He needed my permission and I gave it to him. And I was so excited.

He picked me up as if I weighed nothing and placed me back on his lap. Only this time, I was sprawled across on him. I was looking down at the floor when I heard Jared’s breathing. It echoed in my mind as he grabbed one of my arse cheeks. He massaged it with his right hand as his other came to my face. He moved my hair out of the way so he could see me.

With his right hand, he lowered my panties so they reached my ankles. My clit was throbbing at the anticipation and I thought I was going to explode by just the way he was touching me.

“Now, I am going to spank this perfect ass of yours until you beg for me to fuck you.”

“I’ll beg you now.” I sounded so eager that he laughed at my response which only infuriated me.

I wiggled in his lap trying to rub my clit against the zipper of his jeans. He clocked on at my actions and I felt his hand collide with my left cheek. I yelped at the sudden surprise of the spank. 

“Will you stop wiggling now?” Jared announced. 

“Yes daddy.” I answered completely still even though I was dying to be fucked.

“Since it’s your first spanking, I want you to count down from ten when I start. Are you ready angel?” he asked.

I was breathing heavily, wanting this so badly so I could get to the best part where I would be able to have him inside me. I nodded and waited. The first spank jolted me forward that I nearly fell off Jared’s lap, but of course he held me.

“Count Delilah.”

“Ten.” I mumbled. 

Each spank made me wet and I was enjoying it. This punishment was irritatingly turning me on and I couldn’t do anything about it but wait until it was over. Jared smacked me all around my butt but once he got to the three, his spanks moved closer to my vaginal region.

“Three.” I whimpered. 

His fingers were hitting my vagina opening and I almost climaxed by the sudden pleasure of it.

“Two.”

Another smack collided with my opening and I knew once he did it again, I was going to come. 

“One.”

As soon as his hand touched me, I shook in his lap. The explosion took over me as I felt my body got fired up with electricity. While I was coming back down to slumber, I felt one long finger gently slide into me.

“Oohh.” I moaned as Jared’s finger slowly pressed me from the inside. Jared massaged me so slowly, that it actually felt like torture.

“So tell me what’s got this pretty cunt so greedy today.”

“You.” I breathed out as he continued to unhurriedly finger me.

“Excellent answer. Oh angel, you’re so wet.” I bit my mouth to conceal my moans but it was hopeless as they slipped out.

Jared removed his middle finger and just before I was about to protest, he replaced it with two fingers. I gasped at the sudden feeling off him stretching me. I was still sore and I knew I had to obtain from sex but fuck, I couldn’t! Not knowing how fucking incredible it was with Jared. 

He pumped his fingers inside me a bit faster and I loved it but all too soon he left me empty when he retrieved his fingers. Jared picked me up in one swift motion and laid me on top of the rug on the ground.

“This way I will be able to make you cum more.” He stated before dipping his head down to my womanhood.

“Oh, God.” My hands fisted the rug beneath me, my back arching as Jared pinned my hips to the floor and fluttered his tongue across my clit. My skin quickly was becoming coated in a fine sheen of sweat, my vision blurring as my core tightened savagely in preparation for orgasm. My pulse was thrumming, racing in unison with Jared’s vicious tongue. 

I’d come once already, as much from the sight of his dark head between my legs as from his wickedly gifted mouth. My panties were on the floor where he threw them off, and he was still fully dressed.

“I’m ready.” I pushed my fingers into his hair, feeling the dampness at the roots. He was always so careful with me, taking the time to make sure I was soft and wet before filling me too full with his long, thick cock that I loved so much.

He stared up at me through my legs and said, “I’ll decide when you’re ready.”

“I want you inside-” Jared’s suction increased and I came again. “Jaay!”

I trembled through this climax, my body arching with the need to feel him in me. Through the roaring of blood in my ears, I heard him approve of my orgasm but still continued to eat me.

“You’re super sensitive now baby.” Lifting his head, he licked his glistening lips. “You’re coming like crazy.”

I gasped and bit my lip, “I’d come harder if you were inside me daddy.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He teased.

“It doesn’t matter if I get a little sore now,” I argued having a little tantrum. “I’ll get over it!”

Something sparked in the depths of his gaze. He rose up. “No, Dee.” 

The way he shortened my name always made me blush. I leaned up onto my elbows and watched him begin to strip, his moves quick but graceful. 

“Please.” I begged him, letting my eyelashes flutter.

In short order he removed his top. “You really want to play that card, angel?”

“If that’s what it takes.” I was basically pleading him now.

His jeans followed more slowly, a striptease that was far more seductive than mine had been.

“I know what you want.” He straightened from shoving his briefs down, then knelt on the rug and crawled towards me like a sleek panther on the prowl. “You are beginning to ache without my cock inside you. You’ll say anything to have me there.”

“Yes.” I breathed.

He hovered over me, his hair falling around his face, his yummy body casting a shadow over mine. Tilting his head, he lowered his mouth and lightly traced the seam of my lips with the tip of his tongue.

“You crave it. You feel empty without it.”

“Yes, damn you Jared.” I gripped his lean hips, arching upward to try to feel his body against mine. I never felt like this before. Hungry for someone as I did for him. He settled between my legs, his erection lying hard and hot between the lips of my sex.

“It hurts you a little when I push all the way in, and there’s no help for that baby. You have a tight little cunt and I want to cram you full. Sometimes I will lose control and get rough, and there’s no help for that, either.”

“I don’t care, I just want you,” I breathed, rubbing my wet sex shamelessly along the heated length of his cock. His words were so seductive; I was slowly losing my mind.

 

“Not yet.” He moved, rolling his hips to find me with the broad head of his penis. He pushed gently against me to part me, spreading me open as he slipped just the tip inside. My body squirmed against the tight fit, I was resisting and then he said, “You’re not ready yet.”

“Ahh! Fuck me. God . . . just fuck me already!” I cried.

He reached down with one hand and grabbed my hip, stopping my weak attempts to push up and take more of him. “You’re swollen baby.”

I fought his hold. My nails dug into the tight curves of his arse and I tugged him against me. I didn’t care that it might hurt. If I didn’t get him in me I thought I’d lose my mind.

“Give it to me Jared, please.”

He slid his hand into my hair, fisting it to hold me where he wanted me.

 “Look at me.” He ordered.

 “AHH JARED!” I shouted.

“Look at me.” I stilled at the dominance command in his voice. I stared up at him, my frustration melting as I watched a slow, gradual transformation sweep over his handsome face.

His features tightened first, as if he were pained. I lay underneath him, watching his every move. His lips parted with a gasp, his chest beginning to heave with labored breaths. But what mesmerized me most was his piercing blue eyes and the way he was looking at me.

My pulse quickened in response to the change in him. Jared shifted as he dug his feet into the rug, his body bracing for his next move. 

“Delilah.” He sighed, then started coming. Gushing intensely into me. 

He’s groan vibrated through me as well as he came. His cock was still twitching inside me when he said, “Ahh… Fuck.”

I hadn’t understood why he was doing this until he rolled his hips, rubbed out the rest of his orgasm, emptying himself inside me, lubricating me so there would be no pain or resistance. I felt so special. 

He pulled himself out of me and placed his cock on top of my clit. It was the perfect amount of pressure to get me going again. I rubbed myself against his long cock, seeking out more pleasure.

Jared was still as I brushed myself on him and I could feel him harden against me. He was growing stiffer by the second like he didn’t just have a teeth clenching orgasm. I didn’t understand how he did it but I loved it.

I reached for the bottom of my mesh layer and pulled it over my head. I was left with my bra and garters. Jared pulled the garters and released it against my thigh.

“Ouch.” I responded to the motion. Jared giggled and did it again but quickly kissed me which made me forget about the little amount of pain. He then angled my right leg up his muscular body, and slowly pulled the garter off my leg.

He kissed my ankle and pushed down his cock on my clit. Pleasure spiked in my stomach and I needed more.

“My favourite part.” Jared commented. 

With my leg on his shoulder, he placed his fat cock in the entrance of my vagina and slowly, pushed in. The walls of my sex trembled as he stroked me from the inside with his thick veined cock.

From this angle, he was able to push all the way in me. I gasped at the sudden feel of him and he began to fuck me.

“Ahhh.” I moaned as he pounding into me.

He placed his big hand just on my navel and his fingers reached for my clit. Then Jared began rubbing it which intensified the pleasure.

“Angel.” With a groan, he buried his face in my throat and continued to surge inside me, the thick length of his rigid penis tunneling deep. Gasping my name, he ground his hips against me, trying to get deeper, _like he wasn’t deep enough._ If he pushed into me anymore, I was pretty sure he would rip me open.

“Christ, I need you.” He said in my ear.

The desperation in his voice took me by surprise. My heart was swelling alongside with my sex. I touched him everywhere. Pulled him down so that my leg was closer to me but still on his shoulder. 

‘ _Thank God I’m flexible.’_

The feel of him inside me, so hot, the wide crest rubbing and massaging, was driving me out of my mind. I screwed him back, unable to stop, the two of us fucking each together like animals.

He held both my wrists in one hand and cupped my butt in the other, lifting me as he pulled out, then thrusted deep. My moan turned into a scream. This man just knew how to fuck. I was rippling around him, my sex sucking ravenously at his thickness.

“Oh God, you feel so good daddy…”

“Ahh, you know I love it when you call me that angel.” His mouth lowered to mine, sucking erotically. “I need you so much baby.”

He stroked into me and I writhed, my thighs grasping his pumping hips.

“Fuck me. Oh, Jared. Fuck me hard.”

Digging his knees in the floor, he gave me what I begged for, driving into me. His cock plunged into me over and over, his groans and fevered words of lust gusting against my ear.

My core tightened, my clit throbbing with every impact of his pelvis against mine. His heavy sac smacked against the curve of my buttocks and I was being pushed higher on the rug, inching forward as Jared pounded into me, every muscle in his body flexing on his strokes.

The obscene sounds of furious sex drowned out the awareness of my neighbours, which were only yards away, but I didn’t care. I didn’t care what anyone else thought or heard because when I was with Jared, I loved every moment of it. The race to climax drove us both, our bodies the outlet for the violence of our emotions.

“I’m going to come in your mouth baby,” he growled, sweat sliding down his temple.

Just the thought of him finishing that way set me off. I moaned as my sex rippled in climax, tightening and squeezing, milking him greedily. The endless pulses of orgasm radiating outward to my fingers and toes. And still he didn’t stop, his hips circling and lunging, expertly pleasuring me until I sagged limp beneath him.

“Delilah, NOW.” He shouted as he reared back and I followed, scrambling to my knees and sliding my mouth down his glistening erection.

At the first hint of suction, he was coming, spilling over my tongue in powerful bursts. I swallowed repeatedly, drinking him down, relishing the gruff sounds of satisfaction that rumbled from his chest.

His hands were in my hair, his head bowed over me, sweat glistening on his abs. I stared up at him and my mouth slid up and down his cock, my cheeks hollowing on drawing pulls to get every drop.

“Stop,” he gasped, pulling me off. “You’ll make me hard again.”

 _Like was that possible._ He was still hard, but I didn’t point that out. He let out his hand and I took it to balance myself while standing.

His expression morphed into a small grin that crinkled in the corners of his bright blue eyes. I stopped short. My breath suddenly caught in my throat and for a moment I felt dizzy, like the world around me had just titled and then straightened itself again. The world seemed so different. I wasn’t sure whether it was because I was just amazingly fucking by Jared but I couldn’t place my finger on it. This feeling felt foreign to me, so I just shook it off.

He grabbed my head, and kissed me fast. I was left light headed when he pulled away.

“Now, do you feel better angel?”

I could only reply with a smile that didn’t reach my eyes. Jared walked past me to reach for his bag. His back was facing me so I couldn’t see what he was doing exactly but I heard him going through his bag.

He stood frozen for a moment, not moving a muscle. 

“Jared?” I whispered.

“Shh. We’re alone right?” He turned towards me with his bag in hand.

“Yeah it’s just us.” I replied.

He licked his upper lip and said; “I think there is someone upstairs.”

Fear flooded through me in a rush. My lips parted as my breath hitched, and I was in a Hachiji dachi stance, with my feet shoulder width apart. Suddenly everything I had learned in karate when I was eight was coming back to me.

I was brought back when I heard a whine coming from upstairs. I automatically relaxed as I remembered I had left Jasper upstairs in my room, alone. But I decided to play along with Jared. I scrambled to put on my silk robe.

I walked out of the living room, past Jared and reached for my father’s baseball bat. Jared grabbed my arm and stopped me from continuing.

“I am going upstairs to see what’s happening.” I whispered.

“You are not going alone angel.” His stare sent chills through me and I found it very difficult in that moment to carry on lying to him. I had to look away.

“Fine. Stay close.”

I led him up the stairs, turned right to walk down to my room where the sounds where coming from. Jared’s footsteps turned very light as we approached my door. _I am such a bitch._ I turned around to him in that moment. The hallway was dark because my room door was closed which shut all the light out but I could tell that Jared was watching me intently.

A giggle escaped me and before I knew it, Jared’s hand was over my mouth. He pressed me into his lush body as if I would be silenced. I kissed the palm of his hand that covered my mouth. 

My muffled voice said, “Jared… you’ve been pranked.”

He released me and even though I couldn’t see his eyes properly, I knew that he was confused as fuck. ‘ _I’m so getting another spanking after this.’_ I reached for the doorknob and twisted it until it was open.

As soon as the first light hit me, so did Jasper. “Hi boy!”

I scratched the back of his ears with my left hand, and then rolled the bat that was in my right under my bed. He licked my chest and only then I had realised I was only wearing a bra under my robe.

“Jasper, there’s someone I would like you to meet. Now, I like him very much so don’t you go barking in his face. Okay?”

I knew my dog understood everything I said to him. But it was up to fate to decide whether or not to listen to me. I stood up, turned and faced Jared who had a smile on his face. His gaze was on me and I felt those damn butterflies again.

He kneeled, which to Jasper showed that Jared and him were equals. My dog walked to my boyfriend slowly and licked his face. Jared laughed at the motion and started petting Jasper. They looked so cute together; I just wanted to take a picture of this moment but decided against it. I didn’t want to ruin the moment.

While Jared continued to pet my dog, he looked up at me and the light from the sunset immediately hit his eyes which glowed at me. The feeling I had before seemed to grow inside of me and I knew I had to face it, but kept it buried inside instead.

I turned on my heels, and walked into my room further. I heard Jared’s footsteps behind me. He slid his finger across my books that were on shelves just above my computer desk. “So this is what my girlfriend’s room looks like.”

My heart skipped a beat at the word ‘ _girlfriend’._ Jared had never actually called me that before and now, those butterflies where drilling holes into me.

“Say that again.” I asked.

“Say what again angel?” He smirked.

Jared wanted me to ask specifically which made me roll my eyes. “You know what.”

“Hmmm, I do?” He teased.

“What am I to you Jay?” I requested.

He placed his hands on either side of my face and said, “You are my girlfriend,” then he gave me a peck on the mouth, “you are my princess,” another kiss, “you are my _angel_." 

With that, Jared crushed his mouth onto mine, pushing his tongue into my mouth and I welcomed it. I opened my lips and let our tongues danced together. His hands where still on my head which meant he was in control of everything. He controlled the speed, the pressure and me.

Once he pulled back slightly, our lips still brushing, he looked into my eyes like I owned his soul. But I didn’t mind, because he had my heart.

\---- 

I sat between Jared’s legs on the recliner chair that was opposite the TV. He insisted that I sat with him instead on the chair next to him otherwise I was going to get the second round of spanks.

_Not like I wouldn’t of minded that._

But instead I sat willing in his grasp. I had changed into yellow shorts and a yellow tank top that I considered as pajamas. His left arm was around my waist as his right hand played with my hair. Jared would gently circle his fingers in my hair, which was so relaxing for me. We continued from the last episode that we were on of Stranger Things. On the chair next to us, I bought over the coffee table to put on the popcorn I made. Every so often Jared would feed me. I love it. I love life. How did my life come to be so perfect in just five days?

When the last episode came, Jared was basically on the edge of the seat as he kept saying is Will going to make it? And I kept repeating that I wasn’t going to say a word. That got me a little pinch on the arse.

“You see that baby?” He pointed at the TV just as the Byers family sat around the table on Christmas.

“Yeah I see it.” I replied.

“That’s how my Christmas’s used to be. Me, Shannon and my mum.” He said. 

I turned my head slightly to face him and he was smiling. I guess he was remembering the past, long before I was even born. Just before I was going to ask about his family he cut me off.

“What? Oh you’ve got to be kidding me! It cannot end just like that!” Jared screamed at the TV. Still in his embrace, I just laughed at his reaction.

“Yup. Don’t worry Jared… there will be a season 2 soon!” I clapped my hands. He threw popcorn in my direction and it went straight into my mouth. I was chewing on it when Jared started to yawn. Turning my head, I saw it was one am. 

“Fuck, I hadn’t even noticed the time. Wanna crash?” I asked.

He nodded and took my hand as I led it back up to my room. That night he made sweet love to me. My clothes were on the floor next to his. Jared was gentle with me, laying his kisses all over my small body. His big cock slide in and out of me slowly till I lost my mind. I came three times and he came inside me. We laid in bed for a couple of minutes, and after that till I started to doze off. I felt Jared pull me into his embrace, having his warm chest against my back felt so welcoming. I sagged in his hold, letting him caress my body with light fingers running up and down my thigh. I was slowly falling into unconsciousness. I was not 100% whether he spoke or me, but the last thing I remembered was hearing I love you.


	14. Chapter 14

Turning slightly on the bed, I was fully awake. There was no way I would be able to fall back asleep now. I looked to my left and smiled. Delilah was so beautiful but even more so when she was asleep. Her cute little face was directly in front of mine. She let out soft breaths through her noise as she slept peacefully.

It was just past eight in the morning. I didn’t have the heart to wake up her up when she looked this adorable. I had a couple of more interviews today then I would be relieved from the outside world and finally spend the rest of my time in London with her.

I lightly traced my hand over her small exposed frame. She shivered under my fingers and it made me smile knowing I had this power over her even while she was unconscious. I let my fingers glide over her thigh that was near my stomach. Her bare ass was looking ridiculously alluring that I actually had to suppress myself. Delilah tanned skin was flawless. Her tan marks were hard to miss, which showed how pale she actually was. Her right hand was on my chest as the rest of her body pressed into me. From the moment I saw her, I wanted her. She was so cute they was she was stumbling on her words in our first meeting.

It worried me that she felt nervous when the photo of us kissing was leaked. I understood her uncertainties but I didn’t want her to be concerned about that. It is my job as a daddy and a boyfriend to shield her. _Boyfriend_. A word that has not been on a lot of women’s lips that I’ve been with. But Delilah brought out this side of me that I couldn’t tame anymore. She was the perfect light I needed in my life. My angel.

I lifted her hand from my chest and gave her kiss on her knuckles. She moaned in her sleep at my gesture and I felt hard. Damn this women, just a moan sets me off. She had taken off all her makeup before we had a marathon of Stranger Things, and she looked so stunning without it. The little freckles on her nose and cheeks stood out, her black lashes were long and healthy. Her lips were pink and full, marvelous for kissing.

Just as I was inspecting her gorgeous features, her eyes slowly fluttered open. A smile grew on her lips as she saw me watching her. I kissed her knuckles again.

“Good morning angel of mine.”

She bit her lower lip and replied, “Good morning daddy.”

It was like a blow to the groin every time that word escaped her mouth. I felt it difficult not to fuck her right there and then. She stretched her tiny body and yawned so cutely. 

She reached on her nightstand for a little box that was in the first draw. She turned to me and in her hand was a breath mint. I cocked my head to the side, and took the mint out of her hand and into my mouth. Her mouth was chewing onto the same mint as mine.

Delilah stared at me smiling, her eyes looking into mine until they changed slightly.

“What’s the matter baby?” I asked.

“Urmm nothing. I just … last night before I fell asleep… did I say something?” She questioned me.

I knew exactly what she said, but I’d rather hear her say those words when she was looking me in the eyes. Preferably when she was fully awake too.

“No darling, you just fell dead asleep.” I kissed her forehead.

“Oh.” She hugged me with her naked body.

“Now, what do I have to do to get these naked hugs every morning from you?”

Delilah looked up at me and smiled, “Just be you.”

She then kissed me through my beard that I know she loved. I would never shave it, knowing she prefers me with it. Her words from last night came back to me in that moment, and I felt happy. What did I do to ever deserve this much happiness? Whatever it was, I was sure thankful for it.

I felt her push her breasts into my chest. My first interview wasn’t until nine thirty, so I had time.

“I have a couple of more interviews today angel.” I informed her. She threw her head back and whined. “Don’t worry baby, I will be back before you know it.”

My hand travelled down to her ass and I pulled her against my stiffness. She giggled in response and I felt her rub herself against me. I separated her thighs and played with her clit, rubbing little circles. She moaned into my face, her lips just opposite my chin. I then slid my middle finger into her snug cunt. She was so tight and surprisingly wet. 

“What were you dreaming about baby?”

“You. We were in the back of a limo, you took me from the back an- arghh.” I pushed a second finger inside her.

“Well, dreaming of me has made you so wet.”

She moaned, “Always.” I smiled at her remark.

I continued to finger her, increasing my speed whilst I rubbed her clit with my thumb. She grabbed my upper arm, and squeezed tight. It was so easy to make her come, play with her clit, talk seductively and bam, orgasm.

“Daddy is going to take care of his princess.” That seemed to get her on the right path as I felt her start to shake under my grasp. She moaned as I sped up, basically fucking her with my hand.

“Oh fuck!” She shouted as her orgasm hit her like a cannonball. I prolonged her orgasm as I pumped her more. Her high pitch voice rung in my ears like my favourite song did.

I pulled out my fingers and kissed her nose. She seemed to sag next to me. In a swift motion, I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of me. She squealed and placed her little hands firmly on my chest.

“Now your going to fuck daddy by riding me like a horse.” I said.

She bit her lip and I knew my words were turning her on furiously. “But I wanna suck your cock daddy.” She pleaded with her English accent.

My cock twitched at her comment underneath her. She was fighting fire with fire, and I loved it. With a nod, she scrambled to my feet to sit between my legs.

“Not there angel.” She looked at me confused. I patted my chest and said, “Put your ass here.” In a flash she understood what was about to happen. 

With a smile playing on her lips, she crawled over me, backwards. Her butt was leading her body and her gorgeous pink pussy was making its way to me. The moment she placed her hands on my thighs, I pulled her hips and her cunt was on my mouth.

“Oh fuck! Oh my god daddyyy.” She moaned as I suck onto her clit.

I felt her lift my cock in her little hands. Her hot breath radiated onto my tip which made me suck her harder. Her body twitched but she still continued her mission. Delilah placed her mouth over my tip and sucked.

Fuck, her tiny mouth was none like I’ve ever felt before. Who knew this girl had no experience before I came into the picture and turned her into a sexual monster. I licked her cunt in long motions as she took more of my cock. Occasionally she would moan against my dick and I would let my tongue slide in her vagina.

“Hmmm, yes Jared. Fuck me with your mouth.” I spanked her left ass cheek at her comment but continued to do as she asked. 

Out of nowhere, she swallowed my entire cock. I let go of her clit and muttered, “Fuckk.”

Delilah still continued to swallow my form in her tight throat. I knew after a couple of seconds with no breath that she would start to struggle. I heard her gag slightly but she still kept her head still. It clicked in my brain that she was voluntarily choking herself… on my cock.

After what felt like forever, she slid her mouth off my dick and gasped for air. I thought that she was done till I saw her head go back down, only this time, she was pumping my cock in her hand whilst her mouth sucked on my balls. Pleasure spiked through me like no ever before. I knew my angel was trying to match her pleasure with my own so I pushed my mouth over her entire cunt. I felt her let go of my sac and heard her moan, which made me smile against her clit.

I smacked her left ass cheek and said, “Turn around to me now baby.”

She twisted her small body until she was sitting on my stomach, facing me. I pulled her closer to me so I could kiss her. Delilah's lips were swollen from sucking my cock and she never looked more radiant.

“Now, I want you to pick up my cock, and put it in you. Understand?” I raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yes daddy.” She sweetly replied.

With her tiny right hand, she picked up my dick from behind her and straddled over me. Her thighs trembled as her cunt took the tip of me. She bit her lip, her body adjusting to my size. I helped her by holding on to her hips, guiding her body down to take more of me, inch by inch. Her mouth fell slack open as we did this together.

“Oh your so deep Jared.” She moaned.

“And I’m not even fully in you baby.” I added.

I could feel her vagina walls trembling around my cock. She was such a tight fit but I needed more of her. In that moment, I pulled her down so she would get the rest of me in her.

“Ahhh!” She screamed at the suddenness of having me inside her _fully_. Her cunt was holding my cock like a tight fist that I let out a growl that sounded animalistic. Delilah’s lower lip was still being chewed and I knew she was holding back her moans. Well at least she was trying.

“Go up, then back down.” I instructed her.

She let go of her lower lip, placed her small hands on my chest and pushed herself off my length. Just as she got to the tip, she brought her body back down. Her pace increased as she jumped on my dick and let out loud moans from her fuckable mouth. Her tits bounced happily to the beat she made while fucking me. I grabbed hold of them and twisted her nipples between my fingers. They were hard and pointed directly at me. Her tits weren’t big but they could fit in my hands. I wanted to put them in my mouth but it would destroy the rhythm she had going on.

“Ah you feel so good Jared… you’re so deeeep.” Delilah groaned.

She pushed her hair out of the way as it was in her face, and began to grind her body on me. My hands were still on her hips so I decided to smack her ass. I grabbed a hold of her cheeks and squeezed them, which I was the rewarded with a moan from Delilah.

“Fuck I love your ass so much angel.” I spanked her lightly about fifteen times.

Many women would not enjoy being spanked, but not my angel. She was filthy, loved being dominated and I love dominating her. We were a perfect fit. Her ass quickly became pink under my hands. She giggled when I spanked her even harder on her left cheek, which I knew would later be bruised. I licked my thumb and placed it on her thrumming clit. I applied pressure on my thumb against her clit and drew rapid circles on her.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck.” She let out.

Delilah’s nails dug into my chest and she scratched me, completely unaware as she raced to orgasm. Her motivation turned me wildly on, as well as her long nails digging into my skin. My thumb continued to rub her as my other hand spanked her ass. She was on the route to her orgasm as I felt her walls shake around my cock. I stopped my movement and she looked down at me, betrayed. I held onto her waist and dragged her down with me so that she was lying directing on top of my chest. I then bought up my legs so I could fuck her rough. 

“God! J-Jared yes yesssss.” Delilah hissed at me. I knew I was hitting her G-spot when she started to shake. The speed I created was so fast that she came just after a couple of seconds. Her scream was so high pitched, I grabbed the back of her head and pushed her mouth down to mine. I kissed her furiously while still fucking her frantically.

I slowed down as she came back down from her orgasmic high. My cock was so wet with her cum and her arousal. I needed release soon so I pumped my dick in her again, faster than I did when she was coming. I could feel my orgasm coming and groaned when I saw Delilah grab a hold my bottom lip with her teeth. She sucked on my lip like I was food and she never broke eye contact with me.

Just then, I stared coming inside her. “Arghh!” I grunted out as her tight cunt pumped my cock viciously. Three more thrusts and I was done.

Delilah’s forehead connected with mine as we tried to control our breaths. Her small hands came around my face as she held me. Her eyes were seeping into my soul, and when she opened her mouth to speak, I guessed she was going to say those three little words. 

“That was amazing.” She smiled and kissed me. _I guess not_. Her tongue dipped into my mouth and I welcomed it with a groan. I felt her giggle as I bit her tongue with my teeth just as she had done with my bottom lip. 

“Hmm best morning ever.” I whispered to her.

She raised her eyebrows at me, “What about that time in the shower?” she teased.

My cock stiffened inside her as I remembered the fuck session we had then. Shower sex never appealed to me before, it was overrated and kind of predicable. But when I saw Delilah standing there, fully clothed while I was completely naked, and singing my song, I just had to be inside her. And those little moans she released will forever haunt me for the rest of my days.

“That was amazing too. It’s just now, when I’m having a bad day, I will just close my eyes and see you bouncing on my cock.” I teased while closing my eyes.

She slapped my chest and said, “Oh my God! Crude much?!” Delilah’s laughter was adorable, just like she was. She was just so cute, I just wanted to fold her into tiny pieces and put her in my pocket. I did not understand how she didn’t already have a boyfriend. Thank God, I don’t think I would have been able to deal with knowing other men would have been inside.

“Well for your information, I had fun _every_ time.” She bit her lip.

“I know darling.” I kissed her nose. She slowly rose from me, gliding off my cock. Once I was fully out, my cum dripped out and trickled down on her thigh. Just as I was about to wipe it for her, she cleaned it with her finger and to my surprise, put it in her mouth. 

My eyes widened as she sucked on her finger. “Hmm, delicious.” She added.

Before I had a chance to kiss her, and maybe rub my cock against her cause what she did made me want her again, she hopped off the bed. Her naked body walked away from me, and left the room. I heard a click and that let me know that she was in the bathroom next door.

The clock on the light purple wall read 8:45. Very lazily, I got out of bed. I searched for my bag to retrieve some new clothes so I didn’t have to wear the same ones from the day before. Next to the cupboard that was the same size as me, was my bag. The door was slightly open, and me being me, I had to take a little peak inside.

There were three rows of folded clothes and below was a hanging rail, mostly for dresses. All her clothes were neatly stacked apart from the right side at the back. I reached out to pat it down when my hand hit something hard. I found something long, and pulled it out.

I almost died when I saw the vibrator in my hand that I had brought her a couple days ago. The sneaky angel hid it well. Well, not too well as I did find it but I gave her credit for trying. An idea popped in my mind for later. I placed B.O.B. back in the closet and closed the door.

I got dressed in plain white t-shirt, black jeans and took out my jean jacket. I reached for my phone that was beside Delilah’s bed and called my driver. I gave him the address and he insisted he would be outside the door in less than ten minutes. I glanced in the full lengthen mirror that was beside the door. I would usually push my hair all back but I didn’t have any of my products here, so instead I just used my fingers to comb through it.

“Your already dressed?”

I turned around to see Delilah putting on my top that I wore last night. She was wearing nothing else. It reached her knees and I started to reminisce the first time I saw her in my top when she had stayed over mine. As much as I wanted to take her that night, I knew it would have been best not to. Her face was distraught as she bore her eyes into mine.

“I told you I have -”

“A couple of interviews today, I know I know. But I was hoping it would be like an hour away! I was going to make you breakfast like you always do for me.” She was pouting at me which made her even more alluring.

“Remember last night, when I told you I had something for you?” I reached into my back pocket. 

“Ooo prezies for me?!” Delilah was basically jumping up and down and seemed to have completely forgotten everything hat just happened.

I pulled her present out of my pocket and showed it to her. Her eyesight fell down to the exquisite black velvet box that was wrapped in a dark purple ribbon. She carefully reached out for it and gently stroked it with her fingers. It seemed to send an electric shock through her as her body visibly shifted.

Delilah then touched her neck, her lips parted, as she took the small box out of my hand and opened it. Inside laid a small elegant 3D gold heart, with a tiny red pendant that was in the shape of a ‘ _D’_ in the middle. Delilah’s eyes shot up back to me and I saw that her eyes shined a bit. She then proceeded to taking the necklace out of the box, and saw the short chain that it was accompanied by. Her fingers caressed the heart in the air, until she noticed something at the back of it.

Delilah’s breath hitched slightly, and in a heartbeat, she was hugging me. On the back was a _‘J’_ engraved in black. She drew kisses all over my neck and trailed them to my mouth. Once her lips hit mine, she attacked me. Her tongue pushed into my mouth and I welcomed it. She was so aggressive through this kiss. I had never seen her like this before, so forward. It turned me on almost violently.

I grabbed her ass with both hands and kissed her back with same amount she was giving me. My tongue joined with hers as we sucked on each other like we were starving. Once we parted for breath, our lips still brushing, she looked up at me. Her eyes told me something I already knew, but was hoping she would say again.

When she breathed, I felt it on my lips. She was nervous and maybe scared. I wanted nothing more than to protect her from everything and anyone that would ever do her any harm. A small smile played on her lips.

“Thank you Jared. It’s so beautiful.” Delilah whispered.

She gave me a small kiss, nothing like the one we just had but it was still just as wonderful. In that moment, I realised she had been on her tiptoes as she gained her balance, deducting the height between us. I was an average sized man when it came to height, but my angel found a way of being so adorable with her height, I didn’t care that most of the time I would have to reach down for a kiss.

Her hand grazed with mine, and I took the necklace that was in her hand. Delilah’s eyes widened, and I cocked my head asking her to turn around. She got the message and turned until her back was facing me. I pulled the necklace over her head where she pulled her hair to the side to make it easier for me to lock it. Once it was fastened, I trailed small kisses on her neck and was rewarded with a little moan. _My angel._ I took her hand in mine, and we made our way downstairs.

We were standing opposite her front door when I saw Jasper come towards me. The dog was of a husky breed and was absolutely gorgeous. His blue eyes were the same as mine, his fur was super soft as I petted him before standing back up to face Delilah. I knew she was trying to put on a brave face for me because she didn’t want me to think of her as clingy. What I thought was the complete opposite. I loved how she needed me to be around her. I loved how she had a whole day planned just for us. I loved that she woke up very wet as a result of her dreaming about me.

“Listen angel, at 1 is my last interview. It’s on Facebook live so I want you to watch it.” I said.

She raised and eyebrow, “Okay but why?”

I smiled and said, “Because daddy said so.”

Before she could say anything, I pushed my mouth onto hers. I felt her body sag underneath my arms as I held her. The way she would submit to me turned me on beyond measures. The things I had planned for my little angel were going to spectacular.

I heard a car beeping outside and I knew it was my ride. I swiftly opened the front door and kissed Delilah on the cheek before I left.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing in Jared's POV! If my fellow readers would like more of this, please just comment! I love reading what you guys have got to say.


	15. Chapter 15

I was breathing heavily when I connected my forehead to Jared’s. I placed my hands around his face, just looking at him. He was such a gorgeous man and I still couldn’t believe he was mine.

“That was amazing.” I said smiling before I kissed him. I let my tongue dip into his beautifully sculptured mouth and he groaned at me. His reaction made me giggle and he then bit my tongue as payback from me biting his lip before. He tasted so good, I could just suck on him for hours and I am not talking about his man handle. 

Jared whispered, “Best morning ever.”

“What about that time in the shower?” I asked.

Our shower sex the day before was indescribable. He fucked me so animalistic, just thinking about it now made me horny. I felt Jared’s dick inside me shift and I knew he was thinking about the day before too. I smiled down at him.

“That was amazing too. It’s just now, when I’m having a bad day, I will just close my eyes and see you bouncing on my cock.”

My face flushed into a deep red as I smacked him on the chest. “Oh my God! Crude much?!”

He could be so crude, and most of the time, I loved it. I laughed at his response and said, “Well for your information, I had fun _every_ time.”

Our first time had been so magical and beautiful. I would cherish that until the day I die. The way he held me close like I would fall without his embrace. The gentleness of his touch was as if he were afraid to break me.

“I know darling.” Jared said then kissed my nose.

I had to brush my teeth as I kind of felt like the breath mint was wearing out so I slowly got off my Jared. His big cock flopped out of me and in a matter of seconds, semen spilt down my inner thigh. An idea came to me and I knew I had to do it before Jared being the gentleman that he is, would clean it off me.

I used my index finger to wipe it off my thigh and slowly raised it to my lips. I popped it into my mouth and gently sucked on my finger. Jared’s eyes widened and I knew that I had got to him.

“Hmm, delicious.” I teased.

I got off the bed and just as I was about to pick up my clothes from the floor to wear them, I stopped in my tracks. I instead continued to walk away from Jared, completely naked out of the room. When I turned the corner to my bathroom, I pushed myself onto the wall. My warm body protested when the coldness made me screech to get away from it.

I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was everywhere! I brushed it down, trying to detangle the knots in my hair. How the hell does Jared find me sexy with my hair looking like this? _Damn though, I wish I had seen his face when I walked out naked._ I smiled and picked up my toothbrush.

I had nothing to do today, apart from chilling with Jared. I decided that after I finished brushing my teeth, I would go downstairs and make Jared an amazing breakfast. Every time I had stayed at his, he always made my morning by making an astounding batch of food for us. I would repay him today.

I brushed my teeth, still naked. I examined my body in the mirror. My arse had a couple of pink hand marks from Jared’s spankings. I also had a little hicky on the right side of my neck. I spat and rinsed out my mouth and examined it closely. It was a purple colour and when I touched it, it didn’t hurt at all. It just sent shivers down my body and I remembered I was still naked.

Making my way to my room, I eyes Jared’s top on the floor, picked it up and started to put it over my head when I noticed him fully dressed.

“Your already ready?” I asked surprised.

Jared turned when I had just finished putting on his top that reached my knees. He didn’t have to leave for a while, right? I was watching him as he walked closer towards me.

“I told you I have –“

I cut him off, “A couple of interviews today, I know I know. But I was hoping it would be like an hour away! I was going to make you breakfast like you always do for me.” I pouted. _Well there goes my plan out of the window._

“Remember last night –“ I nodded, “when I told you I had something for you?” I smiled as he reached for something in his back pocket.

“Ooo prezies for me?!” I jumped a little on the spot as I waited for him to give me something. I loved presents, they always made me happy.

Jared pulled something out of his pocket and put his hand out to me. He opened his hand and I saw a small black velvet box which was wrapped in a purple ribbon. My heart jumped slightly as my fingers caressed the box. I kind of hoped Jared hadn’t noticed my body’s reaction to touching the small box. I wondered what was inside it. It had to be something small, a ring maybe? No it was a bit bigger for a ring. Maybe a necklace.

As if I already knew, my hand went up to touch my neck. I remembered that I didn’t have the necklace I had brought for Olivia and I on. It was still in my bag.

I took the box out of his hand and put it in mine. My lip parted and my breath hitched when I saw inside was a small gold heart, with a small red pendant that was in the shape of the letter D. _Delilah_. I looked up at Jared who was watching me closely. I tore my gaze from his to the necklace as I took it out of its box. It dangled in the air for a little while and I touched the floating heart. A smile played on my lips till I saw J engraved in the back. _Jared_. The letter was carved in black.

I jumped on Jared, pulling his body to mine. He quickly noticed my actions and held me to him. I could feel his body heat radiating onto me and I loved it. My face was buried in his neck so I decided to make small kisses on him. I found myself at his lips and that I had made a trail of little kisses to his mouth. I had to stand on my toes but as soon as our lips touched, I kissed him hard. I poured out everything I was feeling with this one kiss. All that had happened over the past couple of days came out into this kiss. The sex, the talks me and Jared shared, everything.

I felt Jared grab my arse with one hand and the other held the back of my head. He kissed me back with just the same amount of passion, aggressiveness and hunger. His tongue found mine and we danced together. I sucked on his tongue and heard him groan. He pulled back so we could let ourselves breathe.

I looked up at his beautiful magnificent blue eyes, noticing that our lips were still touching. I felt strings pull at my heart telling me something that I had been trying to avoid since last night, but it was inevitable. What I was feeling was more than a crush or sexual attraction, it was way more.

I breathed out as I let the feeling consume me. It ran through my body fast, I felt it in my fingertips to the base of my feet, all the way back up to my head. I was in love. With Jared Leto. _I was in love with Jared._ It didn’t seem possible, but here I was standing in his arms as we both stared at each other. I detected the silence that hung in the air and I decided to cut it.

“Thank you Jared. It’s so beautiful.” I whispered to the man I loved.

I placed a small kiss on his lips, feeling his beard tickle me in the process. I knew it was way too early to tell him how I felt. I didn’t want him running away and deciding never to want to see me again because I had grown so attached to him in just a couple of days.

I could feel my toes start to cramp up because I was standing on them for a while, so I stood on my feet. I went to take his hand in mine, when he took my necklace out of my hand. I looked up at him fast. He used his head to direct me to turn around. _Oh_. I felt his hands go over my head with the necklace in his hands and I pulled my hair out of the way for him. A couple of seconds later, I felt his lips on my neck. They sent goosebumps everywhere on my body and I moaned as a reaction from his mouth. He took my hand, entwining our fingers together and went downstairs.

Once we got to the bottom of the stairs, Jasper came towards us barking. Jared knelt down and petted my dog. They were so cute together it made my heart tickle. I looked back at my boyfriend. I didn’t want him to go and leave me but I also didn’t want to tell him _that_. I do not want to be classified as the clingy girlfriend, fuck that! So instead I just stood there, trying not to do something that was weird.

Jared stood back up and said, “Listen angel, at 1 is my last interview. It’s on Facebook live so I want you to watch it.”

I raised an eyebrow and said, “Okay but why?” It was such a direct thing to ask.

He smiled down at me and said, “Because daddy said so.”

It felt like my heart had leapt out of my mouth at his comment. Before I knew it, he pressed his delicious mouth onto mine. I completely melted against him, my body falling into his. Outside, a car was beeping and Jared opened the door. I looked outside to see a black SUV waiting by my front gate and I knew it was Jared’s. He placed a kiss on my cheek and left. I watched as his arse moved further away from me before I shut the door.

My head was against the door with my eyes closed, I tried breathing normally. My heart was racing in two different ways. I looked down to see Jasper waiting patiently for me to go into the kitchen, his tail wiggling fast.

“Come on boy, let’s go get you your breakfast.”

I walked past the living area and into the kitchen. Opening up the second top of the cabinets, I retrieved Jasper’s food. I poured his bowl and put it next to the table floor. He ate quietly as I reached for the coffee I desperately needed.

I emptied the coffee into the coffee maker slowly, trying to avoid getting it everywhere. Just before I closed the pot, I leant over to smell the coffee. I inhaled it and it made me feel already relaxed. Once the pot was on, I went to my fridge next.

“Ahh why is there nothing edible in here?” I asked out loud.

I took out the soya milk and placed it near my morning cup. I sat at the kitchen table, patiently waiting for the coffee to finish. My phone buzzed on the counter. Getting up, I reached for it. The screen informed me that I had a new friend on snapchat. _I have no new friends._ Opening up the app, I gasped when I saw the name **.**

**Jared Leto accepted you as a friend.**

I giggled at the thought of him trying to figure out my snapchat name. It was pretty simple, _DHudson_. I already had Jared on snapchat because I was obsessed with him beforehand. In a matter of seconds, I received a snap from him. I clicked on it to find Jared sitting in the back of a car with the caption ‘ _I miss you already’._ My heart skipped a little at the message. Biting my lip, I thought hard about what I wanted to reply with.

I snapped a photo of my coffee which was in the making and said ‘ _I’ve replaced you’_. Hit send and laughed at my wittiness. Instead of replying back to me on snapchat, he messaged me through text.

‘ _Replacing daddy already? Looks like someone needs another spanking.’_

I nearly combust from just that one text. Jesus, how the fuck did he have this hold over me where just a small message would make me horny as fuck. I needed to control my sexual emotions when it came to him.

‘ _Maybe I do need another spanking, but my butt is still sore… There must be a way that I can make it up to you daddy?’_

‘ _I can think of a few ideas._ ’

Knowing Jared, I didn’t doubt it for a second. I glanced over at the pot to find it full. Hopping of the chair, I scrambled to pour my coffee. After, I made my way over to the living room, sat down on the couch, I made a list in my head of what I had to do today.

  1. Buy food
  2. Take Jasper for a walk
  3. Check up on mum and dad
  4. Call Olivia to fill her in on everything
  5. Watch Jared’s interview



I still didn’t understand why he wanted me to watch it that badly. Shrugging it off, I decided to turn on the TV. After a couple of minutes of clicking through the channels, I landed on Buffy The Vampire Slayer. The episode was halfway through but I didn’t mind, I had watched the show thousands of times before.

\---

 

“Ahh I’m sweating.” I said as I re-entered my house after walking around the near by park for nearly one hour and a half. Jasper barked at every other dog that went past us. I don’t know whether it was because of the hickey on my neck or because my dog was attracting a lot of eyes, but I got a few stares from people around me. It slightly made me feel on edge, like everyone knew what I had done the previous day and this morning.

I decided to wear a blue square-collared dress, which reached just above my knee. It had white dots at the bottom that made their way up and I also wore white flip-flops. The dress made me feel sexy but I was starting to regret wearing it as eyes stuck onto me like a bee to honey. 

Walking out of the living area, I stood in the foyer and glanced at my mum’s car keys dangling in the glass box above the table by the door. A smile slowly crept on my face.

“Mum! I’m taking your car!” No response. “Even though I don’t have you or dad with me in the car!” Still no response. “Yes I will take good care of it. Thanks!”

It was 11:30 when I reached the supermarket, having left Jasper at home. I pulled out my earphones that were connected to my phone and dialed Olivia’s number. On the fourth ring, she answered.

“What?” Liv groaned through the phone.

“Good morning sleepyhead!” I sounded chipper. 

“Shut up. I’m mad at you, you woke me up.” She groaned, again.

“Don’t be such a party pooper. I figured you were awake cause it nearly midday.”

“So?” 

I rolled my eyes as I retrieved a cart. “So you should be awake. Its summer, the sun is shining, the birds are singing and you my dear friend, are missing it all cause you’re sleeping!" 

“Why do you sound so bright and cheerful? Did you get laid this morning?” She giggled to herself. I said silent on the line as I pushed the cart. “Wait oh my God, _did_ you get laid?”

“I might of.” I vaguely winced. 

“What how? When?!” Liv asked.

“I guess we started kissing, and then he slid his hand into-" 

“OMG I did not mean for you to explain everything! I meant are you staying at his again? Or what?”

“Oh no, remember a couple of months ago when I booked my parents a holiday for their anniversary? Well it’s this week so they’ve gone and I had the house all to myself. And one thing led to another…” 

“And Jared is staying at your house now?” _Derrr._  

“Pretty much.” I answered.

“For how long?” She questioned.

“I don’t know! Until they come back I guess?”

Liv whistled, “Damn girl, your getting it everyday!”

“Gosh shut up.”

Looking up at the shelves, I reached up to grab bread whilst Olivia ranted in my ear.

“So when am I going to be meeting Jared?” Liv asked. 

I stopped in my tracks and the woman behind me hit me with her cart. “Arghh fuck.” I mumbled to myself as I gently rubbed my behind. The older woman apologized and carried on her shopping. I continued to rub my arse when I remembered that Jared spanked me this morning so of course my behind would hurt even more now.

“One, you are not meeting him yet-" 

“But-”

“And that’s not because him, I’M not ready for that confrontation! Just give us a little more time to spend together and actually get to know one another. Then I will introduce you to him.”

Liv was whining in the background. “I hate you. Ughh fine. But I still hate you.”

“I love you too.”

I hung up the phone with Olivia and listened to music while I carried on shopping.

\--- 

“Hmm so soft.” Jared whispered over my shoulder as he lightly touched me.

I was on my hands and knees. Jared’s body gloomed over my small form. I was helpless, completely at his mercy. His hand was spreading my legs apart, slowly pushing in the head of his delicious cock. As desperate as he’d made me, he was still a tight fit.

He caught my hips, sliding me slowly on to him, working me onto his thick erection.

“Feel every inch, angel,” he hummed. “Feel how hard you make me.”

My thighs trembled as he rubbed over a tender spot inside me. I gripped onto the bed covers underneath me, my sex rippling.

“Don’t come,” he warned, with that authoritative bite that practically ensured I would. “Not until you’ve taken all of me.”

“Jared...” The slow, steady friction of his careful penetration was driving me insane.

“Think of how good it feels when I’m in you, angel. When your greedy little cunt has something to tighten down on when you’re coming.” 

I tightened around on him then, seduced by the coaxing rasp in his voice.

“ **Please**.” I begged. 

“You’re the one who has to let me in baby.” I could feel his breath hitching as he tried to hold himself back. He urged me to lean further back, changing the angle of the descent. 

I slid onto him, taking him to the root in one smooth, slick glide. “Oh!”

He grunted against my body, “Fuckk.”

“Baby.” I couldn’t hide the plea in my voice. He was so hard and thick inside me, so deep I could barely catch my breath …

“I want this. You and me, nothing between us angel.”

“Nothing,” I said eagerly, panting. Wriggling against him. Slowly losing my mind. I needed to come so badly.

“Shh. I’ve got you.” Lifting his thumb to his mouth, Jared licked the pad, then reached around to me, rubbing my clit with expertly applied pressure. Heat bloomed across my skin in a mist of sweat, the flush spreading until I felt feverish.

I came in an intense rush of pleasure that took over my whole body. My sex spasming in hard desperate clutches. His growl was a sound of pure animal sexuality, his cock swelling in response to the covetous milking of my body. 

But he didn’t come, which made my orgasm all the more intimate. I was open, vulnerable and wrenched by out combined desire. And he held me as I fell apart, his control absolute. The fact that he didn’t move, just held himself deep inside me, enhanced the feeling of connection between us.

A tear slid down my cheek, the orgasm pushing my emotions over the edge.

“Come here,” he said hoarsely, his hands sliding up my back and pulling me into him.

I was then flipped so that I was facing him. This was different, strange, like he was a bit backwards in my vagina. He licked the tear away, then nudged me sweetly with the tip of his nose. My breasts were pressed against his chest, my arms went around his neck. I held him so close, my body quivering with aftershocks. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured. “So soft and sweet. Kiss me, angel.”

Tilting my head, I offered him my mouth. The melding was hot and wet, an erotic mixture of his lust and my overwhelming love for him.

I pushed my fingers into his hair, cupping the back of his head to hold him still. He did the same to me, the two of us communicating without words. His lips sealed over mine, his tongue fucking my mouth while his cock remained moving inside me.

I pushed myself closer to him, wishing I could make us inseparable. His teeth caught my lower lip, sinking gently into the swollen curve. I whimpered and he soothed me with rhythmic strokes of his tongue. 

“I want to come inside you like this.”

“Please,” I breathed. “Come in me. Let me feel you.”

We were completely entwined, grasping and pulling at each other, his cock rigid inside me, our hands in each other’s hair, our lips and tongues mating frantically.

Jared was mine, completely. Yet still some part of my mind was stunned that I had him like this, that he was naked in this bed, that he was inside me, a part of me. Taking every bit of my love and passion I had, I stared him in the eyes. 

“I love you,” I whispered, tightening my core and squeezing him. “I love you so much Jared.”

“Delilah. God.” He shuddered, coming. He groaned into my mouth, his hands flexing against my scalp, his breath gusting hard across my lips. 

I felt him spurting inside me, filling me, and I trembled with another orgasm, the pleasure pulsing gently through me. His hands roamed restlessly, rubbing up and down my back, his kiss that perfect blend of love and desire. I felt his gratitude and need, recognized it because I felt the same way.

Another tear slid down my face, my heart aching as I realised I had just poured out everything I had inside of myself. It was a miracle that I’d found him, that he could make me feel this way, that I could love a man so deeply and completely and sexually.

Jared nudged his nose against mine, “Angel of mine, I lov-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGERRRR! Oooh I know I'm sooo mean *evil laughter* But don't worry munchkins, you won't have to wait for long...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been long even though I said last time that I wouldn't drag out it! Yes I know I suck!!! But heres a new chapter! Love you guys even though I lie sometimes, but come on, I'm only human. Sometimes.

 

I shook in my sleep and was awakened by the sound of Jasper barking at the back door. I huffed at the realization of how rudely I was awoken, by my _own_ dog. I was lying on the biggest couch in my living room, still wearing my dress that seemed to have stayed in perfect shape during my nap.

Oh gosh, don't you ever just wish that you could go back to the same amazing dream you were having? Squinting with one eye open, I stood up from the couch. I made my way to the back door in small steps. Jasper was clawing at the door for me to open it. I did of course. 

The sun hit me in a rush and I quickly had to cover my eyes to shield myself from the immense of light that was attacking me. Slowly, my eyes adjusted to the brightness.

I stared out at my garden and watched Jasper run on the grass. I had kind of a big garden that was filled with flowers on the sides and grass everywhere. My mum was a real freak show when it came to her garden. But my dad didn’t mind, just as long as he had his swimming pool. Which was on the right side of the garden. 

The in-swimming pool is eleven feet deep and it stretches out nicely. When I was younger, it used to be my escape place. I would just go there and swim. Let myself float without having to think about anything.

I walked on through the garden towards the pool. I twisted the door handle and made my way in. Despite the fact that it was summer, I had only actually swam in here three times. I dipped my big toe into the water which caused me to get goosebumps all over my body.

“Ooo that’s cold.” I mumbled.

Maybe I could bring Jared in here and we could take a midnight dip.

The thought brought a smile to my face. Until I remembered that Jared asked me to watch his interview and I had no idea what time it was right now. I ran out of the swimming pool area through the kitchen into the living area.

Pacing to my phone I saw it was 1:15. I had missed the first fifteen minutes of his interview! I quickly went on the Facebook live interview he was currently on. 

My breath hitched when I saw him sitting opposite the female presenter. She was pretty. Her hair was blonde, freshly cut, where it dangled around her elbows. Her mannerism towards Jared was a bit too flirty for my taste. Abigail Sommers, wore a white dress that reached over her knees while she sat right next to Jared.

The distance between them was unmissable and I had to remind myself that he was mine. Mine. No one else could have him like the way I do. 

The thought made me feel better. This was the man I loved. The man who was my first. The man that held me to sleep for two nights in a row. The feelings I have for this man are none like I’ve ever had before. I would never say this to him yet though. No no no no. This confrontation will lead to a bad place that I would rather not go! At least not yet.

I slowly sat down onto the couch, never breaking eye contact with my boyfriend on my phone screen. As my arse hit the edge, I landed on the TV remote. 

"Ah fuck!" I cursed at the damn remote.

My arse hurt like a ton of bricks had hit me. I slowly lifted up my dress.

"What the fu-" 

I was confronted by a light purple coloured bruise that had formed on my left cheek.

My mind was racing with situations how this must have happened. I was so flabbergasted by this, that I had neglected my phone completely. 

The memory hit me in an instant. Jared had spanked me quite hard this morning and not to mention yesterday. I lightly brushed my hand across my behind. It didn't hurt much. Only if something solid came in contact with it. 

But what I couldn't understand was why I felt like this? This anger was slowly rising inside of me that I couldn't explain. And it was towards... Jared. 

How could he mark me like this?! Yes I gave him my permission but I didn't know what I was getting myself into. I'm the inexperienced one. Jared should have known better. Even though I liked it. Actually scratch that. I loved what he did to me last night. I felt raw and alive. Nothing like I had ever felt before. 

Then why the fuck am I feeling like this? I'm not his property for him to brand me like this. I was still standing and my hand travelled up to touch the necklace he brought me around my neck. 

Maybe I was overreacting. I lifted up my phone that was still in my hand and glanced at the screen. My blood boiled even more when I saw that skank actually TOUCHING HIM! 

"Oh no you fucking didn't!" I screamed at my phone. 

They were taking in questions from fans in the comments and I was going to make sure Miss Blondy Sommers was going to get the full dose of my poison. 

I started typing fast in the comment section, 'If you don't get your filthy-ugly-faked nailed hands off my man, I will come personally down to the studio you are at and show you some of my hospitality! And also tell MY BOYFRIEND THAT IF HE EVEN THINKS ABOUT-'

I stopped typing, trying to think of the perfect sentence, when I noticed Jared's white shirt. It was buttoned up to his chest. So it revealed his neck and his collarbone area. And what I saw next made me shit bricks.

He had red marks on his chest. Red lines running up him. Omg. Had that been the result of my nails? When we were fucking this morning? My world was spinning a bit to fast for my likings so I sat (carefully) onto the couch. 

Before he left my house, his shirt was buttoned all the way up. Why had he chosen to unbutton it for this interview?  

As I sat debating with myself, I watched the interview. He was so relaxed. Well I guess getting laid in the morning does that to a guy. But it was more than that. Jared seemed cosy. 

And then it came to me. He did it for me. He unbuttoned his shirt so that _I_ could see how I marked him. Exactly how he did to me when he spanked me. And here all this time I was angry with him when I had done the exact same thing.

However in this case, he had an audience watching. He was exposing our intimacy. Proving to the world that he was taken and mine. 

Those feelings I get whenever I'm with him came back. And it felt like a million butterflies were fluttering in my belly. But it felt good. I felt good and almost high on the feeling. 

"Ooh you are so getting laid when you get home daddy." I said to my phone. 

I deleted the comment I had started to write. Once it was completely deleted, the interviewer was closing the interview. 

Before it finished, Jared added on, "And remember, Mars Is Coming." Then gave a little wink at the end. 

My little heart nearly stopped and I imagined many hearts around the world did too.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but only because I've been working really hard on the next! I'm also abroad at the moment, and will be for the next three months! So if I don't post, please don't hesitate to message me! Still loving you awesome munchkins.


	17. Chapter 17

“Thank you Mick.” I politely addressed my driver before getting out of the car.

I had a bunch or flowers, lilies to be exact in my left hand. With my right, I knocked on the front door. I could hear Jasper barking in the house somewhere. The door handle jiggled a little bit before it opened fully.

I was completely taken back when I felt hands on my chest. Delilah dragged me into the house by my shirt collar and her lips were on mine in an instant. I automatically opened my lips, letting her tongue slide into mouth.

She kissed me fiercely. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and lifted her off the ground. My angel was so small; I could pick her up with no fuse.

But I knew she still had some insecurities about her body, which I did not understand anything about. Everything about her made me fall for her even more. She was my perfect little masterpiece. With time, I will make her see herself through my eyes, and she will see herself as nothing more than beautiful.

I responded to her kiss with a groan. My tongue played with hers as her I felt her hands groping me. I bit her lower lip as a sign for her to behave, which she responded with a giggle that I loved so much. I released her and set her back on the ground.

I then pulled the lilies from behind her and presented them to her. Her eyes opened wide with astonishment.

“Thank you daddy. How did you know lilies are my favourite?” She cutely asked.

“Anything for my little girl – and lets just say a little birdy told me.” I responded with a grin. Her room was painted with lilies around her bed which made the purple wallpaper less naked.

She skipped to the kitchen and made a little fuss in there while I took off my shoes. Kicking them off, I made my way to her. Delilah had taken out a white vase that had been hand painted with flowers on it, and placed the lilies neatly in the water.

It was only then I noticed the cute dress she was wearing. It had a 50’s style to it and made me want to see what was underneath. But I held my feelings at bay. A smile caught on my face when I noticed the hickeys I gave her this morning had formed over her collarbone and neck. Reaching to touch her neck, I was surprised when Delilah sagged into my body.

“What’s the matter angel?” I questioned concerned.

She quietly sighed, lifted her head to look at me and said, “I just missed you.”

My heart skipped a beat. As it had done a lot of the time whenever I was with Delilah. I reached down to kiss the top of her head.

“I missed you too.” I replied by squeezing her into my form. “So? What did you do today?” I asked. 

“Oh you know, went shopping for house stuff, took Jasper out for a walk, took a little nap and then-“ she stopped short, making eye contact with me, “and then I watched your interview.” Her voice grew lower and I felt it low in my groin.

With half a smile playing on my lips I said, “And?”

“I liked it.” Her eyes gleamed up at me. 

Removing my hand from behind her, I caressed her face with my knuckles. She shivered under my touch. Her sign of submission to me was none I could fathom. I let my hand travel down her neck, passed the love bites; I leaned my head in and kissed them lightly. Delilah let out a small moan, which directed me to kiss the second hickey on her collarbone.

My right hand that was holding her lower back moved down to her ass cheek. I squeezed her cute tush and was surprised when Delilah whined. I removed my face from her neck and looked down at her trying to figure out what I did wrong. She opened her eyes to me and stuck out her bottom lip like a puppy. In a matter of seconds, I remembered.

I leaned over her shoulder and lifted up her dress so I could get a peak of her beautiful ass. Her left cheek had a light purple coloured bruise creeping on it.

“Does it still hurt princess?” I worried.

“A little bit.” She pointed out. 

Pulling her dress back down, I picked her up in one swift motion, bridal style. She squealed as I did this, surprising her with my actions as she wrapped her arms around me. I carried her up the stairs towards her bedroom.

“Where are we going?” Delilah giggled.

“I am going to give your gorgeous ass of yours some TLC.” I looked down at her.

“Tender love & care.” She hummed and squeezed her little arms around my neck.

I gently placed her on top of her bed, making sure not to hurt her backside even more. “Stay here, daddy will be right back angel.”

She murmured, “okay” as I left her room to go to the bathroom. Opening up the mirrored cabinet, I found bottles of different pills, new toothpastes, new toothbrushes still in their packets, razors, mouthwash and shaving cream.

Closing it, I stared at my reflection, thinking of what I could use, when I saw in the mirror a pink bottle. I turned around and saw baby lotion sitting near the bathtub. Deciding this is what I wanted to use, I left the bathroom. 

Delilah was sat on the edge of her bed, her legs swinging off. She looked like a cute little girl waiting. When I re-entered her room, her eyes danced with glee when she saw me. I walked over towards her, with the lotion in hand.

“Stand up angel.” I asked. 

She stood, with both her hands behind her back. Her brown hair had fallen down around her shoulders and she looked so beautiful, with the light behind her, making her shine. I had to keep myself under control.

“Now, undress.” I commanded.

Her cheeks blushed under my gaze but she obeyed and unzipped her dress from the side. I sat on her bed, placing the lotion on the floor, waiting for all the remaining items of clothing on her to be eliminated. After her dress was off, she was left with a white bra and white panties. She unhooked her bra from the back and let it slide down her arms. 

As soon as she disposed the bra, her nipples tightened from the cool air that was seeping its way in from the open window. She clasped her hands behind her again and stood, waiting for my next order. I crooked my index finger, gesturing for her to come closer to me. Her little feet directed her straight opposite to me. I put my fingers in her waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down. 

Her pussy was right in front of my nose and I had to restrain myself from attacking her with my mouth. Instead, I carried on removing her last piece of clothing. Once they hit her ankles, she stepped out of them and smiled down at me. In the next second, I picked her up and laid her across my lap. She giggled as I did this.

I stared down at her cute bottom. “Tsk tsk tsk. My little girl’s cute tushy is in daddy’s care now. Don’t worry princess, I will make it all better.” I reassured her.

Her small legs dangled off my lap. I reached down to the lotion and squeezed some into my hand. Rubbing it with my hands, I gently started massaging it into Delilah’s ass. She hummed in response. 

“Feel good angel?”

“Hmm, yes.” She replied.

“Yes what?” I tightened a hand on her cheek.

“Yes daddy. It feels sooo gooood.” She corrected herself. 

I continued kneading her ass to the point where she nearly started to nod off. I pushed her hair out of the way so I could see her face better.

“Tired are we?”

“No, I’m not actually, it just your hands felt so nice.” She blushed. 

I moved my legs to the side so she could stand up. Delilah stretched and he breasts nearly invaded my face if I hadn’t moved back a little. She giggled and apologized.

“Hehe, sorry.” In that moment, I picked her up and sprawled her beneath me.

“Now now, what am I going to do with my little girl? Hmm let me think.” I spoke in a tone that was used on children mostly.

“I have an idea!” Delilah shouted raising her hand whilst still on her back.

I raised an eyebrow at her, “Yes my darling?”

She answered me with her body. With her small hands on my chest, she flipped me over so I was lying beneath her. I was so utterly surprised by her actions, that it took me a second to re-adjust.

With her sitting on my lower stomach, Delilah stared down at me with hunger. We were in the exact same position as we were this morning. When she rode my cock until I came inside her. But instead, this time, we were handling the aftercare of our lovemaking.

Removing herself from on top of me, she reached over to the floor, and retrieved the baby lotion. Delilah then placed it on the desk next to the bed.

She slowly lowered herself, making our noses slightly graze each to other and whispered, “My daddy J took care of me, now its time for his little angel to do the same for him.”

Delilah smacked a wet kiss on my mouth, and it finished oh too quickly for my likings. But before I could kiss her back, she ripped open my t-shirt. The buttons flew off and scattered on the floor. She laughed as this happened, biting her lower lip to sustain the laugh. I was starting to like this side of my angel, wild and free.

“What kind of little monster have I created? Hmm?” I asked.

“A monster fit for you Jared.” She cooed and slowly lowered her head to kiss my neck.

Her full lips kissed me antagonizing slowly, working her way down from my neck, to my chest.

“I hurt my daddy this morning. I marked him like he did me. I marked my territory without me even noticing. But you knew.” Delilah ran her fingers across my chest where the red lines were. “You knew and you wanted to get a reaction out of me. Well let me tell you this Jared, when I saw what I did to you, it felt like a wrecking ball had hit me in the stomach. I felt so pissed that you bruised my poor bottom, that I hadn’t even realised that I did _this_ to you.” She pointed at my chest.

I caressed her hair, “Angel, don’t feel bad.”

“That’s the thing, I don’t. After a while, I just wanted to fuck you raw. Have myself on my knees, while you stood before me looking down at me.” My cock stiffened from underneath her, “I wanted to be begging for you. Your dick pounding inside me. Hmm, fuck. Just thinking about it is making me horny.” She bit her lip.

“Ooo you naughty little girl, you were thinking all this?” Delilah nodded.

She popped open the bottle and squeezed some lotion onto her hand. Smiling, she gently rubbed my chest. I was getting a free massage from my little vixen. She was still undressed, and I had to use all my force to restrain myself from ripping her off me and fucking her like a madman. Her thoughts from earlier haunted my mind as she continued to rub my chest efficiently. 

She kissed my chest and said, “there, all done.”

While I was expecting her to stand or lie down next to me on her bed, she stayed sitting on my lower stomach. I raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her motives. 

"Your just so comfy!" She giggled.

Her laughter increased as I tickled her tremendously under her arms.

"Stop, stop it! Ahhh! Stop it Jared!" She laughed as I continued to tickle her. 

Her breasts bounced with joy and I could feel my erection harden underneath her. I moved my fingers around her small body, tickling her neck and the sides of her ribs. 

“Those aren't crocodile tears, are they, Delilah?” I asked her teasingly, one hand skittering over her stomach as she tried to wrench away from me.

“No! No! Swear they're not,” she squeaks, trying to pull herself away to hide all her over-sensitized skin from my wicked fingers. “You have to stop! Eeek!" Delilah screamed when I placed her underneath me. 

"I couldn't get you out of my head, you know that? During all my interviews, I was trying to answer the questions but all I kept thinking about what your perfect tush and this," I traced my fingers lightly over her pussy, "this is mine." 

Delilah shivered as I touched her. "Well technically it's min-" she started. 

I scolded at her, letting my dominance flow over her completely. 

"This is mine." I repeated.

Delilah swallowed then slowly nodded.

"Who's is this?" I asked.

"Yours." She replied.

"Who's is this?" I grabbed her smooth cunt in my hand softly.

" _Yours_  daddy." 

I leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose, "good girl." 

I let my fingers trace over the smooth surface of her lips. Letting my fingers fly over her thighs and back to her pussy. She moaned softly and it made me want to eat her, to taste her, to feel her juice in my mouth. 

"J?" Delilah muttered.

I flicked my eyesight to her gorgeous face. Her hair was sprawled all around her head and shoulders, her cheeks flushed and those big brown eyes were staring directly at me. 

"Yes my darling?"

She hesitated but then said, "you're mine." 

Her comment took me by surprise. It was a good surprise though, I just was never used to being called  _mine_  by someone else. And I liked it. Mostly because it was coming from her. 

Damn, this women made me feels things that I willed myself not to. My last real relationship almost tore me apart that I vowed to myself that I would never get close to a woman like that again. 

But I had no self-control when it came to Delilah. She was an angel that came down from Heaven to help me arise from Hell. I would never let anyone take the light of my life away from me. Never. 

"I'm yours?" I repeated rather than questioning.

"Yes, you're mine and I am yours." She traced her fingers lightly over my eyebrows.

I leaned into her touch. Her nails leading their way down from my eyebrows lightly to my cheek, then to my lips. I kissed her fingers tenderly. I bowed my head so I could kiss her hand, then arm all the way down to her collarbone. I fluttered kisses all over her neck when my stomach rumbles.

Delilah giggles beneath me, “is my baby hungry?”

“What gave it away?” I probed. 

“Hmm what do you wanna eat?” Her question had a double edge meaning and I was going for the latter.

I answered her with kisses, a little rougher than the previous ones. She moaned as I traced my mouth down to her chest. I squeezed both her breasts in my hands, gently massaging them. Her back arched, and her tits rose into the palm of my hands more.

I sucked on her right nipple, whilst I toyed with the left, pulling it gently between my fingers. The room was silent apart from Delilah’s breath that had increased and became louder. I released her nipple to move onto the other one, while tugging the wet right one.

“Do you like it baby? Do you like it when daddy sucks your nipples?” I quizzed her.

“Yes, please daddy don’t stop. It feels so good.” Delilah breathed.

I continued to suck onto her nipple, just like she begged me to do. I lapsed my tongue over the little pucker, around and around until another moan came out of her. I wanted to drag this all out, but my body was betraying me. I needed to taste her so badly that it was clouding my judgment.

Kissing my way down her small body, I bit her a couple of times. She giggled slightly every time I did this. I put my hands on her legs, and spread her thighs so I could get a good look at her cunt.

It glistened in the light, showcasing her arousal seeping out of her vagina. I moved closer to her womanhood slowly. Delayed gratification, I’ve never been a fan of it but it seemed so right in the moment. I could feel Delilah’s patience wearing thin. She shifted her little body, urging herself towards my body, wanting so badly for me to eat her up.

Getting so close, that I know she could feel my breath hitting her pussy, she shook slightly, as my beard tickled her sensitive skin. I was being a maddening tease, that when I heard her whimper, I closed my lips around her clit and sucked.

“Arghh!” Delilah shouted from the immense amount of surprise pleasure.

I lashed my tongue on her clit, back and forth, showing no mercy. She tasted just as how I remembered. Sweet and delicious. I spread her lips with my two fingers, and dragged my tongue against her, starting from the clit all the way down to the entrance of her vagina. 

I flicked across her swollen, sensitive clit and then down to dip inside her. I couldn't get enough of the taste of her, musky and sweet and so fucking  _good_ , as stupid and generic a word as that was. I groaned against her as she rocked into my face with a soft keen of pleasure. Her fingers captured in my hair, pulling at my strands every time I licked her clit.

Capturing her clit between my lips again, I rubbed my tongue back and forth across it. Sucking long and hard, then quick and light. As her moans grew more breathless and desperate, I slid two fingers into her. 

"Fuck that's it! Like that, Jared, that's so goo-o-d!"

Delilah was so tight. I moved my fingers inside her slowly, letting her adjust to me. I kissed her clit while I let my fingers move inside her. I put my left hand under her ass cheek, lifting her higher towards my mouth.

“How about this angel, do you like this?” I asked. 

“Oh baby, it feels so good. I’m going to come soon … can I please come daddy?”

She asked so politely, I was would be a monster if I turned her cute littleness down.

“You may come angel.”

I latched on to her clit again, sucking incessantly until her body started to shake. I sped my fingers in her cunt while I continued to eat her. Her back arched higher than ever, and her fingers were not so gentle as before. Her eagerness to orgasm turned me on violently.

I could sense it was starting to get too much for her. Delilah’s legs twitched, as I threatened to push her over the limits.

“Oh God, I can't...” Her voice was husky; frightened as she tried to scoot back away from me, but my voracious mouth could never allow that. 

My hand slid off her ass, and I sprawled my fingers over her soft skin of her inner thighs, pushing them farther apart.

“Please...” She begged.

And then I gave her what she wanted. Increasing the speed of my mouth and fingers, Delilah came in an instant.

“Oooooh fuck!!!” She squealed.

Her body shook as waves took her one after the other. I pulled my fingers out of her, and pursed to suck on her clit. She persisted on pulling at my hair, but I didn’t mind. She rode my face as I licked her from top to bottom, sticking my tongue inside her vagina, tasting all her juices.

“Hmmm.” I hummed, cleaning her up with my mouth.

Her body was still convulsing when I kissed her inner thigh. I put my weight on my arms as I stretched over her, looking down on her. Delilah’s eyes were closed, as she was still on cloud nine.

“Wow. Just, wow.” She exhaled.

“I know the feeling babe.” I said.

When she opened her eyes, it was like I was cut in the gut, and they were now seeping out of me. My feelings for this woman were so strong; I might actually be in love with her.

She smiled, and I was brought back to reality. Those perfect lips, I leaned down and kissed her. I let my tongue dip into her mouth, and she quickly responded. She wrapped her arms around my neck, alongside with her legs around my waist. My hard on stroked her pussy through my jeans, and I know when my zipper hit her clit, she wanted more. 

"I have an idea." Delilah whispered.

"So do I." I whispered back.

"But you haven't even heard mine!" She moaned. 

"Hmm, does it involve me?" I asked.

"Maybe?" She smiled.

"Well my idea involves me too - it involves dinner. Would you like dinner Delilah?" 

Her breathing is so audible, that as her chest rises and falls, it touches mine in the process. Her cheeks are bright pink, and her lips swollen from me kissing her.  

"Isn't it a bit too early for dinner?" She breathed. 

"Yeah-" I glance at the wall clock that read 3:36PM, "yeah I guess it is a little early. Then would you like lunch?" 

"Yes please." She replied as her hips moved up to stroke my cock. "What's for lunch daddy?" 

I groaned as her cunt rubbed against me. I pushed off the bed to get on my knees, and slowly, without breaking eye contact, I unbuckled my black belt, and took it out of the hoops. I wrapped it around my left hand until it was all one roll.

"Hmm, this could be fun to use on a naughty little girl." 

Delilah stopped rubbing against me and went completely still. 

"But I'm a good little girl!" She accused. 

With the belt in my hand, I threw it on the floor and I leaned down to stroke my nose against hers, "I didn't say I was going to use it now baby doll." 

I felt her physically relax. I resumed to taking off my jeans, unbuttoning my pants and pushing them down to my knees. Delilah was still staring at me, her lush body screaming at me to take her. But things were going to go a different way. 

Her inner knee stroked my thigh, and I raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh angel, do you want my cock inside you?" 

"Yes baby, please I need you." 

"How much do you need daddy?" 

"So fucking much."

I tutted, "such foul language from such a small little girl." I stroked my finger across her lower ribcage, and she quivered underneath my finger. "Maybe I shouldn't give you my cock after all." 

"No no please, I will be better! I promise! I won't swear." She started to beg.

I tickled my hand over her pussy, over her clit and said, "I just don't believe you angel." 

"Please, fuck me daddy!" As soon as she noticed she swore, her eyes grew bigger. 

"What did I say? Daddy knows best." I teased her more, moving my fingers lightly over her stomach down to her navel. 

"Please daddy." She whispered. 

"Get up and take out my cock." I ordered. 

She rushed to get onto her knees just like I had, and pushed my underwear down to join my jeans. I kicked off everything so I was completely naked like my angel.  

With both of us on our knees on her bed - me looking down on her because she is just the cutest little thing to ever exist. I brush my knuckles gently over her right cheek, and slowly lowered my body over hers so she would be lying back down on her back. 

"I don't get to suck your big fat cock daddy?" She pouts. 

I can't help myself, I let out a grunt. "Not now baby girl. Now I want you touch yourself while I watch you. I will be watching you  _intently_ , guiding you and if you fail to please me, I will have to punish you angel. Understood?" 

Her mouth opens slightly, as she takes in a sharp breath, "yes daddy." 

"Now-" I get up from the bed, to stand over her, "put two fingers in your mouth and suck them." 

She stares at me, amazed or stunned, but obeys my instruction. Her eyes close as she slowly lifts up her right hand to her mouth, and slips in her index and middle finger into her gorgeous mouth. 

"Open your eyes." I demand.

Delilah opens them on command, and she looks so alluring, laying there all spread out, sucking onto her fingers. 

"Now take out your fingers, and play with your nipple." 

Not telling her which exact one to play with, she picks her left cute nipple. She lets her salvia embed it, and draws small circles around it. Her nipples are already tightly drawn out, but as she increases her rhythm, they harden more. 

"Like this daddy?" She politely asks.

"Yes angel. Now, pull it."

She extends her fingers and pulls her nipple. Hard. My cock is so hard, it's curving upwards towards my stomach. As Delilah continues to play with her nipple, I slowly grab a hold of my cock. Her eyes widen at the sight of me holding myself. 

"Play with the other nipple and move your right hand down to your princess parts." 

Moving her hand down, she shivers as her fingers connect with her clit. It makes me smile, how sensitive I can make her. I move towards her, letting go of my cock and grab her hand that is near her vagina. I pop it into my mouth, lubricanting it. 

But what makes my dick twitch is when she says, "thank you daddy."  

I stand up tall again, and let her continue to play with her clit. I gently stroke my cock, while watching her tease herself. 

"Draw little 8 signs on your clit baby - just like that - yes, good girl." 

I applaud her with my voice, allowing her to continue to watch me watch her. I pull harder on my cock, wanting to match the race of orgasm with hers. 

"Oooh fuck yes." Delilah moans.

"Stop everything you're doing." 

Delilah completely stops moving, her eyes still locked on mine. I still continue to strike myself, just when I feel my pre-cum oozing out.  

"Do you know why I've stopped you?" I ask her, still jacking off.

"Because... I swore." She gives me puppy dog eyes that I can't seem to resist. 

Her fingers lay over her cunt, as her other hand has fallen on top of her stomach. She looks so beautiful, I want to give in, and fuck her until neither of us can see straight or, walk straight for that matter.  _No_. I must not let her cuteness stand in the way of her punishment. 

"That's right princess." I continue to pump myself. 

She stays completely still, her eyes locked with mine, pleading me to give her permission to touch herself. 

"Hmm Delilah, you look so beautiful laying there." 

"Can... can I please touch myself again Jared?" 

My tongue darts out of my mouth, moving it to caress my upper lip. "Your punishment is over baby, you can play with your little button again." 

She doesn't even wait for me to finish my sentence, rushing to rub herself roughly. 

"Slowly Delilah, slowly." She slows down to the point where she barely touches her clit. 

“Hmm I cant-“ Delilah grits her teeth as she forces out the words, “I need to come.”

“Close your eyes.” And its not a question, it’s a command and she does it almost instantly.

I try not to make any noise as I open her wardrobe door open, slip my hand in to fetch my present. A smile creeps on my face as I can already imagine her reaction when I use it on her. I glance over my shoulder and find her still moving her fingers in a slow death timed pace.

Closing back the door, I walk back to her. My cock is so swelled up and is facing directly up and hunched against my stomach. I restrain myself, as I want this to last as long as possible. Must be in control.

I place the vibrator near her cunt. “Remove your hand please.”

A whimper escapes her lips but she obeys anyhow. I let my eyes drift over her perfectness. The way her nipples are pointed to the point of pain, the way she sucks in her stomach to stop herself from coming, and of course, the way he beautiful pussy is glistening with her exquisite juices.

My fingers are on the start button, ready to turn it on when needed to. As soon as I place the device against her clit, I press down. It’s nowhere near the highest charge but it still very effective when one is already very close.

Delilah’s eyes shoot open and gives me a very deadly stare, and as much as I want to show her a smirk, I keep my face still. And she’s coming in seconds, clutching the sheets underneath her, and screaming out her moans. The orgasm surpasses yet she still shaking and twitching as the vibrator is still on her clit.

“Please, I can’t anymore.” She begs.

I remove it from her and turn it off. And that's when I wrap my long, warm arms around her. I stroked the goose-pimpled flesh of her forearm with a fingertip, but it just flares up again in the wake of my tender touch. Soon, I’m tracing around her skin, seemingly fascinated at the reaction it causes.

“So wonderfully tactile,” I murmur under my breath, more to myself than to her, sliding my hand down her back, skimming fingers over her ass and gently cupping a cheek, still holding her pleasure-heavy and whimpering body molded close to mine.

Delilah’s breathing slowly evens out, and she completely relaxes in my arms. Her cute tush is rubbing against my cock and I have to try to collect myself. But the way her ass is touching me makes it very hard to even think about anything else. 

She slowly turns herself around to face me. “That… that was incredible.” Her smile stretches all among her face, making her look like the angel that I couldn’t get out of my head all day. However, her smile is gone in a second, when she notices how much cock is rubbing against her stomach. “Oh my! Jared, I totally forgot that- umm, do you want me to help?” She raises an eyebrow at me.

“I’m a very put together man, I think I can manage it around this time.” And as I say these words, it’s completely the opposite and I know she can see right through my lies.

“But I still haven’t had my lunch.” She sweetly adds in and before I can stop her, she’s already scrambling to my cock.

I grunt as she squeezes her tiny hands around my dick, rubbing her fingers over the crown. She dips her head down, lightly tracing and twirling her tongue over the tip. “Hmm, my favourite food.”

And it doesn’t take long, with her head bobbing up and down on my cock. The way she sucked on my sac without even taking a breath in. But what takes me over the edge is the way my name plays on her lips, as she begged me to come in her mouth. And that’s all it takes, her voice.

I spurt into her mouth, and she gladly swallows every last drop. She cleans me and herself off and drapes herself on my chest that is matching the way hers was rising and falling before when she climaxed.

I stroked her hair, letting my fingers go through her soft strands. “Thank you, my darling Delilah.” 

She lifts up her head, and looks directly at me, a smile playing on her mouth. “Did you just thank me for making you come?”

“Don’t make me regret it.” I say as my hand falls on her ass, giving it a loud slap. 

“Well, you’re so welcome.” She smiles showing her teeth. 

My head swoops up as my hand is still tangled in her hair, I lift her up so I can give her one of those intense kisses, biting at her lips and sucking on her tongue, which always makes her head swim.

And after, she’s the one thanking me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because of popular demand, I wrote this chapter from Jared's point of view :)


	18. Chapter 18

The first thing I felt were fingers, dancing around my left arm as I lied on my right side. Slowly dragging myself out of dreamland, I squinted my eyes open. I could see the street lights from outside, flooding into my room. It was dark apart from those lights and my phone that was beeping at me from my side desk.  

"Hey angel." Jared softly whispered in my ear, pausing his finger movements on my arm. 

I stayed silent, trying to ignore him and go back to sleep. 

“I know you're awake, Delilah." He whispered, his breath tickling in my ear.

“No, you don't." I softly mumbled, wrapping the quilt tighter round my naked form.

My phone was still buzzing incessantly. "You goin' to answer that sweet cheeks?" 

I grunted, I was still very tired and desperately wanted to go back to sleep. "Do I have to?" 

"Hmm not if you don't want to." I sighed. "But you should turn around and give me a kiss." He added.

Smiling, I slowly turned around and was nose to nose with Jared. Memories from what happened before I fell asleep came flooding back to me. The way Jared made me come in so many different ways, the intense orgasm he endorsed and of course, the use of the vibrator _he_  had brought me.

I got goosebumps all over my body just thinking about it. He noticed, and rubbed my arm, trying to warm me up despite the fact that it was mid-summer. 

I reached over to give him a kiss on his cheek. Under my mouth, I felt the sensation of his rough beard, which made me think about his head between my legs. Jared raised an eyebrow at me. Probably because I kissed is cheek instead of his lucisious lips.

"Hey, why did you let me sleep?" Asking out of curiosity and changing the subject before it even started. 

"You just looked too cute. I couldn't bring myself to wake you up, my munchkin." I used to hate the word  _munchkin,_  so many people referred to me as that because I was small. But when Jared used it, it made me feel all giddy inside. 

"Well I'm feeling well rested, thank you very much. Did you sleep?" I innocently asked.

His mouth quivered into a little smile, before he replied. "For a little while." 

I bet he spent the majority of the time watching me sleep. Watching the way I moved in my sleep, the little breaths I let out. I know this because it's exactly what I would do if he were the one sleeping, and I was the one who was observing. 

I would want to see him completely defenceless, as he slept and I could maybe get to uncover at least some of his secrets. He kept a lot from me, not that I blame him. He really has only known me for a couple of days. But yet, it feels like he knows so much about me. Under his gaze, I feel so vulnerable, but not in a bad way. Instead, in a way that makes me want to open up even more to him. Not just physically, but emotionally. But hey, don't get me wrong, opening up to Jared physically is my favourite thing to do.

However, even I knew that breaking out the 'L' word now, is  _way_  too soon. But I knew exactly how I felt. Despite the fact that he was twice my age and could technically be my father. I smiled. Cause no he wasn't my father, he was my daddy. 

"What you smiling about?" Jared interrupted my thought track. 

"Just think about you daddy."

"Damn right you should only be thinking about me." He pushed my naked body into his embrace, and ravished me with his rough kisses. I could only lay there and endure the kisses that made my lips bruise after a while. 

Pulling away from me, he spanked my arse hard enough to run out a screech from me. 

"Time to get up doll face." He said while he got out of my bed. Jared was wearing his jogging bottoms and nothing else. I had never seen him in jogging bottoms before, and it did things to me. Gave me tingly feelings in my princess parts.

His taunt abs were glistening with the street lights, bouncing perfectly off his body. He didn't have big muscles, but he definitely wasn't skinny. His shoulders were broad, and held tight muscles that made my mouth water. But the cutest thing about his appearance now was his cute messy bed hair.  

I continued to lay there, pouting at him cause I felt too lazy to get up. 

"Don't pout at me young lady, if you're not up in the next 10 seconds, you won't be able to sit down for a week." He threatened. 

My eyes instantly widened, I gasped because I knew he wasn't talking about fucking me so hard that I won't be able to walk properly, instead it was a threat about spanking the fuck out of me. His threat sounded so deliciously appealing, I actually thought about it for a second.  

But I landed on the decision and I jumped out of bed, protesting slightly at the little bruises that laid on my arse cheeks. 

"Good girl." 

 _I was a good girl. His good girl._  

Bending down, he kissed the top of my head. Without noticing, he placed his shirt over my head, and I put my arms through the holes. This shirt didn't reach my knees like his other ones had before. This shirt reached mid-thigh, so if I put my arms over my head, my knickers would be on show. 

I frowned as I searched for my knickers that I had discarded before the multi-orgasm receiving started. 

"What you looking for angel?" Jared asked.

"Urm.. My knickers, I left them on the floor but- I can't find them." I replied looking around my room. 

"Ahh-" I stared back at Jared, "that's because I have them sweets." And like magic, he pulled out my knickers from his left pocket. 

A little smirk played on my lips, "and why do you have them may I ask?" 

"When I deem fit that you are allowed to wear them, I will give them back to you." He bluntly said. 

"But I'm in my room where I have loads of other knickers, I can just easily wear these ones-" I reached over the drawer that held all my bras and underwear.

Jared grabbed my hand just as I was about to pull the draw open, and gripped my wrist tight. But not too tight that it hurt, just right enough for me to completely let go of the draw handle.

" _Now_ , what would all the fun be in that?" He smirked. 

He was right. This was a game. _His game_. And I had to play by the rules that was provided to win this game. And you never know, I might get an amazing reward at the end if I behave really well. Or even a delicious punishment. 

"Okay." I simply said.

"Okay?" He raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. I was  _so_  going to win this game. 

\---

For the past 18 years of my life, I have always been a very competitive person. It's in my blood, in my genes, it's who I am. I am a winner and always will be a winner. 

I have trophies in the basement as proof. I don't always win everything, cause I mean who does? But when I feel like I have a good chance at winning, I know I will. 

So this game that Jared and I are playing, it was a piece of cake. Well, it started off like that anyway. It's been three hours since I woke up from my nap, and Jared hasn't touched me since then.

I giggled when I noticed that that was his game, not giving me his touch, and his attention. I chuckled because, midnight he said it, will be the finish line. Simple as cheese on toast. 

However, I never anticipated the neglecting feeling that swam in the pit of my stomach. I hate it. He's right  _there_ , and I can't touch him cause I will loose the game. And the fact that he hasn't even glanced my way while I stared at him blandly, made me utterly sad. 

 _And unwanted_.

Oh shut up, it's just a game.

_Is it? Or does he not want me anymore?_

My thoughts are my worst nightmare. I hate thinking like this. I mean, if Jared didn't want me, he wouldn't still be here next to me. Despite that fact that we are still 'playing this game'. 

I needed to stop thinking like this. I needed a new tactic. A smart tactic. The only things I've done so far are huffing and puffing, slouching (cause I know he hates when I do that, always wanting me to sit up straight). But all of these still don't get his attention.

_Maybe if I try something sexual..._

Bingo.

Hiding my smile, I sit up straight in front of the TV. I feel Jared tense up beside me, but it only lasts for half a second. 

_Well at least something working._

I stretch out my legs in front of me, slightly touching his leg in the process. I get up from the double couch we were both sitting on, and yawn. However the yawn is accompanied by a full body stretch. 

I throw my arms out and do a full stretch. I let my muscles reach as high as they possibly can. As a result, the top I'm wearing slowly slides up my body, and I can feel cool air against my arse and pussy. I hear Jared take a sharp in take of breath. He can only see my backside, and I know he is  _dying_  to see my front.

_Yes._

My arms fall down to my sides, and I walk past the TV, and don't acknowledge Jared hungry eyes on me. 

I leave the living room, and enter the kitchen. I don't know what I'm really doing, just sort of going with the flow. My belly makes a protesting noise, so I open up the fridge. After taking out the apple juice, I close the fridge door. 

I swallow a scream when I see Jared standing right next to me. 

"Jesus, fuck! You scared me." I hold up the juice to my chest as my other hand clamps over my heart region, feeling it beat super fast. 

_Oh fuck. I just spoke to him first._

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you angel." 

I raise an eyebrow at him. Oh, so are we speaking now? Could we of spoken before? I'm very confused. I'm still confused when I reach the top shelf to retrieve a cup for my apple juice. 

I get on the tip of my toes to reach the cupboard, when I feel Jared place his hand on my left shoulder. He opened it, and gave me a glass that my dad uses for his scotch. But I don't moan, I just try and gratefully take it from him.

Our fingers touch, and I swear to God, I felt electric surge through my hand. And I'm pretty 100% sure, that Jared felt it too because of the way he looked at me after our brief contact. 

I cough and take the glass away from him and put it on the kitchen counter. I open the lid to the bottle and pour some in the cup. 

Do I ask him if he wants some? Or anything to eat? Cause I was going to drink this and then order maybe Chinese, but does he want that? Can I ask him? Ahh I'm so confused. This game is giving me a head ache.

"I'm starving." Jared announces. 

It was then, that I stared up at him and what I saw gave me complete chills. Jared was staring at me with hungry, no that's not the right word, more like  _starving_  eyes. It was pretty dark in the kitchen, the only source of light was coming through the living room TV. 

I couldn't see his beautiful bright blue eyes  anymore, all I could see were dark eyes. Dark eyes that told me that he wasn't hungry for food, but hungry for me. 

My tongue suddenly became a lot heavier that it should of been, as I tried to get a sentence out. But all the managed to come out was a small sigh. 

"Do you wanna swim?" I said out of the blue. 

He rose hose eyebrows, probably taken back a little by my random question. 

"Urm where?" 

I nodded my head to the back door, "there's a closed swimming pool out back, it's pretty nice actually." 

Jared placed his hands in his front pockets and shrugged. He kind of seemed like he didn't want to take my offer up. Or maybe it was...

"Do you know how to swim?" I whisper to him, holding the apple juice glass tightly in my hand. 

He chuckled a little bit and said, "of course I do baby. I just don't have anything to swim _in._ "

"Ohh." I stare at the door that leads to the stairs. "Well I could give you a pair of shorts?" 

"Urm, sweetie, I don't think your shorts will fit me." He laughs. 

I slap is arm, "not mine silly! I meant a pair of my dads! He has loads." 

"Okay, where are they?"

"There is a black box in the swimming pool area, you can pick which ever one you want." I say while I finish the remaining juice and get ready to leave the kitchen. 

"Where  _you_  going?" Jared asked.

"I'm going to order us some food then put my swimming costume on." I smiled and walked away. 

I ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time. Rushing to my room, I go to call the local Chinese restaurant when I see three missed calls from Olivia. 

I text her Busy. **Call you tomorrow b x**

I then call for takeout and order the usual. 

After ordering, I open up my wardrobe and kneel on the floor. Sliding out a draw at the bottom, I find all my swimming costumes. 

"Okay, which one should I wear?" I ask myself.  

I have all different ones. Black, yellow, red, pink, and so many with different designs. I could wear my blue classic one, that is a two-piece. The top part covers my breasts well, as the bottom shows my arse cheeks quite nicely. 

Hmm, but I don't want to show a lot to Jared. He has to be the one to take it off to see more. Smiling, I decide on my vintage costume. It's top is red halter bikini, were the bottom part is black with white polka dots and high waisted. Yes, this is the one. 

I quickly discard the top that I'm wearing, forgetting that I wasn't even wearing anything underneath it. Putting on my swimsuit, I stare at myself in the full length mirror. 

It's been a while since I wore this, and I'm so happy that it still fits perfectly. The swimsuit shows off every curve beautifully and allows my small breasts to look full. So, yay. 

Looking at myself in the mirror, I decided to put on red waterproof lipstick. Just red lipstick. My eyes are still puffy from the nap that I endured a couple of hours ago, so it's a good look to go for. 

All that is missing are swollen lips from kissing too much. See, I know my lips will be swollen by midnight, and I won't be the one making the first move. 

After applying the red lipstick, I grab my towel and I head downstairs. Wrapping myself in the pink towel, I walk through the kitchen to the back garden to the swimming pool. 

The door has been left open, presumably by Jared. I quietly walk in, making sure to leave the door open so I can hear the food when it arrives. 

Hugging the towel around my small body, I search for Jared. I walk past the mini bar that my dad made sure was built in along with the swimming pool and I find it empty. Walking a bit more, I found him. 

Jared's back was facing me, while he let his fingers play over the spine of the books my dad kept in here. 

"Hey there." Jared spoke.

I was a little bit startled to tell the truth. I didn't think he even heard me come in. 

"Hi." I barely managed to get out, still holding the towel that tight against me. 

"Why you holding the towel so hard angel?" He asked.

I was completely dumbfounded. There is no fucking way he can see me if he doesn't have a third eye at the back of his head. 

"I can see your reflection baby." 

_Can he like read my mind or something?_

"Oh." I simply said staring at my painted toenails. 

He turned around to face me, placing his finger under my chin. Forcing me to look up at him, Jared then smiled softly. I internally relaxed. 

_How does he do that?_

"Take off your towel baby." He whispered.

Unable to tear my gaze from his, I let go of the pink towel I was hugging for dear life. It slowly fell off my body, and landed on the floor. 

Jared's reaction was completely unmissable. He stared me down, looking and taking every single part of me in. His finger was still under my chin, and just as he was about to trace it down to my breasts, I rose an eyebrow at him? 

"Touchy are we?" I commented. 

He snatched his hand back and walked around me, caging me in. And I was loving every second of it. 

"You have such a beautiful body my angel, yet you still find it hard to flaunt it to  _me_."

"I guess.. it's just hard for me." I replied honestly.

He paused for a couple of seconds, standing behind me now. "I will make you fall in love-" _too late for that_  "-with your body. Just like the way I love your body." He cooed in my ear, sending goosebumps down my body. 

"Might take some time."

He chuckled, "I've got all the time in the world angel." He stopped and said, "you're wearing undies." 

"Yup, I sure am." I replied not really thinking too much about it.

"I thought we said no undies, remember?" Jared whispered in my ear.

"Oh.." I had completely forgotten. "Well technically we said no knickers, and this is a bathing suit so, hello loop hole!"

I walked away from him, letting Jared follow me like a hungry wolf. I was getting closer and closer to the water, just waiting patiently for my moment. 

"Hmm, my my though, you do look ravishing in that my darling. Come here, give  _daddy_  a kiss." Jared teased. 

"I'm not going to be the one who will be doing the kissing, well not first anyway." I laughed.

His movements mimicked mine; only his were quicker as his legs are longer than mine.

"Oh baby, trust me when I say, you'll be the one who ends up begging." 

_Perfect._

"Not tonight." And I jumped in the deep water, probably splashing Jared on the way. 

Falling into the warm water, I sank to the bottom, using the surface to boost myself up. I will always thank my father for insisting to have built in lights under the water, because without them I would be blind. 

When I got to the top, Jared was nowhere to be seen. Swimming around in a circle, trying to see if he were still around, I felt something grab my ankle and I was pulled under. 

My screamed was cut off as I was pulled under the water, and confronted by Jared himself. He smiled under the water and I smiled back. He really knew how to scare the shit of me. I pushed his chest, using it to swim further away from him. 

He was hot on my tail, trying to grab my feet again. I reached the surface again, gasping for air and he did the same.

"Touchy are we?" He mimicked me from earlier, touching his chest where I left a red handprint when I pushed him away from me. 

"You shouldn't have pulled me down without any warning!" 

We were about two meters apart, and I waited, waited for him to pounce. 

 _Any second now_. 

And like clock work, he pounced. I screeched to get away from him, taking a deep breath before diving into the water again. 

I swam as fast as I possibly could, my training from hundreds of lessons that I had to endure as a child starting kicking in at this moment. As my childhood swimming teacher, Mr Hewlett taught me, putting one hand on top of the other, letting them guide me while I let my legs do all the work. He used to tell me that because of my small body, it would be a lot easier to swim like this, because I don't take up a lot of space underwater. 

And am I thankful I attended that lesson! I used to call it the mermaid technique cause I resembled a mermaid. I didn't even want to look back to see how close Jared was to me, and I was praying that swimming like this at least made a good distance between us. 

I was really good at holding my breath under the water, always have been good at it. So when I quickly turned my head around to sneak a peak at Jared, all I saw were his feet while he paused to breathe up at the surface. 

_Ha sucka._

Rolling my eyes under the water, I swam back up. My dark brown hair was serenaded at the front of my face, and I placed my arm underneath my wet hair and lifted it up. It felt like I was in a fort that I had build, with covers and pillows on my bed, so lifting up my hair was like lifting up a sheet to see the outside world.

"Hi." I giggled at Jared. 

The smile that was plastered on his gorgeous face made my belly flutter with so much joy. He was so unbelievably cute when he smiled at me like that. Pushing the remaining bits of long hair out of my face, I smiled back at him, kind of hoping I looked cute in the process.

I opened my mouth to say his name, when I remembered that he always called my angel. I never gave him a nickname to go by, it was always Jared or  _Jared_. I quietly chuckled; of course he had a nickname. Silly me. 

"Daddy?" He glanced back up at me, "behind me, under the water is a passage way. It leads to the waterfall, but you can only get there if you swim to it and it's about a 30 second swim. Up for the challenge my sweet pet?" 

He rose an eyebrow, "when we get to the other side, I'll show you who's the sweet pet." His voice so stern.

And my stomach sank, I was pretty sure I shat it out. Nervously giggling, I nodded to where I was about to swim to so he could follow me. Taking in a deep breath, I dove back into the water. 

When I reached the destination, I eyed the big black stones that lay at the bottom of the pool. I will never understand why my father put those there. Reaching the top of the pool, I breathed in the much-needed oxygen I was lacking. 

And a couple ends later, I heard Jared gasp for air which made me smile. 

"Like it?" I asked him, still in the water. 

He looked around, probably taking in his surroundings. It looked like a very old volcano that had been doomed for centuries. A waterfall fell at the entrance that was held above the swimming pool. 

"It's... gorgeous." I smiled.  _He likes it_. 

"W-well, do you wanna get out of the water and rest a bit?" I asked. 

His only response was a nod. It seemed a like he was keeping in a couple of tears from coming out. All the emotion being bottled up could not be good for someone like him. Or maybe I imagined it all. 

Getting out of the water, I pulled myself up and sat at the edge of the pool. Jared did the exact same and sat right next to me. Our thighs were touching. Neither of us said anything, we just sat there in silence. Trying to catch our breaths back. But it wasn't the awkward silence that I've usually had with every boy I've been around, it was... nice.

My head was slightly spinning, probably from because I hadn't had dinner yet. So I rested my head on Jared's shoulder. I felt him tense, but he quickly relaxed after.  _Strange_. I tried not to dwell on it and that's when he spoke. 

"So, sweet pet?" His voice was dangerously low, I felt it in the pit of my belly.

I gulped, "cute nickname right?" 

I felt him chuckle, his whole body shook underneath me. He had such a nice laugh, it always made me smile. Until I remembered... that I was touching him. 

 _Fuck_.

My eyes widened and I stopped breathing. I slyly unattached myself from him, trying not to make it seem as though I wanted to get off him, even though I did because if he noticed what I had done, the game would be over and I would have lost. Big time. 

Giggling alongside with him, I purred, "but I do prefer daddy." 

And it was like in slow motion everything happened next, he turned his head to face me and all I saw was lust within those deep blue orbs of his. I could honestly get lost in his eyes; they were full of so much life, love and adventure. And that’s how I feel when he stares at me so fiercely, that all I can see is: love, desire, need and blue, blue, blue until I decided, in that moment, that blue became my absolutely favourite colour in the whole, wide world.

The 'L' word played on my tongue and I wanted to say it so badly, but stopped myself when I felt hands on either side of my arms.

Jared was touching me.  _He was touching me._ And when I stared back up at him, I couldn't care less that we were playing a game because all I wanted to do was let him into my deepest and darkest secrets. I want him to see me at my weakest moments, to then take care of me until I was able again. I want him to hold me every night for the rest of my life. However, most of all, I wanted him to love me. 

 _To love me_. But what if he didn't see me like that at all? What if he only saw me as a summer fling. A piece of arse that he was just hitting to pass time in London. I could feel my eyes water up quickly and I prayed that Jared didn't see me cry. Not over this anyway.

But of course he saw me, cause he always did. 

"What's the matter angel?" His voice was so soothing I just wanted to sleep forever in his arms. 

I sniffed making the tears go away before they had the chance to roll down my face. "Nothing, I'm just being silly." 

His face was stern, "are you lying to me?" 

He slightly squeezed my arms causing a squeak out of me. 

"I-I-I just, I just am afraid." Even though I whispered, there was still an echo in here. 

"Afraid of what my darlings girl?" 

My stomach fluttered at his nickname for me. 

"Of loosing you. Of you not wanting me anymore. Of you not l-" I stopped myself quickly.

_Holy fuck. I almost let it slip out._

_Of you not loving me,_ I finished off it my mind.

Jared's hand squeezed me even harder and I was sure that my arms would be red after. I couldn't look up at his eyes, I just didn't have the strength to lie to him, even if I had to. 

"Finish your sentence." He commanded.

"Of you not liking me enough to-to tell people about us." 

 _Great cover up._  

"That's really how you feel?" He asked.

"I dunno how I feel."  _Lie_. 

"I’m not sure I see-" he began, and I quickly put a hand over his mouth, pressing the words back with my small fingers.

"And it’s not just the sex, not just the way you spend hours fucking me, making it perfect, making it special, it’s everything else you do. Letting me bring you here. All the stuff you get me.” I touch my necklace that is glued to my chest. 

His eyes flickered to my arm, and I don't know why that should matter until I saw the imprint of a red hand, and that's why I started babbling. 

"I’m not- Jared, I'm not wo-" 

“Worth it?” he says, moving to his knees beside me so he was touching me even more. I could see his tattoos that laid on the back of his calves, an arrow pointing up. "That’s simply not true."

Only Jared could pack a speech into four words.

“You could have anyone,” I argued weakly. 

But because his thumb was stroking along my collarbone, and the light touch was driving me insane. Making me want him, making me want him sexually. 

"Even if that were the case, which it isn’t, I prefer to have you,” he says, adding gently, “I care about you so much." 

And in my eyes, that felt like a love declaration. My heart was racing, and the headache I already had wasn't helping at all. 

I continued to stare at my hands that were placed on my wet thighs. He removed one of his hands from my arms, placed his finger under my chin and made me look at him. 

I physically relaxed, which was weird because usually I would tense up when I stared at him directly. He intimated me in so many ways, and it most of the time it was the way his dominance was shown to me. But now, I felt as if I was the one that held the dominance. At least right now I did. 

"Say it." My eyebrows creased together.

"Say what?" I was so puzzled.

He took a moment to really look at me. Like proper look inside my soul, at least that what I felt like. He tilted his head to the side, analysing me probably.

"Repeat after me." 

I nodded.

"I, Delilah Hudson, am the most incurable little girl that needs to learn that her daddy J, will always care about her. No matter what." 

I raised an eyebrow at him as if to say  _really?_

Jared's expression hardened and I knew I had to repeat it, other wise my arse would be soon receiving some touch love. 

"I, Delilah Hudson, am the most incurable little girl that needs to learn that her daddy J, will always care about her. No matter what." And as I said this, I felt as if it were true.  _Almost_. 

Damn that stupid part at the back of my brain telling me otherwise. 

With that, Jared grabbed both sides of my face, and pulled me towards him. All I could do was allow it to happen, and boy, did I want it to happen.

I was pulled onto his lap, and I made myself comfortable, feeling his favourite member grow underneath me. Those amazing eyes were staring at me, and once again, I was completely lost in them. 

Jared then slowly cocked his head to the side, inviting me to kiss him. And I was so going to, until I remembered the game. Oh my God, he was going to make me kiss him first! No fucking way. Son of a bitch. 

Trying so hard to smile, I moved an inch slower to his delicious lips, only to pause halfway.

"There is no way I'm kissing you first." I murmured against his mouth. 

"Fuck the game." He said before he smashed his mouth onto mine. 

I'm needy, and I know that, always have been always will be. Been so long, like eighteen years too long of being the girl who got laughed at because no guy ever looked my way. But Jared takes my need and makes it all right. Makes it okay that I always crave his attention as much as he loves giving it to me. 

His tongue played in my mouth and it felt like I hadn't kissed him in decades. I've actually missed the taste of him. I sucked on his tongue, causing a grunt out of him which automatically made me wet. I moaned at his sexual appetite, which was then resulted in two pair of hands on my arse. 

I broke off the kiss, gasping for much needed air.  _Woah_. My forehead rested on the bridge of his perfect nose, while he let out hot breaths against my face. Jared's beard tickled my chin. I ran my tiny hand through it, wanting to feel it between my fingers. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT HAPPENED I WAS AWAY FOR SO LONG! But I'm back and with new chapters!

Jared Leto was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him, with his feet on top of the other. He held his box full of Chinese food in his left hand, while his right hand held the chopsticks. The way he ate was so, elegant. Taking respectable amounts of food every time, and caustically avoiding dropping anything on him or the floor. Jared was wearing a black t-shirt, accompanied by his grey jogging bottoms that I started to love. 

On the other hand, I was sitting opposite him, wearing a peach coloured vest top with matching short shorts. My box of food was sitting on the floor, near my feet as I sat with my legs crossed. I ate with a fork because I still couldn't get the hang of chopsticks. They were so bloody difficult to use, so I gave up. 

I pulled my brown hair into a ponytail after I got the food. The room was filled with the TV playing in the background. Neither of us were even paying any attention to what was on. 

Biting my lip, I remembered the way Jared reacted. 

(Flashback)

****

Pulling myself out of the swimming pool, I looked around for my towel that I remembered dropping on the floor. Finding the pink fluffy towel, I ran towards it and wrapped it around my body quickly. 

I ran out of the swimming pool area, through the garden, and into the kitchen. Looking at my reflection off the microwave, I cringed. My hair was so damp, that I was pretty sure I left a trail of water behind me. Pulling it to one side, I carried on making my way to the front door. 

There was a knock and I knew the delivery guy was probably becoming hesitant. Opening up the door, I placed a smile on my face.

"I'm sorry that I took a while, I was in the pool." I gestured to my wet hair and towel. 

"Ahh, it's okay ma'am. Here's your food." He opened up his bag, took out another bag that I assumed held the food and drinks. 

"That'll be £25.60" 

 _Fuck_.

I hugged my towel tighter around my cold body. "I forgot my money upst-" 

" _H_ ere you go." Jared stepped in between me and the delivery guy. 

The poor man took the money from Jared, and counted in front of us. Rolling my eyes, I remembered that Jared freaking Leto was standing next to me and there was a stranger on my porch basically looking at us. 

What if he recognised him? He could tell anyone about us. I imagined cameras everywhere around my house, my parents arriving and being totally disappointed in me. Paparazzi asking me non stop questions. Many people judging me. 

When I looked up at Jared, I noticed that a dark shadow was cast on his face, hiding him from the unknown man. Did he even care that someone might find out about us? My belly fluttered with a new feeling, maybe it was pride? Pride that Jared had about us, that he was proud to be seen with me. 

"Is that it?" Jared's voice knocked me out of my day dreaming haze. And I even noticed that he changed his accent a bit. 

 _Sneaky daddy_. 

"Yes sir, that's it." He replied to Jared, then turned around to me and said, "have a goodnight sweet cheeks." 

And with that, he turned around and walked away, hopping onto his motorcycle. Closing the door, I was still holding the food and drinks, while gripping onto my towel.

"You should put on some clothes angel. I'll set up the food." 

Jared took the bags, and walked away from me. Had I done something to upset him? I mean, yeah the guy was probably flirting with me, but it's not like I even flirted back. 

Rolling my eyes, I stormed up to my room to change. 

(Present)

***

"Do you know that guy?" Jared asked out of the blue.

"Hmm. What guy?" I asked confusingly.

"The delivery guy." He said through gritted teeth. 

I chuckled, "no I have no idea who he was. This is my third time ordering from that place." 

"Don't order from there again." 

I rose my eyebrow. "Urm why not?" 

"Because I don't like they way he was looking at you." He calmly stated.

"And how was he looking at me Jared?" 

He stared up at me for the first time since we sat down and said, "like he wanted to fuck you." 

I blushed under his gaze. I lowered my head, trying to hide the red that probably took over my face. 

"You're wrong. He probably saw me as small girl who was too young to be paying for herself." 

"No angel,  _you're_  wrong. I know that look. He wanted you." 

I looked up, and all I saw was hurt in his beautiful blue eyes. I placed my drink on the floor and scooted over to him. Sitting right next to him, I took his face in my small hands.

"It doesn't matter if he looked at me that way. Because you are the only one that matters to me. Period." 

I could feel it happening, word vomit. I was so afraid to say how I truly really felt to Jared. Afraid that he would turn away when I was at my most vulnerablist. I could basically taste the 'L' word playing on my tongue, but I fought it back. 

"You mean so much to me." I heard him mumble under his breath. 

My breathing increased, making my chest rise and fall at a heady speed. I let my fingers played through his beard and then placed my hands flat on his collarbone.

"You mean more to me." I whispered back.

He cupped my face, and he stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. Looking directly into my eyes, I saw his pupils dilate. 

I once read in school that if you look at your soulmate, that your pupils dilate and become bigger. Shaking the thought of out my head, I smiled. I knew Jared didn't love me. But I loved him, and I knew that my eyes were dilating all the time around him. 

"I'm going to kiss you Delilah." Jared said.

_Why is he asking for my permission?_

Confused, I said, "okay." And that's all I said. 

Making our lips peck and touch, he kissed me. Allowing our mouths to connect and create a rhythm. Our noses rubbed against each other, and I felt his beard scratch my chin, in a good way. 

"I'm starting to think you have beard fetish," He mumbled in my mouth, still kissing me. 

I laughed. "I have a Jared Leto fetish." 

Smiling, he backed away from me. Licking his lips, most likely tasting me on him, he pushed a loose strand out of my face. 

"Give me your chopsticks baby." Jared asked.

I crawled over to where I was sitting previously, to retrieve them and handed it to him, thinking that he needed a spare. Maybe his broke or something.

"Open up your hand like this." He showed me. My eyebrows rose. "Just do as I say."

Hesitantly, I mimicked his hand gestures.

"You know I suck at this right? So there's like totally no point in  _trying_  to teach me how to use them." I emphasised on the word trying. 

"You'll learn angel, just copy everything I'm doing." 

"Okay." 

He smiled. And it was one of those big goofy teeth smiles, that made me want to turn into a puddle. 

____

The next day I woke up before Jared, thankfully. It was 9:30 AM, and I was feeling spectacular this morning. Maybe it was from the handful is orgasms that I received the day before, or perhaps it's was from waking up next to the man that I loved. Whatever it was, I was truly grateful for it. 

Slipping out of bed, trying my hardest not to make any noise, I made my way out of my room. Leaving sleeping Jared in  _my_  bed. He looked so adorable, the way he was sleeping with his arm over his thick brows. Those gorgeous long thick lashes coated his eyes. And let's not forget about the fact that he slept in the nude. 

His morning wood greeted me with a smile and I was so tempted to wake him up for a quickie, but decided against it. 

Running down the stairs, after brushing my teeth, I felt my hair bob against my back which reminded me that I seriously need a haircut. I didn't really have it this long; it was too much of a bother for me. I loved short hair and wanted mine back. Maybe a cut that was just below the jaw? I'll look more into later.

I walked into the kitchen, already knowing what I'll cook for breakfast. Starting the coffee off first, I jumped from station to station; trying to work under the time, worried that Jared would walk in at any second. 

After 45 minutes of intense (in my eyes) cooking, the table was filled with breakfast goodies. There was coffee, black and milk on the sides, vegan brownies that I was super proud of because they didn't burn in the oven. Fruits from strawberries, apples, peaches and grapes flooded one section of the table. 

I wiped my forehead, removing a little bit of sweat that was formed from taking out the brownies from the really hot oven. I was still in the same pyjamas as I was in last night, looking down, I frowned. Maybe I should change? Put something sexy on.

Before I could even process another thought, I heard the most delicious noise known to man. 

"Good morning angel." Jared wrapped his arms around me, caging me into his tight body. 

My back rested on his lower stomach, so when I moved to turn around, my butt rubbed against his cock.  _Hmm, yummy_. 

"Good morning my sweet daddy." Going on the tip of my toes, I placed a big fat kiss on his luscious lips. "Hungry?" 

"Hmm, starved." He replied, looking over my shoulder, eyeing the table full of food. "You did all this?" He nodded to the table.

"Uhh, yeah. I suck a cooking so this is probably the best your gonna get out of me." I giggled. I was actually really proud of myself.

Slapping my arse cheek, Jared walked over to the table, taking me with him by the hand. 

"Everything looks delicious babygirl." He sat down.

I pulled out my chair next to him, and rested my feet on the wooden plank that was stuck to the chair at the bottom. Watching Jared made me so happy. Everything he did was so enticing.

I watched him as he poured his coffee, taking it black with three sugars. The way his fingers gently caressed the spoon, as he swirled it around in the cup, letting the sugar dissolve. My eyes narrowed at the cup that I took out for him to use, and I felt my cheeks turn red. 

The cup was a medium size, but it was a fare colour of mild pink. But what made me want to giggle, was the fact that it had Winnie The Pooh on it and it said 'I'd rather be in bed.' 

I knew he picked that cup instead of the one I had in front of me, mostly because mine was bright neon pink, and held the numbers '18'. 

Jared picked up his mug, and just as he was about to place his gorgeous lips onto the cup, he turned it around, warming up his hands. His eyes landed on the design and I died inside. 

Raising his eyebrow, Jared turned to look at me. "I'd rather be in bed with you." He said.

My insides turned into goo. I was pretty sure that some noises came out of my mouth, but I didn't seem to notice. Swallowing the nothingness that laid in the back of my throat, I pushed my hair back behind my ears. I looked down at the table, staring at his cuticles. I never noticed how perfectly perfect they were before.

Managing all the strength in me, I replied back with, "yeah me too." 

 _Yeah me too?_  What the hell was wrong with me?! I'm talking like a little girl who doesn't know the first thing about flirting, let alone sex.

Looking back up at his gorgeous face, I thought about the things we did together since we met. I mean, he took my virginity for crying out loud. We fucked for hours and here I was, sitting right next to him, barely able to even flirt back.

I hadn't even noticed his hand that was playing with the strand that I pulled back just a minute ago. "My sweet innocent Delilah." 

"Yeah?" I continued to look at him.

"Come sit on daddy's lap." 

"Okay!" I excitedly jumped on top of him, making myself comfortable on his thighs. 

Petting my hair out of his face, he picked back up his mug full of coffee, and took small pre-cautious sips, trying to avoid burning his tongue. 

I mimicked his actions from before, and poured myself some coffee. I smiled, my cup was so cute and pink. I loved it so much. 

Whisking the sugar in the cup, I watched it dissolve after a couple of seconds. I copied my Jared, taking little sips of my hot coffee. It made me want to giggle, he was so fucking adorable sometimes.

"You know I care about you, right?" 

_Well that came out from nowhere._

"Yes daddy. I know."  _Probably not as much as I care about you though_ , I thought sadly. 

"I just thought I needed to remind you. In case you  _forgot_." Jared whispered the last part in my ear, sending a wave of goosebumps down my back.

Smiling, I leaned the back of my head into his shoulder. I was so unbelievably comfortable on top of him.

_I love you._

I wanted to say it so badly, and it seemed like the perfect time. However, I was too much of a chicken to do it. 

Snapping out of my annoying thoughts, Jared handed me a banana.

"Eww no daddy. I don't like them. They smell and they are so gross." I pushed his hand that held the banana away from my face. 

"Aww why doesn't baby like this piece of fruit?" He curiously asked.

"Me and bananas have a bad history. Trust me, you don't want that near me." 

A couple of years back, I drank a litre of banana smoothie, that my sister made. The morning after, I started vomiting it all and it gave me a terrible bellyache for two days straight. From that day, I never ate a single banana and I couldn't stand the smell.

Jared pushed the banana away from me, and cuddled me. 

"But you like my special banana right?" 

My eyes widened at his comment. He could be so cheeky and crude sometimes! 

Turning around to face him, I said, "your banana is the only one I want." 

And that got me a rough kiss on the lips, which I totally loved. 


End file.
